


Oliver the Storyteller

by TaraB1915



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Child-centred, Eventual Romance, F/M, Failure to Success, Fluff and Joy turning to Tears, Hurt/Comfort, Separation and Angst, Slow Burn - very, Smut Eventually, Soft Romantic Oliver, Storytelling, dreams come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraB1915/pseuds/TaraB1915
Summary: Oliver Queen left sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll behind some time ago. Not that he ever did drugs and rock 'n' roll. Just women. And booze. But that life took an unexpected and dramatic one-eighty when the death of his parents coincide with the loss of the entire Queen family fortune.Eight years later, now living a quiet reclusive life, two blondes invade Oliver's new normal and turn his world on its head once again.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 415
Kudos: 340





	1. Rebuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tdgal1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/gifts).



> Dear Carol, this is for you. Happy Thanksgiving. 
> 
> Should really be posting final chapter of _Clandestine_ but I wanted you to have this today. It's been such a challenging time on a number of fronts but I've enjoyed our conversations and laughs on this site - Laurel trying to bribe the prison guard with a blow job made me scream with laughter. Then Big Bertha! 😂😅 You're a joy. And stoic.
> 
> So this is a gift for you. It's a fun story, well mostly. There's angst but also fluff and light-heartedness, although it may not seem like it in the beginning. With a nod to a vague and distant half-baked memory of a sort of (cheesy) romcom, name of which I can't even remember.

Oliver and Thea Queen were the sole survivors of the family after their parents perished in a car accident.

Oliver often wondered whether it was a true accident or deliberate recklessness on his father's part. By the time of his death Robert Queen was a broken man who knew he was about to be exposed and indicted for fraud and embezzling.

It was only after the accident that Oliver aged 22 and Thea, only 14 years old, knew the extent of the embezzlement and money laundering. It resulted in the obliteration of the Queen business empire and devastated their privileged lifestyle.

That was eight years ago.

Oliver had to grow up fast to take care of his sister and keep body and soul together. The first things to be jettisoned were the women and partying. 

Luckily, his parents had purchased a loft apartment for Oliver as his 21st birthday present. For the last eight years the siblings had lived on their rapidly dwindling trust funds, most of it eaten up by Thea's education. Their father had used his daughter's school fund to shore up his crooked business deals.

Queen mansion was leased for an initial 15-year period to Palmer Tech for use as a centre for conferences and tech expo events. That income and Thea's wages from working at Verdant, Tommy's club, kept the siblings' heads above water reasonably well.

Ray Palmer was already agitating for an extension of the lease, which Oliver was reluctant to grant. If he ever found a woman he wanted to settle down with, he'd want to raise his children in his childhood home. Then Palmer made an offer, a very generous one, to buy. Oliver refused out right. That was out of the question. 

The arrival of Ray Palmer, a gregarious and shrewd businessman had attracted other investors to Star City, the reincarnation of Starling, lobbied for by Palmer. The City was rapidly becoming a tech hub attracting young entrepreneurs and a new tech-savvy generation.

Having successfully side-stepped his father's efforts to get him into the family business, Oliver didn't really have a career. Sitting behind a desk for up to twelve hours a day held little appeal. Too busy dropping out of schools and enjoying the playboy life, he'd not been trained for anything. Neither did he have any idea what he wanted to do with his life. 

Not in a million years did he dream his privileged lifestyle would come to such an abrupt end.

If pushed on where he saw himself in ten years, Oliver will talk of his dream to own a restaurant. In the meantime under the pseudonym _City Chef,_ he produced a weekly foodies column and recipe for The Star City Herald. Oliver named the column _Simply Delicious._ It was the best description his brain could conjure up for easy steps recipes for delicious cakes and simple nourishing meals for the uninitiated. 

He was also trying to put together a manuscript with colourful illustrations in the hopes of publishing a cookbook eventually. But being a slow two-fingered typist was no fun.

Tommy had offered him a job at Verdant but it wasn't where he saw himself night after night. Oliver appreciated his friend's gesture but he felt awkward about it. Truth to tell he was bored with the club scene, it no longer held any appeal. The fawning women begun to irritate him. Plus he knew that Tommy supplemented Thea's wages from his own personal funds, and there was only so much charity he was prepared to accept. 

Oliver's toxic on/off-on-again relationship with Laurel Lance had finally died a death when he'd found her in bed with that deadbeat they went to school with, whose name he couldn't even remember. 

It was clear to him that Laurel had finally detached as soon as the money was gone. Not that he cared. Their relationship had become a habit. He'd been serially unfaithful to her since their first high school hook-up.

Laurel had seen herself as the future Mrs Queen, a version of her life encouraged by his mother, and so she'd put up with his roguish behaviour. Their relationship had never animated him. There was no passion, no chemistry. Just habit. And rows.

With Laurel the best times in bed came after one of their knock-down fights, usually after a row about his infidelity or pressure from her to get engaged. She was relentless. It was the latter that often drove Oliver to the bed of other women, including a brief dalliance with her sister Sara.

It earned him a savage tongue-lashing when Laurel found out but she still clung on and they got together again after that, only to break up again.

The end had been inevitable for some time.

Laurel left Starling within months of his parents' death but she had been very solicitous towards him at the time, consoling both he and Thea after their heart-breaking loss. 

With Laurel's departure, Oliver and Sara had rekindled their relationship. It was through Sara he learned Laurel had met a new man, some hotshot lawyer, at a legal conference in Washington DC. He encouraged Laurel to seek her fortune in the Capital. 

The relationship with Sara didn't really blossom and eventually morphed into more of a friends with benefits arrangement until Sara admitted she was gay and had met someone. Not long after she too left Star City. 

That was two years ago. 

From then on Oliver's love life was non-existent. Thea tried to persuade her brother to join an online dating site and even set up a profile for him and paid the fee herself. Oliver refused point blank to participate despite the fact that several of the women responding were the type he'd dated in the past - tall, slim, leggy brunettes. 

Thea gave up on Oliver. He'd been fun to be around when she was younger but since their parents' death he'd turned inwards and basically become that boring person. A sad sap. 

The one thing Thea could be certain of was a fridge and freezer stocked with delicious food, but she hardly stayed at the loft anymore, preferring to spend most of her time with her boyfriend Roy Harper. 

Oliver avoided public curiosity and scrutiny, resisting both Thea and Tommy's persuasion to drop by Verdant sometimes. He wandered around the City in jeans, a hoodie and a baseball cap whenever he ventured out, which was rare, except for sessions at John Diggle's gym and his daily runs. The latter usually ended with a coffee and a newspaper at the outdoor café in Star City Memorial Park. 

After that daily outing he'd return home to his two-fingered tapping pursuit and sending badly crafted submissions to potential publishers.

***

  
Oliver's daily run finished at the usual place, the cafe in the park. He sat at his usual table and waited for his usual server to him bring water and coffee as usual. 

Every day was the same _as usual._

That daily ritual helped him stay calm throughout the day. Routine kept an underlying anxiety at bay, something that dogged his footsteps since his parents' death. For the first time in his life he had to take responsibility not only for himself but for his sister too. Thea was probably right, he did lead a boring life if that meant he now shunned the activities that drew press attention in the past. There was nothing to do but get on with life as it was now. He'd accepted his life and wasn't complaining, except to curse at the rejection letters that dropped intermittently into his mailbox from publishers.

"Hi Oliver. Are you eating today?"

"Morning Jeannie, I don't know. I'll wait a while, see how I feel."

"We have some delicious blueberry muffins today, not as good as yours but why don't you give them a try?" Jeannette gave him a seductive smile. Oliver returned the smile. He was used to her light flirtatiousness but did nothing to encourage it. Jeannette was nice enough but he wasn't interested.

Left alone, Oliver engrossed himself in his newspaper until Jeannette brought him some more ice water. 

That's when he saw her.

His attention was immediately drawn to the blonde walking purposefully towards the café. Oliver was familiar with most of the people who frequented the café in the park. They were around his age, and he was on nodding terms with one or two but he'd not seen her before. He took her in. All of her, all that he could see.

Her determined stride at a pace to keep up with her eager dog on a lead, caused her ponytail to swing out from side to side. Her red-framed glasses, partially obscured her face but he could see that she was beautiful. 

Outwardly she was not his usual type but still a stunner, her blonde hair gleamed in the early morning sunlight. He watched as she placed her order, then removed a book from her bag and settled into it.

Oliver's eyes remained on her. This was the first time he'd been so totally engrossed in a woman, the first time since....for ever.

Something about her held his attention. 

Oliver's table on the outer ring of the circular arrangement of tables was directly opposite to hers and sufficiently distant to observe her without being too obvious about it. His gaze rested often on her pink pouty lips. He wondered what she was reading that so singularly held her attention.

With very little to do in the loft except to jab two fingers at a keyboard, Oliver stayed in the park café observing the blonde beauty until she left.

The following morning Oliver ran faster than usual. He was anxious to get to the café to see if she was there, the blonde-haired stunner, if indeed she showed up today. Yesterday may have been just a random visit.

Oliver glanced at his watch. Fifteen minutes had passed since he arrived.

Feeling disappointed he settled down to skim his newspaper, glancing up frequently.

He saw her coming from a distance, walking towards the café with her dog again. She was dressed in a flowy black and white flowery skirt that swished just above her knees. A crisp white sleeveless blouse showed off her bronzed and toned arms and a red belt accentuated her small waist.

Oliver swallowed. His mouth was dry and he suddenly felt like a gawkish schoolboy seeing the girl he'd had a crush on for years approaching him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wondered whether she was a resident of Star City. Probably just moved here. Was she one of the new techie types who had recently taken up residence in his City?

He watched her. Surreptitiously.

***

Felicity closed her book and placed it in her bag. She was genning up on _The Pragmatic Programmer: Journey to Mastery_ for her night school class at the community college.

Employed as an IT grunt at Palmer Tech, her salary paid the rent and provided the necessities but she wanted some extras. She taught a class two nights a week to supplement her income.

Felicity opened her purse to get a coin for the local newspaper. She collected the City Chef's _Simply Delicious_ recipes. The instructions were clear and easy to follow. She'd even tried the pasta-tuna bake without burning down the apartment. Donna would be proud of her. Felicity grinned. Her mom wasn't that hot a cook either. Her best production was a baked potato done in the micro-wave.

_Frak._ The damn machine wasn't working and she lost her coin. She gave it a thump and still nothing.

Felicity returned to her seat and gazed around her. It was then she saw him. That guy again. She'd seen him yesterday, pretending he wasn't looking. Pity she was off men for the foreseeable future because he was very attractive.

She watched him get up from his seat, knocking over his glass of water in the process. She hid a grin. She was sometimes clumsy with words and sentence formation, he was just clumsy. They could form a club. Her eyes widened. _Oh frak._ He was heading towards her. 

Before she could take evasive action like get up and leave, he was standing in front of her. 

"Uhm, excuse me," Oliver said. "I noticed you had no luck with the machine over there, would you like to have my paper. I'm finished with it. Here." He placed the paper in front of her. He'd not read it yet, but it gave him an opportunity to talk to her.

"Thanks." Felicity gave him a small smile. 

"What a beautiful dog. Is she yours?" He bent down to pat her companion.

The canine growled and Oliver pulled his hand back. He liked dogs and had one as a child. He was a little put out by her dog's response to him. Not a good sign.

"I'm sorry, Spandau doesn't take kindly to people sometimes, it's not personal."

_Obviously it's personal since I'm one of the people Spandau doesn't like._

Oliver was feeling distinctly disgruntled.

Felicity pushed back her chair. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but I need to get to work."

"Okay. Do you uhm. Do you come here often?"

_Oh wow Queen, that was lame. Is that the best you got? Tommy would not be impressed._

"My name is Oliver, I live here in Star City. It's just that I stop by here everyday after my run and I've never seen you here before, until yesterday." 

"Yes, I'm new here. Nice to meet you Oliver, I really must go. Bye."

"Bye." Oliver watched the sway of her hips as his blonde beauty hurried away.

_Zero out of ten then Queen. You've obviously lost your touch._

Oliver cringed at his inept approach. This was new territory for him, women usually came on to him. A glance or a smile was all it took. He wondered what her name was. He'd really like to get to know her. He'd try one more time. Tomorrow. If she came again that is. He hoped he'd not frightened her away. She seemed a little skittish, like a frightened bird. Like if he'd made any sudden move she'd fly away.

But hadn't she just done exactly that?

***

The next day Oliver arrived at the café a little later than usual to give his mystery woman time to arrive and settle. He was planning to join her and start a proper conversation. Sure enough she was seated at a table, head already in her book.

He walked purposefully to her table and greeted her, "Hi, may I join you?" He pulled out a chair and waited for her response. "I hope I wasn't too off putting yesterday," he hurriedly added when her response was not immediately forthcoming.

Felicity raised her head and used her hand to shade her eyes against the stream of sunlight.

_Oh no, not him again._

She glanced down at his hand resting on the back of the chair. Large hands, long lean fingers, short clean nails. The little details told a lot about a person. "Good morning Oliver. Sure, why don't you sit, make yourself at home," Felicity said with a smile to offset the mild rebuke, barely concealed in her tone. She was a little put out. Attractive or not, she didn't want him at her table. There were other unoccupied tables, or he could join another customer. He obviously wanted company. She didn't.

"You said you were new to Star City, what do you do?" Oliver launched into conversation.

For goodness sake, couldn't he take a hint. "What do I do?"

"Yes, I'm assuming you work in the City. I'm a writer, I mean I'm trying to put a manuscript together for publication."

"Well I read a lot," Felicity responded, "have you written anything I might have read?"

"Oh no. I don't write novels or anything like that. Just uhm, it's about my hobby, something I enjoy. I haven't actually had anything published yet but I'm hoping to."

"Oh I see. Okay well good luck," Felicity said returning to her book.

"Thanks." He felt deflated. Oliver sat for a while watching her. Close up she was even more beautiful. Nice mouth. He wanted to see her eyes. He mused on what would happen if he reached across and removed her glasses. He could tell she was a techie by the title of her book. A postgrad student maybe. 

"I can see you're deep into your book, so I'll give you some space." Oliver got up, his eyes resting on her. "Bye then."

"Oh goodbye Oliver." Felicity glanced up at him for a brief moment. "Have a nice day." 

He walked away, not stopping to get a coffee or read the paper. Oliver glanced over his shoulder. His mystery women still engrossed in her book hardly acknowledged his departure. He still didn't know her name. 

The previously easy flow of chat-up lines had deserted him, as obviously had the charm of bygone days or she was simply impervious to it. He was off his game; out of practice. 

He'd never had that experience with women, but was not proud of his history on that front. He felt utterly and thoroughly rejected by the blonde beauty, even a little humiliated. What was wrong with him? Self-imposed celibacy, living on his own for too long and basically shying away from human contact since Sara has obviously had a negative effect. 

Being rebuffed was a new experience for Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always keen to hear your thoughts. I'm going to try and post every Thursday but may not always be able to keep to it because of other commitments.


	2. Gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for response to the first chapter. Woke up early and in writing mood, so you get an early update. Enjoy.

Felicity watched Oliver leave.

She felt a little ashamed of herself. She'd been very rude but it was necessary. She wasn't a cruel person and didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to back off. She really wasn't interested. 

Why did guys take it for granted they could come on to a woman, whom they expected to feel flattered and welcome their attention. Oliver was probably used to women falling at his feet or into his bed all his life. He looked the type, and was handsome enough. Well not her. 

Her entire life had taken just a few minutes to unravel. She'd been jilted by Cooper literally a week before their wedding. He'd done a runner leaving her a feeble little note about how she'd always be the love of his life, but he wasn't ready to settle down and didn't know how to tell her. Pathetic. 

Donna had to take care of the fallout because she was just a wreck. Her whole future had been staked on pathetic, perfidious Cooper. 

Instead of returning to Boston, Felicity crawled back into her old bedroom and stayed inside for a whole fortnight. 

She refused Donna's company when she did eventually leave the apartment for an early evening walk. Day time and bright sunlight were to be avoided. She was still hiding from neighbours who knew her all her life. It wasn't her fault Cooper practically left her at the altar but she felt bad about it. _For them_. The neighbours. That was ridiculous but she did. She wanted to save them from feeling pity for her. If they didn't have to see her, all the better. _For them._

She was embarrassed for herself too. She had become a cliché, something people snickered about.

To make matters worse, when she next ventured outside she'd been accosted by a drunk who grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against a wall. She'd never felt more frightened and helpless. Luckily a passer-by intervened, held her attacker down and called the police but the incident pushed her further into that downward spiral. Men had it in for her. She obviously had VICTIM tattooed across her forehead.

It was weeks before Felicity felt able to leave the apartment again, even for a short while during the day. She'd become nervous of her own shadow. 

In a matter of minutes she'd lost a fiancé, a business partner and her self-confidence. She'd lost her entire life. 

She was never returning to Boston. In the end Donna went to pick up her things in the apartment she and Cooper shared with Myron, who was there waiting for her to turn up for her things before he vacated the apartment. There was no sign of Cooper, apparently he was shacking up with Carrie Cutter, his ex before her. Perfidious. She knew Carrie; mad as a hatter. They deserved each other. But she missed Coop. 

She had a recurring nightmare of being chased, then finding Cooper who shut the door in her face, leaving her to the mercy of whatever was chasing her. She'd wake up shaking and in a cold sweat. 

Donna persuaded her to see a therapist. It was a bad idea. The woman wanted her to relive her recent experiences. No way. Felicity left and never went back.

Felicity had no idea how her mom put up with her melancholy. If it were not for her friend Ray Palmer, she would have cowered in her childhood bedroom for longer. She'd given up on her dreams and was ready to sign up for a croupier training scheme until Ray talked her out of it. 

"That would be such a waste of your talent and education Felicity. Just because Cooper is an ass, don't throw your life away." Ray never understood what Felicity saw in Seldon. The guy was street smart but lacked substance. 

Donna agreed.

Felicity gave him a sour look. "Give it a rest Ray. I appreciate what you're trying to do, I don't want to hear it." Why didn't they understand, she just wanted to be left alone.

"Your life hasn't ended Felicity. There's a great opening for you at Palmer Tech, think about it, please."

"I've told you, I'm not ready." Felicity felt tired and grumpy. She just wanted to crawl into bed and stay there.

But Ray persisted. It took him months to persuade her but Felicity eventually agreed to take up a position in his company in Star City. He promised Donna he'd take care of her baby girl and he was going to do just that. 

Ray wanted her to head the Cyber Security Division, set to become the most successful profit centre of the business. With Felicity heading it, he had little doubt it would become leading edge in the field.

But Felicity refused the position. She wasn't ready. They were supposed to be establishing their own business. She and Cooper. Together. Married. God help her, she still loved him. 

Felicity opted for an entry level position in IT at Palmer Tech where she could keep a low profile. She'd also refused the higher salary Ray tried to insist she be paid because of her qualifications and experience. Felicity was a genius and Ray wanted to reward that. 

She did reluctantly accept a concession on the rent for her one-bed apartment on the fourth floor of the apartment block he owned. But only in return for her conducting regular inspections and testing of the Company's security systems. He'd prefer her to have the apartment rent-free but knew Felicity would never agree to that.

The original owner of the apartment block almost paid Ray to take it off his hands. The building was in a state of disrepair. It was also too close to The Glades to be attractive to the new influx of the young and highly educated, mainly from middle class backgrounds, who flocked to the City. Some had young children and sought safer neighbourhoods and good schools.

Ray turned the whole thing around within a year. The building had been refurbished to the highest spec and already having a knock-on effect as the benchmark for other property developers interested in the area. 

The majority of residents were singles and couples Felicity's age, most with an interest in the tech world. Many were newcomers to Star City. The complex was ultra safe, with concierge, video entry phone and secure underground parking. It overlooked Star City Memorial Park close to the City Centre, somewhere Felicity could never have afforded on her entry level salary. 

As the new owner of the former Queen Consolidated, Ray had his eye on Queen mansion too. Depending on how the future panned out, the place had possibilities. He could see it as an upmarket residential conference centre. He'd have to build on the property but could already see it in his mind's eye.

The second option was to restore the mansion to it's former glory as a family home, surpassing the standards of even Moira Queen, the leading socialite of her day. But that would depend on Felicity. Ray was smart enough to know not to approach her in any romantic way, given her recent experience. Not yet. Baby steps and stealth. He would be a good friend for now, someone on whose shoulder she could cry if needed.

There was just one hurdle. Oliver Queen. He'd have to persuade the guy to sell. He knew Queen needed an income, he'd have to make him an offer he couldn't refuse. That time would come, when Felicity agreed to be his wife. He was a patient man; she could take as long as she needed to get over Seldon. 

***

Since arriving in Star City Felicity had only recently ventured out to walk in the park and always in the mornings before work during the week. She really wanted a dog but didn't want to keep a pet in a fourth floor apartment, even with a small balcony, especially as she worked all day and two evenings per week. 

The nearest she got to having a dog was occasionally walking Spandau, Iris and Barry Allen's beautiful Labrador retriever, or taking her to doggy day care on her way to work if they were away overnight. Her new friends lived on the ground floor, the only apartments with a small patio. Iris taught journalism at the community college and had persuaded her to take a part-time teaching post there. 

Felicity was glad Ray persuaded her to move to Star City. It was a place she could settle and rebuild her life.

***

  
Oliver couldn't get the blonde in the park out of his mind. He even dreamt about her, but he avoided the park on his next morning run and went straight home. He had some breakfast and got down to preparing the next _City Chef_ column and recipe for the week. It would also be a page for the cookbook in preparation. 

Late morning his phone rang and he let it. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Whoever it was could leave a voicemail.

The ringing stopped before going to voicemail and started again. With a grunt of irritation Oliver picked up the phone. It was a number he didn't recognize. "Hello." 

"Ollie it's Laurel."  
"Laurel?" What the fuck did she want after nearly eight years.

"I thought I'd call before I came over. Are you still in the loft?"

"Come over?" Laurel Lance was the last person he wanted to see right now. "Where are you?" Just then his doorbell rung. "Hold on, there's someone at the door." Oliver put the phone on mute and went to the door. His jaw dropped when he saw who was standing there.

"Laurel?" He looked back at his phone on the table. "But I...what are you doing here?"

"Just a call on the off chance. I know you don't really want to see me." 

"What do you want Laurel? It's been nearly eight years." 

"I need a favour Ollie." 

"What? No. You can't just turn up out of the blue and demand favours." 

"I'm not demanding anything. I'm just asking a friend for a favour." 

"So we are friends now? You left Star City without saying a word. I didn't even know you'd left for good until Sara told me. I'm asking again. Why are you here?" 

"I've been thinking of you lately." 

"What do you want Laurel? Obviously not an engagement ring. I heard you were all loved up with some hotshot lawyer." 

"Can we come in?" 

"We?" 

Laurel signaled to someone standing just out of Oliver's sightline. A blonde haired little girl, not more than six or seven years old stepped forward, holding a large stuffed toy. "No mommy. I wanna come with you. I don't want to stay here." 

Oliver stared at the child and back to his ex. "What is this Laurel? it's really not a good time for a social call. I'm busy." 

"Gem, this is Oliver, an old friend of mommy's. Say hello." 

The child gave him a nervous little smile. "Hi Oliver, my name is Gemima Elizabeth Lance, that's Gemima with a gee but you can call me Gem." The child took something out of her purse and handed it to him. "Here's my card." 

_Laurel had a child?_

Bereft of words, Oliver reached out to take the business card-shaped piece of paper with the words _Gemima Elizabeth Lance, Washington D.C_ written in a child's hand but with perfectly formed letters. "Cute," he said.

Laurel took a step forward. "Are you going to invite us in?" 

Feeling like he was in some sort of altered state, Oliver stepped back and let them in. His brain was still trying to catch up and work out what was going on and how to respond. 

Laurel looked around the loft. "I'd forgotten how beautiful this place is. Is Thea here? What have you been doing with yourself Ollie? Have you found a job yet?"

"Never mind about me Laurel. You still haven't told me what you're doing here. Sara didn't tell me you had a child." 

"Sara and I are estranged Oliver as you damn well know. But I hear you've become a bit of a recluse, no one sees you anymore." 

Oliver folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

Laurel fidgeted, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Listen uhm...about this favour..."

"I told you. Whatever it is, the answer is no."  
Whatever there was between him and Laurel was as dead as the dodo and she was not worming her way back into his life. 

"Look, I have to go away for a week, I'm attending a legal conference with a friend."  
"And? What is that to do with me?"  
"I'd like you to take care of Gem for me for the week." 

"What? Have you lost your mind? What about your parents? There's Sara and don't you have friends in DC? Or hire a goddamn babysitter." 

"Oliver, you know my parents are separated. Mom is teaching in Central City and there's no way Dad can take care of Gem and work and I wouldn't dream of asking Sara. Anyway, it's the school holidays. You are the only person I trust to take care of Gem. Please Ollie, I really need you to do this one thing for me. The week will go by quickly, you'll see. Please, this is important for my career." 

"A whole week? No. What about her father?" 

"Yes, well we won't talk about him. That was a monumental mistake, but at least I have my precious Gem. She means the world to me." 

Laurel knelt beside her daughter who was sitting on the couch hugging her stuffed toy with a worried frown on her face. "You know that mommy loves you very much don't you sweetheart. I won't be away long, I promise. Oliver will take good care of you while I'm away. The two of you will have fun. Won't you Ollie?" Laurel turned to look up at him.

"Laurel this is crazy. There has to be another option. I don't have the time to take care of a child. I have no idea..." He stopped, now exasperated. Oliver compressed his lips and continued to glare at his ex.

"Ollie please, I can't take her with me. If you ever loved me, do me this one favour, just this once. We've known each other for a long time and I totally trust you with my daughter. Besides, Howard doesn't care much for children." 

"Howard? Who the hell is Howard? He sounds like a regular Prince Charming. Is he the guy you left Star City for?" 

_Wouldn't that make him the child's father._

"No, he's not, but Howard _is_ charming. He's Canadian and going places. He deals with these high level cases and finds it difficult to have a young child around. Unlike you, with no job and nothing to do all day, you have plenty of time. How do you live like that? I'd die of boredom."

"I'll have you know I'm working hard to complete my manuscript and am approaching publishers. So back off." 

"Oh? Is that your gourmet chef dreams. Give it up Oliver, that's a difficult market to break into. You've never stuck at anything, _with_ anything. Get yourself a regular job. Work with Tommy or something.  
Right now you're at home and can take care of my baby girl. Gem is self-sufficient and grown up for her age. She won't be any trouble. Please Ollie, I am begging now." 

"Laurel, I said no. I have things to do. This is crazy. You gave me no notice and just turn up on my doorstep out of the blue. How could you do that?" 

"Fine. I'll pay you. Will a thousand dollars do?"

"What? No. I don't want your money, please don't insult me." 

Laurel wrote out a check and handed it to him. "Go on Ollie take it, I can afford it and you obviously need it." 

Oliver stared daggers at her. He was apoplectic with rage. How dare she humiliate him in his own home, in front of her young daughter. 

"Fine, I'll just leave it here." Laurel placed the check on the kitchen island. "I'll leave you my card. Call me if you need to." 

Oliver was on the point of exploding. The only thing that stopped him throwing her out of his apartment was the look of abject misery on the little girl's face. Oliver suddenly realized he and Laurel were going at each other as if Gem wasn't in the room listening to every word. Everything he'd said was a rejection of her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It was reminiscent of how they'd been as a couple. Laurel being superior and wanting to control, wearing him down with her unrelenting persistence; him mostly angry and frustrated, distancing himself in other women's beds. He and Laurel together would make parents from hell. He wondered what that little girl had lived through already. 

"Fine Laurel, I'll look after your daughter for the week. He reached for the check, tore it up and handed her the pieces. "Here, I don't need your money. You should leave now."

Laurel nodded and turned to Gemima. "Don't look so sad pumpkin, I know you want to come with me but mommy is going to be really busy Gem. Oliver will take good care of you. You'll have fun I promise. Make sure to clean you teeth every night and remind Oliver to get you to bed by nine o'clock okay? Mommy has to go now sweetheart, Howard is waiting, we have a plane to catch. I love you Gem. I'll be back soon." 

Laurel kissed her daughter and turned to Oliver. "Thank you, I knew I could rely on you. Bye," she waved to them both and rapidly made her escape. 

Outside, Laurel heaved a sigh of relief and hurried to the waiting car where Howard Jackman, her current boyfriend, was concluding his phone call. "Laurel what took you so long, did you forget we have a plane to catch?" 

She wanted to have this time away with Howard, it was important for their future together but it was hard leaving Gemima. "Sorry, I didn't realize that leaving her would be so hard." 

"Okay, but the choice was to leave her with a a babysitter, a total stranger, or leave her with someone you trust." Howard took her hand and kissed it. "We'll only be gone for ten days."

Laurel nodded. "I know." She'd told Oliver it was just a week, she'd have to call him with a plausible reason for the extension and would call Gem as often as she could. 

Up in the loft Oliver and Gemima stared at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you are. Laurel had a baby.


	3. Mr Jabber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Gem get better acquainted.

Oliver and Gemima eyed each other a little nervously. He could see the child's uneasiness. Poor little thing must be terrified. What kind of mother did this. He didn't know what to say to the little person who had suddenly been thrust upon him. 

He needed Thea.

Okay, he wasn't a stranger to Laurel, they knew each other intimately. But what she did today was not only unacceptable, it was abusive. The child didn't know him, had never met him, it must be quite frightening for a seven-year-old to be left for so long with someone who was a complete stranger to her. Plus he didn't know how to deal with little people. It was a long time ago since Thea was that age. Back then his sister had only followed him around, he didn't have to take care of her everyday needs.

"Are you hungry?" Oliver asked the little girl. 

Gemima shook her head, her big blue eyes stared up at him.

Oliver sat on the coffee table facing his little house guest. "Look Gem, I'm sorry your mom had to go away but you'll see her soon okay?" The little girl made no response. She just sat watching him, her two arms wrapped tightly around her stuffed toy. He smiled at her. "You wanna watch some TV?"

Gemima shook her head again, her little face pitifully sad.

"Do you wanna do some drawing?"

She gave him a wan little smile and nodded. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. He gave her several sheets of printing paper and a pencil. He paused to watch the little girl settle herself on the floor, pull her stuffed toy beside her and began her drawing. He made a mental note to buy colouring books and drawing paper tomorrow.

Satisfied he'd made some slight progress putting her at ease, Oliver returned to his laptop and resumed his finger tapping. 

Some time later Oliver stopped working, dragging his mind away from spices and sauces. He stared out at the plantation of basswood with leaves that turned light yellow to dark gold or tan in the Fall. The trees formed a natural external curtain for the West-facing wall of glass, the knock out feature of the loft. It gave a magnificent view of the orangey-red streak of the setting sun splayed across the sky. The view caused Oliver to abandon this attic office space and move his desk to the spacious living area overlooking the plantation. 

He suddenly realized a couple of hours had passed and he'd not heard a peep from the little person in the room with him. He turned in his chair and looked at Gem who was now sitting back on the couch silently watching him, her little hands fidgeting in her lap. He smiled at her and leaned back in his chair. "I'm going to make pizza would you like to help?"

"You can make pizza? Mommy can't cook. Our food comes already cooked, or frozen or we go out to eat." 

Oliver nodded, he remembered. "Come, you can choose your favourite toppings."

Gemima followed him to the kitchen area. She watched solemnly as Oliver washed her hands. "I can do that myself, I'm not a baby." 

"Sorry. I thought you might be hungry and I wanted to be quick."  
"Well mommy makes me wash my hands when it's time to eat, we're not eating yet."  
"You should wash your hands before cooking to remove any bacteria."  
"What's bacteria?"  
"Germs. They can contaminate...spoil the food and make you sick."  
"Oh. Okay," Gem said as Oliver lifted her up on to a stool. 

He gathered the various ingredients for the topping according to her choice. He put his foot down at chocolate buttons and she grinned mischievously at him.

Oliver spread the pre-prepared sauce on the pizza base and looked on as his helper's little fingers covered it in her chosen toppings. When the pizza was done, they sat out on the balcony to eat.

Oliver studied his little guest. he wanted to know something about her life. "So what's it like living in DC. I've never been there."  
"It's okay."  
"What about school, do you like it?"  
"Yeah."  
"What grade are you in?"  
"The first one."  
"Have you made many friends at school."  
"Yeah." 

Oliver took a mouthful of pizza and watched his little charge. At least she was eating, even if she was monosyllabic. "You don't talk much do you, not like your mother." 

"I don't feel like talking," Gem replied concentrating on her food.

"I see. You remind me of a girl I met in the park. She didn't feel like talking either."

They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

It was strange having a young child in his home. It also felt awkward. He had no idea how to entertain her and wished Thea was here. She'd be much more at ease with the situation and would have Gemima laughing and chatting away within minutes. He'd give her a call.

Oliver was intrigued by Laurel's daughter. Gemima was obviously advanced for her age, much too sophisticated for a little girl, yet there was a hint of playfulness held in check beneath the withdrawal and sadness. 

"How about we call your grandpa in the morning, maybe we can stop by and see him. Would you like that?" Oliver was not particularly enamored with Quentin Lance but anything to make Gemima feel more at ease.

"You know grandpa Lance?"  
"Yeah. I do, and your Grandma too. So can we do that tomorrow?" Gemima nodded.

"Let me show you where you're going to sleep Gem, I've already put your bag in there," Oliver said when they'd finished eating. "Can you amuse yourself while I finish my work?"

"Yeah. I do that all the time when I'm at home, especially when Howard comes round. I don't think he likes me."

Oliver stopped in his tracks. Of course she'd heard her mother say Howard didn't like children but Gemima was too young to be subjected to that. There was something bordering on the callous about it all. Still, it wasn't his business.

***

The dark had crept up to the glass wall before Oliver again remembered there was a child in the apartment and he'd heard not a word from her, not since he'd shown her where to sleep. Had she gone to bed? "Gem," he called out. 

Oliver rose from his chair. The shadows in the living area were not completely dispersed by the reading light on his desk. Gem was back on the couch completely still and silent, clutching her soft toy. "What are you doing sitting there so quiet, you could have turned on the TV you know." Oliver switched on another lamp and sat on the coffee table in front of her again. "It's nearly time for bed."

"It's not nine o'clock yet," the child replied.

"I know, you have half an hour okay? Did you find the bathroom? It's through one of the doors in your room." 

There was no response so Oliver checked again. "Gem, did you hear me?" 

"Yes," she responded in a small tremulous voice.

"What's wrong Gem, are you okay?"

"It's momma, she hasn't called me. She promised she would call before I went to sleep." The tears rolled down Gemima's cheeks.

"Oh Gem, maybe she's still on board the aircraft and can't call you." He was holding on to anger at Laurel. What kind of damn mother was she. Gem was a great kid, and smart, but she seems to come second, even third in Laurel's life.

"Do you know how long it takes to get to Canada Oliver?"

_Canada? Laurel had gone to Canada? She didn't say where she was going and he didn't ask._

"Uhm, maybe your mommy is on a late flight that hasn't arrived yet. I'm sure she'll call you tomorrow. Why don't you get ready for bed, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner it'll be tomorrow."

"Okay." Gemima got up off the couch throwing Oliver a withering look. "There's twenty-four hours in a day Oliver, whether I'm sleeping or not."

Oliver hid a smile. "Yeah. You're right." He picked up the soft toy she'd left behind. It looked like a cross between a puffed up starfish and a duck in colours of the rainbow but the poor thing was injured. One of the seams had come apart and some of it's stuffing had escaped. 

At least there was something he could do for her. Oliver found needle and thread and re-stitched the toy. When he'd finished Oliver put his head around the door to Thea's room. His little guest was in bed. "Did you remember to clean your teeth Gem?" 

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good girl. I'll be in the living room for a while, if you need anything call me, my room is just across the way, okay?"

"Have you seen Mr Jabber?"

"Mr Jabber? Is that his name?" Oliver handed her the stuffed toy. "I called him Mr Starduck because he looks like his mom was a starfish and his dad was a duck." 

Gemima giggled. "No silly. He's a jabberwocky."

"Of course he is, but I thought Jabberwockies were supposed to be fearsome not cuddly like Mr Jabber."

"No! Mr Jabber is not a scary monster, Gem said fiercely. "I don't want him to be." She stared defiantly at Oliver. 

Gem's vehemence startled him. Why was she so upset. "Okay," Oliver said softly, wanting to calm her. There's a story here but he was not going to get into it now. "I like Mr Jabber, he seems a friendly little guy."

"He is," Gem agreed. "He's a fabled creature like the unicorn. Oh you fixed him. Thank you. Mommy didn't have time. She said I had to wait until she got back."

"Well, you don't have to wait now. Time to go to sleep Gem. Goodnight." 

"Oliver?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Will you read me a bedtime story?"  
"Gem, we're suppose to do that before nine o'clock. You need your beauty sleep."  
"Pleeease," she stretched the plea. "Mommy said I had to be in bed by nine and I am."  
Oliver smiled and shook his head. "I see you already know how to play the game."  
"What game?"  
"Never mind. I don't really have anything here to read that's age appropriate."  
"Well make it up then, I like make-up stories. Me and Mary-Lou make up stories all the time."  
"Who is Mary-Lou?"

"She's my best friend in DC. We share the same room when we do sleepovers. We whisper stories to each other. Don't tell mommy will you. She thinks we are sleeping."

Oliver sat on the bed. "I won't say anything but only if you promise to go straight to sleep, and this will be a short story, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Well Gemima, are you sitting comfortably?"  
"Oliver, I am laying down." Gemima rolled her eyes.  
"So you are, well then I'll begin."

_Mr Jabber was wandering in the woods, lost and far from home. He was tired and hungry, he'd also hurt his leg. He was looking for his friend Alice. He had to find her._

_But it was nearly dark and Mr Jabber began to panic. He wished he'd stayed at home and waited for his friend to come back._

_Hello strange fellow, said a voice from behind him._

_Mr Jabber jumped and turned quickly to see who was talking to him. Who are you he asked, staring at the strange creature. He'd never seen such a creature before. Well nearly but not quite._

_I'm a unicorn the creature replied. What is your name and where do you come from?_

_My name is Jabber and I come from Upside-Down Nonsensical Land._

"Whoa!" Gem exclaimed hugging Mr Jabber close, her eyes wide, staring at Oliver, who was slightly regretting that line. She was supposed to be sleepy, not wide-eyed and very awake.

Oliver continued.

_Oh yes I know it well, said the unicorn, but what are you doing here so far away from home?_

_I'm looking for Alice. She came through the looking glass and was nice to me but I lost her, she went away. Have you seen her?_

_Not recently, replied the unicorn. Why do you seek her?_

_Mr Jabber looked forlorn. She was my friend and I wanted to have adventures with her. I have to find her unicorn. Can you help me look for her? He really missed his friend._

_I'm so sorry Mr Jabber said the unicorn, Alice has gone to a far away land called Imagination. She will not be back for a very long time, she may not be back at all. I'm so sorry Mr Jabber._

_Oh no, that cannot be true. Are you sure, sobbed Mr Jabber. He was feeling very sad._

_Oh don't be sad Mr Jabber. We can fix this, that's what unicorns do. I have the perfect plan._

_What is it unicorn, please tell me._

_Why don't you hop on my back. I know a very kind little girl who will love you very much. Her name is Gemima Elizabeth Lance. You and Gem are going to be great friends and have lots of adventures together._

_What kind of adventures? Mr Jabber wanted to know._

_All kinds of adventures like floating up to the sky in hot air balloons, having fun on merry-go-rounds. Making cupcakes with chocolate buttons. It's Christmas soon you know, maybe you and Gem can visit Santa at the North Pole._

_Mr Jabber was excited, he loved Christmas. Is the North Pole far, how would we get there? He asked._

_Easy, said unicorn, Santa's elves will take you in a sleigh pulled by reindeers high up in the clouds._

_What if Gem and I get lost, or I get hurt again, or something._

_Oh you don't have to worry, said unicorn. If you get lost Gem will always find the way back home. And if you get hurt Gem will take you to the special hospital for Jabberwockies in a place called Star City where her friend Oliver the magician lives. He will patch you up in no time._

_Will Gem want to be my friend unicorn. Some people find me scary._

_But you're not scary at all Mr Jabber, and Gem is going to love you. C'mon, let's go and find her_. 

Oliver paused his story, not only had he arrived at a natural end but Gemima Elizabeth Lance seemed to be fast asleep.

He got up off the bed and stood watching her for a while. Laurel's daughter was a beautiful little person, she reminded him of his mystery girl in the park. "Good night Gem," he said softly under his breath.

"Goodnight Oliver," Gem mumbled.

Oliver turned off the light and left the door ajar. He remembered his mother leaving a night light on when Thea was very young. He'd leave a lamp on in the open living space in case Gem woke in the night and got scared in an unfamiliar place. 

If life had continued on a certain trajectory, Gem could have been their daughter, his and Laurel's, and he would have been trapped in a loveless marriage. He didn't love Laurel and she only loved his money. That became abundantly clear. 

Oliver walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. Surely Laurel had people in her life who could have easily taken care of Gem. Why him? She was so career oriented, he was surprised she'd become a single parent. His one bugbear was how the hell would he keep a seven-year-old entertained and occupied for an entire week. He couldn't keep her cooped up in the loft the entire time while he was working. He hoped Thea was willing to step in and help him out. He hit speed dial for his sister. 

"Hey sis."  
"Ollie? What's up. You know I'm at work, right? And it's Friday, busy night."  
"I need your help. Laurel came by today."  
"Laurel? I thought she was in DC."  
"She is but she stopped by. She has a daughter."  
"Laurel has a daughter, seriously?"  
"Yeah. Her name is Gem...Gemima Elizabeth Lance. She's here."  
"You mean in the City?"  
"No. Yes. I mean here in the loft. I'm babysitting."  
"You're babysitting?"  
"Look Speedy can you stop by tomorrow. I need your help."  
"You want me to help you babysit?"  
"Speedy. Just stop by can you?"  
"So how long are they staying."  
"A week."  
"Laurel and her daughter are staying with you for a week?"  
"No. Just Gem. Can you stop repeating everything I say?"  
"Ollie I don't understand. After nearly eight years Laurel just stops by on a whim to leave her daughter with you? What's going on?"  
"Look Speedy, I just need..."  
"Okay, okay," she interrupted him. "I'll stop by sometime in the afternoon. I have to go now."  
"Thanks sis. Bye."

Oliver suddenly felt weary and not much like working, his mind had gone blank. The coming week was going to be an ordeal. He stretched out on the bed, closed his eyes and let his mind fill with thoughts of his mystery woman in the park. She'd made it abundantly clear she wasn't interested. Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time - two blondes meet....


	4. Two Blondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Gem's time and she's talking. A lot. So plenty of dialogue.
> 
> I need to push this fic on so it gets where I want it to be, in line with Christmas, so this is an early chapter and you'll probably get another 2-3 updates by the 23rd.

Oliver knocked on the door and poked his head into the room. "Gem are you awake?"  
"Yes."

He stepped inside. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Who's room is this?"  
"It's my sister Thea's."

Gem sat up and looked around. "It's a nice room. Where is your sister? Doesn't she live with you? How old is she? Can I meet her?"

"So your voice has returned and it has lots of questions. You'll meet Thea this afternoon. We have plenty to do today, so up you get. Don't forget to brush your teeth." 

"Oliver can me and Mr Jabber have an adventure today?"  
"What kind of adventure?"  
"You know, like the ones in your story."

Oliver groaned inwardly. What had he started? "I don't know, maybe tomorrow. I should call your mother."  
"I've already called her."  
"You did? When?"  
"This morning."  
"That was early, did you wake her?"

"Yeah." Gem's blue eyes stared up at him. She looked much less anxious today.

"So your mother let's you have your own phone."  
"Of course she does Oliver, its for safeguarding. Don't you know anything?"  
"Apparently not Gemima Elizabeth Lance. I didn't have my own phone at your age."  
"That's because you're old. It has a tracker so she knows where I am. Did you even have cell phones when you were a kid?"

"Thanks Gem, I'm a regular Methuselah."  
"Methu what?"  
"He was suppose to be the oldest man in the bible."  
"Oh. What are we having for breakfast, can I help again?"  
"Maybe tomorrow. We're going out for breakfast today."  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see. Why don't you get up, get washed and dressed. We're going to see your grandpa too. He's expecting us."

****

Oliver set aside his daily run for the duration of Gem's stay but took her to the café in the park for breakfast. It was the weekend and later than his usual time so Oliver didn't expect to see his mystery woman, but she was there, her head in a book as usual. He sat at a different table to his usual one. She'd have to turn to see him. 

Jeannette arrived promptly to take their order. "Hey Oliver, you're late this morning. Who's your little companion?" 

"Hi, I'm Gemima Elizabeth Lance, who are you?" 

Jeannette grinned. "Good morning Gemima, I'm Jeannette. I'm glad to meet you, now what can I get for you?"

Oliver and Gem placed their order. 

"This is a nice park, does it have swings and other things for kids?"  
"Yeah, there's a special children's play area and there's a lake."  
"Khool. With ducks? We live near a park. It's nice and has a stream but no ducks and no swings. Boring."  
"Yes, there are ducks."  
"Can we go and feed them?"  
"Yes, but not today."  
"Why?"  
"We have things to do Gem, remember."  
"Oh yes, we're meeting Grandpa."  
"Right." 

Their breakfast arrived and Oliver eventually took up his newspaper, occasionally glancing up to look at the back of Felicity's head, he'd really like to get to know her; his concentration focused on his mystery woman. That was until Gem decided she'd had enough of being ignored and began to make farting noises with her lips.

Oliver put the paper down and gave her a stern look. "Gem, please finish your bagel and chocolate milk."  
"I've had enough."  
"Do you want something to read? Are you old enough to read the papers?"  
"Well of course I am Oliver, do you think I'm stoopid or something?"  
"I don't know, I don't hang out with too many seven-year-olds. Do you want the comic section?"  
"No. Actually I prefer the business section, I need to check how my stocks are doing."  
"What?"  
Gemima grinned at him. "Just kidding. Honestly Oliver what happened to your sense of humour?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and gave her the comic section before going back to staring at what he could see of _her._ His eyes strayed over the high sleek ponytail and the wayward tendrils of hair that escaped to lay against her nape, and the glimpses of skin. He'd like to see her face though, he'd like to look into her eyes and hear her voice. Oliver silently chided himself, he was turning into a schoolboy. Was love at first sight possible? He doubted that, she was just the first woman to have peaked his interest in a long time. 

Gemima turned around and followed Oliver's gaze. "Do you know her?"  
"Who?"  
"That girl. You're drooling."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are. Don't treat me like a child Oliver. I have eyes."  
"You _are_ a child Gemima."  
"Do you love her?"  
"What? No. What do you know about love anyway?"

"It's like this." Gem grabbed Mr Jabber hugged him and peppered kisses on her toy's face. "Mommy and Howard do that all the time. Why don't you just ask her out? Take her to get ice cream or something. I bet she likes ice cream. I do." 

"Finish your bagel." Oliver put his paper up again. 

"So Gem I was thinking tomorrow we could go and feed the ducks then find something fun to do afterwards. What do you think?"

Not receiving a response, Oliver lowered his paper. Gemima was no longer sitting across the table from him. For an instant he panicked until his eyes came to rest on his little charge approaching his mystery girl's table.

Oh god. That was all he needed. He dreaded to think what that little minx was going to say. He raised his paper again, this time to hide behind but he kept half an eye on Gemima.

***

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Felicity looked up from her book. "Oh no, go ahead. You can have it."

"Thank you." Gemima sat down and opened her purse. "Here's my card," she said pushing it towards Felicity.

"You have your own card?" Smiling at her unexpected companion, Felicity picked up the card-size piece of sturdy paper and studied the child's handwriting - _Gemima Elizabeth Lance, Washington DC_

"Is that your dog?" Gemima asked, stroking Spandau, who placed a paw on her knee.  
"No, he belongs to my friends. I'm taking him to the vet today."  
"Oh, is he sick."  
"No. It's his annual check up to make sure he's well and healthy."  
"What's his name?"  
"His name is Spandau." 

"He is beautiful," Gem gave Spandau a hug. He licked her face and she giggled. "I'd like a dog but mommy won't let me have one. She says an apartment is not suitable for a dog and anyway I'm too little to take care of it. It's not fair. What's your name? You can call me Gem."

"Thank you Gem, I can see your name on your card. I'm Felicity. Where's you mom?"

"Oh she's somewhere with Howard her stupid boyfriend, attending some stupid conference."

"Are you in the park by yourself?"

"Oh no, don't be silly, I'm with him." Gemima pointed over Felicity's shoulder at Oliver.

Felicity turned in the direction of the little girl's pointing finger but Oliver had already put his paper up. "He seems a little old for you don't you think." 

Gem giggled. "Oh no, it's not like that. He's not my boyfriend or anything. He's taking care of me until my mommy comes back."

"I see. When will your mom be back." 

"I don't know. Mommy told Oliver she'd be back in a week but I could be here for Christmas. So what do you do Felicity?"

"What do I do? How do you mean Gem?"

"Your job. You know, what you do every day. My mom is a lawyer and Oliver is a writer but I don't think he's very good at it. He pins all the rejection letters on a board in the kitchen. He throws lots of rolled up paper in the trashcan too. He's good at telling stories though." 

Felicity smiled at Gem. Oliver who writes, it couldn't be a coincidence. She turned to take another look but found a raised newspaper. Was he hiding after ogling her the last few days? "I work in IT Gem, do you know what that is?"

Gemima sighed. "Why does everyone think I'm stupid."

"No Gem, I don't mean it like that. You're certainly not stupid, you're a very smart girl. You know how I can tell?"

"No."

"Well you don't babble and talk in sentence fragments. I do. It's so embarrassing sometimes. I do that when I'm nervous."

"Well I think you're very smart too Felicity. Do you know how I know that?"  
"Tell me."  
"That book you're reading...people who are into computer stuff are geeks aren't they? Or nerds. I can't remember but they're suppose to be really smart."

"You might be right Gem, but how do you know all this."  
Gem shrugged. "I just do. Do you have a boyfriend Felicity."  
"Excuse me? Why do you want to know?"  
"No reason."  
"Hmmm. Well no, no I don't."  
"Why? Don't you like boys?"

"You ask a lot of questions Gemina Elizabeth Lance. Are you sure you're not a private investigator?"

Gemima laughed. "No silly, I don't work. Mommy says I'm nosey. I just like to know things." 

"Well I don't have a boyfriend and I don't plan on getting one anytime soon."  
"So you don't like boys?"  
"At the moment no, so I guess you could say that."

"Well I better get back before Oliver notices I'm gone. It was very nice meeting you Felicity. Do you have a card? I gave you mine." 

"It was nice meeting you too Gemima. Why do you want my card, are we planning to meet again?"

"Maybe we can do lunch sometime. By the way do you like ice cream?"

Felicity laughed. "Yes, I love ice-cream. My favourite is chocolate mint chip. I'll give you my card but you must promise to not give it to anyone else, okay? No one. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Cross my heart," said Gem making a symbolic sign.  
"Good. Here," Felicity said handing over her card.  
Gem put the card carefully inside her purse. "Thank you. Bye Felicity."  
"Bye Gemima."

Gem made her way back to Oliver and sat down with a smug grin on her face.  
Oliver shook his head at her. "So what was that all about?"  
"What was what about?"  
"Don't play stupid Gem. What did you say to her?"  
"Nothing. It was just girl talk. You know, things boys wouldn't understand. All I can tell you is that she likes ice-cream." 

Oliver rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on young lady. Time to go."  
"Are we going to see Grandpa Lance now?"  
"Yes, but first we're going shopping so you can do me some more drawings."

Gemima took Oliver's hand and grinned up at him. She liked Oliver. He was nicer than Howard.

Oliver looked in Felicity's direction and hesitated. He should just leave but that would be rude. 

_No it wouldn't, she dissed you first remember? You should just go._

He should just say hi. It really would be rude if he didn't. It would seem like tit for tat and he wasn't that petty, was he. Still holding on to Gem's hand Oliver took a deep breath, his courage in both hands and walked over to Felicity's table. "Hi again. I hope Gem wasn't too much of a nuisance."

"Hey," Gemima said indignantly. "We had a nice talk didn't we Felicity."

_So her name is Felicity. It'd taken the little minx a few minutes to discover what he hadn't been able to in three days._

"Yes Gem, we had a nice talk." Felicity looked up at Oliver, damn he was gorgeous, such a pity. He seemed more...less of a predator, safer, less threatening maybe because of Gem. Felicity wondered about their relationship. Father and daughter, separated by divorce? There was a fleeting likeness but Gem would have said if he was her dad. Uncle maybe. "She wasn't any trouble. You've got a smart kid there."

Oliver nodded and smiled. His eyes took in her electric blue nails then moved up to her hot pink lips for an instant. He felt the merest flip of his heart as his gaze met her clear liquid blue one. "She's not mine, I'm just taking care of her for a while." 

"Yes, Gem did tell me. About you taking care of her I mean...I wondered... _Stop Felicity. Do.Not.Babble on about their relationship. None of you business._ How's the writing coming on?"

"Okay. Slow but I'm getting there. Well we'll see you around." He didn't know what else to say. When did he start feeling this unsure of himself in the presence of a woman? "Bye then, say goodbye Gem."

"Bye Felicity, it was nice meeting you. Bye Spandau."

"Bye," Felicity said. She watched them leave. "Come on Spandau we have to go too."

****

  


Back at the loft after seeing her grandpa Lance, Gem sat at the dining table concentrating on her colouring. "Where's your Christmas tree Oliver. I'm colouring it for you. Are you going to get one?" 

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You should get a real one. We have a syn...syn...mommy says real trees make too much mess but I'd like a real one like Mary Lou has at her house." 

Oliver side-stepped the talk of Christmas and trees. He and Thea had stopped doing Christmas ever since the accident. It was something they'd never discussed. Life had simply changed. Christmas was just another day. 

"So are we going to the café in the park for breakfast again tomorrow?"

"No we're not." He'd changed his mind about feeding the ducks. They'd find something else to do tomorrow. 

"But why?"  
"Because."  
"Oh Oliver why do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"You know you want to see her."  
"See who?"  
"Now who's acting stoopid. That girl of course. Did I tell you she likes ice-cream? Mint chocolate chip. I prefer strawberry. Oliver are you listen to me?"

"Hmmm? Oh I forgot Gem, I have something for you," he said, deftly diverting her attention. 

"What is it?"

Oliver reached for the gadget on the coffee table. "This is a voice-activated miniature tape recorder."

"Whoa. You're giving it to me?"  
"Sure. It's a gift."  
Gem left her colouring to go and sit next to Oliver. "You mean I can keep it? But don't you need it?"

"Yes, you can keep it, it's yours. Thea gave it to me to record my recipes so someone else can type them because I not really fast enough but I've never used it. So you can have it."

"Khoool. You're a mensch!"  
"I'm a what?"  
"A mensch. It means you're super cool."  
"Where did you learn that?" 

"It's Jewish. I go to a very cosmopolitan school in DC. Mommy says the world is getting smaller and I'll have to mingle with different cultures."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Gemima Elizabeth Lance never ceased to amaze him. "That's good kiddo."

"Can I try out my recorder?"

"Sure. Here, let me show you how it works. It's easy. You just push here to record and then speak into the microphone. Go on, say something."

Gem cleared her throat. 

_This is Gemima Elizabeth Lance. I'm here in Star City with Mr Jabber. We're visiting my friend Oliver the Magician."_

Oliver chuckled. "That's good. Now press this button," he showed her, "to listen to your recording."

Gem listened then beamed at him. "Mommy was right, I am having fun with you."

Oliver grinned. What a difference 24 hours makes. He was feeling so much more at ease with his little house guest. "Thea should be here soon." 

"Can I do some drawing until she comes." 

"Sure Gem, you don't have to ask."

They grinned at each other. He was getting fond of Laurel's kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time...Thea has an opinion


	5. A Little Lie

Iris grabbed hold of Spandau's lead. "Thanks Felicity, you're a godsend. It was our lucky day when you moved in, especially with Barry's erratic work schedule. Can you stay for a coffee?"

"Sure. I'm the lucky one, I get to spend time with Spandau without all the expenses and other stuff. I sort of hand the baby back and don't have to deal with dirty diapers and teething problems."

"Iris laughed, yeah when you put it like that. I'm not sure what time Barry will be back but we are planning to eat out. Why don't you join us."

"Another time. I have a date with Ray tonight."

"Hmmm...a date...with the handsome and very rich Mr Palmer." Iris waggled her eyebrows. "We should double date some time, I'd love to meet him." 

"Iris. It's not like that, it's not a date, date. Ray and I are friends, no romance. I've known him since MIT days when he was a guest lecturer on quantum technology. He was interested in my thesis on cyber security and we kept in touch but he's more like a brother. When we meet we talk all things technology and quantum theory." 

"Come on Felicity that sounds like work, you need a little fun in your life. I can't begin to imagine what it must have been like for you to go through what you did with Cooper. Sure, you need time to get past it but what better way to boost the ego than to..."

"I know what you're going to say Iris," Felicity interrupted her new friend, "but I really thought Cooper was the one. I invested so much in that relationship, five years of my life, five years of wasted brain power. I'm taking time out to rethink my life. Right now I'm still in suffer zone and all I need is red wine and my vibrator." 

They both laughed.

"Fair enough but try and have some fun too while you're taking time out. There's a lot of hot guys around, intelligent and into your tech world. Honestly, I think Star City is becoming the new baby Silicon Valley, you and Ray are part of it." 

"I bumped into this guy in the park. Well we didn't actually bump into each other. I was sitting in the café and he offered me his newspaper because the machine wasn't working. Today he was there with a little girl. He seemed nice. His name is Oliver and he's a writer."

"Oh my god. Oliver Queen?"  
"Do you know him?"

"Not exactly but everyone knows the Queens, they practically owned Star City. They were like the First Family of the City, along with the Merlyns. Oliver and Tommy Merlyn were hell raising party boys, often seen with a woman on each arm. The tabloids were filled with the antics of the two rich boys. Then something happened. There's gossip about Oliver's dad being under investigation by the SEC but he and his wife died in a car accident before it blew up. Overnight Oliver went from billionaire scion to near recluse. He has a younger sister but I didn't know he had a kid. I wonder who the mother is." 

"Gem isn't his, he's apparently looking after her while her mom is out of town."

"Gem? You know a lot about the ex-billionaire. How many times have you actually met with the reclusive Oliver Queen?" 

"He's a guy in a café Iris. I didn't meet with him, not like you mean. So what else do you know about him?"

Iris grinned. "So you are interested. Why don't you ask Ray. He'll know more than I do, he purchased Queen Consolidated and leased the Queens' old home, didn't he tell you?" 

"Yeah, I know Ray purchased Queen Consolidated, a great business opportunity that fell in his lap he said, but that was some time ago. He hasn't said anything about Oliver Queen specifically. And if he did I don't think I'd have made the connection from Oliver the writer who runs and has breakfast in the park to Queen Consolidated." 

"Ask him about Oliver, I'd like to hear the gossip."

Yeah, always the journalist," Felicity grinned, "but I didn't know you were into tabloid gossip."

"I'd like to know more about the mysterious Oliver Queen. Now there's one hot guy."

Felicity laughed. "Iris West-Allen, does Barry know about your crush on Oliver Queen? You're a terrible wife." 

Iris joined in the laughter. "Can't a girl enjoy looking, and he is drop dead gorgeous. I'm married Felicity not blind. Barry knows he's the only guy for me, it took me a while to realise that. Come, let's drink our coffee on the patio and I'll tell you how we met. Barry and I actually grew up in the same house."

****

  


It was late afternoon when Thea walked into the loft. Oliver greeted his sister with a hug. "I'm glad to see you." 

"Thought I'd drop by to see how you're doing. And who is this little cutie?" Thea walked over to where Gem was sitting. "Hello, and what's your name?"

"I'm Gemima Elizabeth Lance, but you can call me Gem. I'm Oliver's house guest. Are you Thea?"

"Yes, I'm Ollie's sister."  
"You're very pretty Thea, I'm sleeping in your room, is that okay?"  
"Sure, I don't mind, as long as you don't leave it in a mess."  
"But it's already a mess, you leave your things all over the place. My mommy would be cross with me if I did that?"

Brother and sister looked at each other and burst into laughter. "She's right Speedy."

"No, she isn't. My room is very tidy thank you both. So Gem you're the granddaughter of our Police Captain Lance."

"That's my grandpa."  
"And Laurel is your mom. How is she?"  
"She's gone to a conference with Howard that's why Oliver is taking care of me."  
"So how old are you Gem."  
"I'm seven."

Thea looked at Oliver then at Gem and back to her brother. Her brow knitted. "And where's your daddy?"

Gemima shrugged. "I don't know my daddy." 

"Not even his name?" 

Gemima shook her head again. "Mommy won't tell me. Oliver do you have some scissors? I'm running out of cards, I have to make some more." 

Brother and sister looked at each other again. There was something heart-wrenching about how Gem had just switched topic. Had they crossed a line or had she just gotten blasé about the whole thing.

"Scissors are dangerous Gem. Are you allowed to use them?"  
"Of course I am. Mommy let's me, I'm not a baby you know."  
"Why don't you let me cut the paper for you?"  
"Okay, but you mustn't mollycoddle children, we have to take risks you know. That's how we learn."  
"I agree Gem but I'll cut the paper, okay?" 

Gemima folded her arms across her chest and glowered at him.

Thea laughed. "You've met your match Ollie. I've got some plain cards in the nightstand you can have Gem, much better than paper." 

Gemima brightened immediately. "Thank you Thea. Here, you can have my last one. Look me up if you ever come to DC. Thea looked at her brother again. Oliver grinned at her. "Can I sit on the balcony and write my cards Oliver?"  
"Sure Gem, go ahead."

When Gemima was settled on the balcony, Thea sat close to her brother. "Spill Ollie. What gives?"

"Nothing to tell. I was just as surprised as you are. Laurel turned up yesterday and literally browbeat me into babysitting for a week."

"Where is she?"  
"At a conference, in Canada I think."  
"Well Laurel has a child. What a shock. She just isn't mother material."  
"Come on Speedy, you never liked her."  
"Ollie! You don't still..."

"No, of course not. But look at Gem. She's a little sweetheart, so smart and funny. She's a little precocious but that's because she's honest and is still innocent. She's a great kid."

Thea smiled at her brother and patted his cheek. "Who do you think she looks like. It's not Laurel."  
Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. Her dad?"  
"Do we know who her father is?"  
Oliver shrugged again. "Whoever he is, Laurel said it was a mistake. Can you come and spend some time with us? I'm at my wits end to know how to entertain her."

"Ollie, there's lots to do...KartWorld, Crazy Golf on the Green. What about the new outdoor cinema. It's the school holidays they'll be showing kids stuff." Thea looked at her brother and laughed.

"What's funny," he asked.

"Good practise for when you become a dad, if only you could find a girlfriend." 

"Don't start Speedy, I'm not doing that online dating thing. I'll find my own girlfriend when I'm ready thanks."

"Fine. But I wish you'd get on with it, you're not getting any younger and I'd like a niece or nephew." 

Oliver rolled his eyes and Thea grinned at him. "Look, I've got to go, Roy is waiting. We'll do something together before Gem leaves, okay? I'll call you."

"Okay. That would be good."

"Bye Gem," Thea called out. "See you again soon."

"Bye Thea. Thank you for letting me use your room and for the cards."  
"You're welcomed," Thea called back.

Oliver walked his sister to the door and gave her a hug. She gave him a penetrating look.

"What?"

"Gem looks nothing like Laurel but a little like you. She has some of your mannerisms."

"What are you saying Thea?"  
"Just that you should get a DNA test done." 

Oliver furrowed his brow. "That's ridiculous Speedy, are you crazy. That isn't possible. It never happened." 

"You mean you didn't sleep with her? I seem to remember the two of you being pretty close again after mom and dad died."

"Goodbye Thea."

"See you later big brother." Oliver gave her the evil eye as she slipped out the door. He didn't give a second thought to Thea's ridiculous suggestion. It simply didn't happen. Oliver turned back into the room. "Hey Gem, I need to sort out some things out upstairs. Will you be okay for a while?"

"Yeah. When I've finished my cards, I'll practise doing recordings. Can we do some more cooking?"  
"Sure."

When Oliver emerged from his upper office space Gem was still occupied. "You ready for another cooking lesson?" 

"Yay. What are we cooking?"  
"How about Mac and Cheese."  
"That's my favourite." 

He grinned at her. It was his favourite too. Raisa always did Mac and Cheese for him and Thea, he missed her. But those days were long gone and he didn't want to dwell on them. 

"Then can you tell me about another Mr Jabber adventure."  
"What?"  
"Another story Oliver. Can I get some more tapes too?"

"Okay, but we'll begin before 9 o'clock this time."

Gem was in bed in good time hugging Mr Jabber, waiting for the next story. "Can you keep the recorder near to you, I want to record the stories so I can listen again when I go home."

Oliver grinned at her. He'd obviously discovered a skill he never knew he had, telling stories to little people. "Sure," he said.

She listened with rapt attention to Oliver's telling of Gem and Mr Jabber's journey down to the jungles of Africa to find endangered species and build a house for the animals where they would be safe from hunters and poachers.

"Mr Jabber and Gem can beat the bad guys and still have fun playing hide and seek with the monkeys in the jungle. That was the best story," Gem said with shining eyes.

"That's the amazing thing about Mr Jabber Gem. Because he's one of a kind, he want's to stop others from becoming extinct. Now he has found Gem he doesn't want to return to Upside-Down Nonsensical land. Do you know why? "

"Yeah, because he wants to stay with me. And you. Mr Jabber didn't know he had magical powers until he met us." 

"That's right. But he met you first. Tell me why you were upset when I asked you about him yesterday." Gem looked upset again. "What happened Gem, you can tell me." 

"Well Mrs Marshall, that's my teacher. She told the class to draw the scariest person we'd read about in fairy stories. This one boy in my class, Billy, said he was going to draw a Jabberwocky and it was scarier than any witch. But no-one knew what a Jabberwocky looked like but Billy said he'd seen one. So I said I'd draw one too." 

Gem stopped and stared at Oliver. "Okay," he said gently, "what happened next?" 

"Billy said my drawing was stupid and wasn't scary, because I was just a girl and should stick to drawing witches, then he ripped it, so I hit him. Mrs Marshall made me sit at the back of the class by myself. It wasn't fair." The tears rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Gem, come here." Oliver gave her a hug and stroked her hair. "Billy is a bit of a bully isn't he?"

Gem nodded. "He picks on the girls all the time. Howard said I should stand up for myself. I did but Mrs Marshall punished me. He doesn't understand."

Oliver's heart ached for her, he could imagine the sense of injustice she felt. "What did your mom say?"

"Mommy doesn't really listen when Howard is there. She told me to draw Mr Jabber again and she got someone to make him for me, so he is my favourite toy now." 

"I'm sorry that happened to you Gem but you know you shouldn't have hit Billy, right?"

Gem nodded.  
"What should you have done?"  
"I have told mommy about Billy but she doesn't always listen. She tells me to ignore him but I can't." 

Oliver sighed. He knew what he would have done. Gone up to the school and demand to see the school's protocol on bullying and probably tear a strip off Mrs Marshall.

"I like you Oliver. I wish you were my dad."

Oliver could feel his ears reddening. Why would she say that? "I like you too kiddo. Now it's time to sleep. If you are good we'll do something nice tomorrow." 

"Oh no Oliver, I forgot. Mommy arranged a piano lesson for me so I don't miss out on my practise while I'm up here. It's tomorrow."

"She didn't mention anything about that. Where is it?"

Mommy told me to remind you. Like reminding you that I should be in bed by nine, and to tell you I'm not allowed to have this or have that. My lesson is at the community centre, can you take me? I'll call you when I've finished." 

"Fine."  
"Oliver can I ask you to do me a big favour? Please." 

"What is it Gem, it's a little late now."

"I just want you to record the story of Mr Jabber and the Unicorn. I didn't have my recorder when you told me that one. It's the first story you ever told me and I want to listen to it when I get home. It's my favourite."

"Okay Gem. But you know it won't be exactly the same."

"That's okay, but can you do it now so you won't forget." She handed him the recorder. "Goodnight Oliver, I love you."

"Oliver's breath caught in his throat. "G'night minx." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead."

Once Oliver had left the room Gem removed her phone from under her pillow and checked Google maps again. Palmer Tech was just fifteen minutes walk from the community centre. She'd told a little lie but it was all in a good cause and there wasn't much time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time...Gem engages in a little subterfuge.


	6. Gem's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight days to Christmas! It's here too quickly. Where did 2020 go?
> 
> I'm into a tighter lockdown regime from yesterday, we have a new mutant (hate that word) strain of the damn virus. Ugh. I'm so fed up, boredom kept at bay by writing. 
> 
> I want to get this fic to an appropriate place by the 23rd...and am determined to make it. Will post again on Saturday, Monday and Wednesday to get me there.
> 
> So here's the next update. You know Gem is going to see Felicity don't you.

"So Gem you have my number. Make sure you wait inside the community centre for me to pick you up, and don't talk to strangers. Promise me now."

"Oliver I know that. I'll wait for you inside and won't talk to strangers. I promise."

"Good. Come on I'm taking you in."

"You wanna come with me into the lesson? You can't, you'll embarrass me."

"Gem I'm the adult responsible for you, I'm seeing you safely inside."

"But Oliver we're right outside." Gem looked towards the community centre with growing alarm. Then her face brightened. "Oh look, there's my piano teacher now. She's probably waiting for me, I gotta go. Bye Oliver, see you later." She opened the door of the convertible and hurried towards the woman standing at the entrance to the Centre.

Looking on, Oliver saw Gem wave at the woman who smiled and held the door open for her. Satisfied all was well he drove away.

When the coast was clear Gem made her way out again to take the fifteen minute walk to the Palmer Tech Building. Allowing the revolving doors to sweep her through to the reception, Gem made her way confidently to the waiting security man and asked for Felicity Smoak.

"Do you have an appointment young lady?"

"No, I'm not here on business, well it's sort of personal business but if you tell Felicity...I mean Ms Smoak, I'm here she'll want to see me." 

"And what is your name?"

"It's Gemima Elizabeth Lance...um Ms Lance."

"Okay Ms Lance, please take a seat."

Several minutes later Felicity appeared. She saw Gem immediately and rushed to her. "Gemima what are you doing here? Did something happen?" 

"Felicity don't panic, nothing happened. I'm really sorry to bother you at work but this is really important. I need to talk to you." 

"Gem you're scaring me, what's going on?" 

"It's fine Felicity, I promise, I just want to ask you something."

Well you better come up to my office. She took Gem's hand and led her to the elevator. "This better be good Gem. Does Oliver know you're here."

Gemima looked sheepish. "Gem?" Felicity intoned sombrely as the elevator stopped on their floor.  
Ray Palmer was just approaching as they exited. "Felicity, I was just coming to see you. "Who's this?" Ray asked noticing the little person holding Felicity's hand. 

"I'm Felicity's friend from out of town, I'm just visiting," Gem volunteered. 

"Oh. Okay." Ray glanced at Felicity in surprise and looked down at Gem with a little smile. "And what's your name."

"My name is Gemima Elizabeth Lance. What's your name?"

Ray raised an eyebrow, his face wreathed in a smile. "I'm Ray Palmer. Are you related to Police Captain Lance?" 

"Yeah, he's my grandpa. Are you Palmer Tech? Does this whole place belong to you?"

"Yes, I suppose it does."

"Okay, well if you don't mind, I must talk to Felicity, it's important and I don't have a lot of time."

Ray chuckled. "Yes okay Gemima. I'll take my turn in line." He gave Felicity a quizzical look. "Why don't I pass by your office later."

"Thanks Ray, I won't be long. Come on Gem, let's have our meeting."

"Bye Gem, it was very nice meeting you."

"Bye. It was nice meeting you too Mr Palmer." Gem gave him a grin.

Felicity ushered Gem into her office and closed the door. "Take a seat Gem and tell me what's going on." 

"So Oliver doesn't know I'm here, I umm...please don't tell him." Felicity frowned. "I can explain," Gem added quickly. 

"I'm listening Gem, you better tell me everything." 

"Well I didn't want him to know I was coming to see you because he'd want to know why and I couldn't tell him could I. I'd promised not to give anyone your card, so I figured you wouldn't want anyone to know where you worked. So I said I was having a piano lesson at the community centre and that's where he took me."

"You walked from the community centre here by yourself?"

"Yeah, it's not far, I looked at the Google map and I got here safely didn't I. I'd never talk to strangers Felicity, I wouldn't." 

"I believe you Gem. Now what do you want to talk about?" 

"Okay. I'm going to ask you something but you mustn't tell. Do we have a deal?" 

Felicity was immediately alarmed. "I'll wait until I know more about your confidential disclosure. Are you in some kind of trouble Gem?" 

"Oh no, it's nothing like that."  
"Right, so what is it?"

"Do you remember when we talked in the park and I told you Oliver was not all that good at writing but he told great stories?"

"Yes....and...?"  
"Are you fast at typing?"

"Well I wasn't trained in the secretarial arts but I can type quickly enough. Why do you want to know? I'm confused Gem." 

"Well Oliver is the City Chef. He writes recipes for the Star City Herald and he's..."

"Really? Oliver is the City Chef?" 

Well that was a surprise. All this time she'd been following him and collecting his recipes. The guy's easy steps to cooking enabled her to produce a meal from scratch. She simply followed his clear instructions and placed her dish in the oven for the allotted time. Simple. She wasn't a candidate for Master Chef for sure but she ate much less junk and fast foods since coming to Star City.

"Yes he is, but that's not what I want to tell you," Gem continued. He's really trying to write a cookery book but he keeps getting rejection letters and his heart's not really in it. Writing the book I mean, not the cooking. He is the bestest ever cook, he lets me help. And he's really good at telling stories."

Gem explained what she had in mind.

Felicity listened with astonishment, watching the little girl's state of animation. Gem was definitely related to Oliver, there was a distinct resemblance but she'd confirmed that the police captain was her grandpa. She didn't know these people but her interest was peaked by the little blonde who had injected herself into her life and was now threatening to draw her in deeper. "So let me get this straight. You want me to transcribe this tape and send it to a publisher but you don't want Oliver to know?" 

"I figured if they didn't like his cookery book, they might like his stories for children better. Please, Felicity. I love Oliver's stories, they are better than anything anyone has ever read to me or I've read myself. His stories are so exciting, I feel like I'm there, with Mr Jabber. You have to listen to them." Gem opened her purse and removed the tape. "There are only two stories on here, there will be more. Oh please, we can do this. I'll pay you."

Felicity's eyes widened and she grinned, "You'll pay me? What with marbles?"

"I don't have any marbles but I have my allowance."

"You have an allowance?"

"Yeah, mommy gives me an allowance each month to buy the things I want, you know like toys and things, but I mostly save it."

"You don't have to pay me Gem. I'll do it as a favour for a friend, okay? So who is Mr Jabber."

"He's a Jabberwocky, the last of his kind but he has magical powers and we go on adventures together."

"I see," Felicity eyes twinkled. "Well I look forward to hearing Mr Jabber's adventures. Now we better get you back to the Community Centre."

"Oh thank you Felicity." Gemima gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're my friend." 

"Me too Gem. Come on, I'll walk you back."

****

Oliver was sitting in his convertible back at the community centre well before the hour was up. He'd found the nearest Starbucks until it was near time to pick Gem up.

When his phone rang he expected it to be Gem but it was Laurel whose number had been added to his contacts. "Laurel?"

"Hey Ollie, I'm just taking a minute to check in. How's Gem doing. I hope she's not causing any trouble."  
"No. She's a great kid. We're doing fine."  
"See, I told you she won't be any trouble. Can I have a quick word with her?"  
"Can you wait a few minutes, I'm expecting her any time now."  
"Where is she?"  
"At her piano lesson in the community centre. I'm waiting for her outside."  
"What are you talking about Ollie, what piano lesson?"  
Oliver's heart sank. "She told me you fixed for her to practise this week."  
"And you believed her? You should have checked with me."  
"Look there's been some misunderstanding. I'm at the community centre where I dropped her an hour ago. I'll go and find her and call you back."

"I'll be in a meeting, and I can't locate her from here but dad can. You text me as soon as you find my daughter Oliver." 

"I will. I have to go." Oliver rushed out of his convertible and ran into the Centre. "Where are your piano lessons held," he shouted at the receptionist. 

"I'm sorry sir, there are no piano lessons here."

"Have you seen this little girl?" He showed the woman an image of him and Gem, one of the selfies they'd taken.

"No, I haven't. Sorry." 

He called Gem, cursing himself for not doing that in the first place, but the phone rang until it went to voicemail. Oliver began to panic then. 

"You should have answered that Gem, it was probably Oliver," Felicity said.  
"I know," Gemina said quietly, looking worried.  
"You better call him back then."  
"Okay. Is there a back way into the Centre."  
"There's a carpark at the back, so I guess there's a way in."  
"Can we go that way, so I can call him from inside?"

"Okay, if that's what you want. We're on time," Felicity said, a little concerned about her role in the subterfuge. But Gem was trying to help Oliver and that was so sweet of her. There was no harm done. Gem would have to deal with the consequences of her actions.  
"You go inside and call Oliver. I'll wait out of sight until he picks you up, okay." She felt like a co-conspirator. 

"Thanks Felicity. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. Will Mr Palmer be cross that you left your office?"

Felicity smiled. "Don't worry about that. Just call Oliver." 

****

Oliver was relieved when he saw Gem's smiling face icon appear on his screen. He wouldn't be happy until he saw her in person. "Gem are you okay, where are you?" 

"Hi Oliver, I'm in the community centre waiting for you. Sorry I missed your call earlier." 

"Stay right where you are, I'm coming to get you. Don't move. Do you hear me?"  
"Yes Oliver," Gem said meekly. 

Oliver marched back into the Centre, the tension began to fall off his body at the sight of Gem. He picked her up and hugged her tight, stilling his mind, reigning it in; curbing the dark thoughts he'd harboured on what might have happened to her. He was also holding down his exasperation with her, for now.

"Let's go home," he said, "then you can tell me where you've been." 

Gemima gulped. Uhoh, she'd not got away with it. "I'm sorry Oliver, I can explain."

Oliver didn't say anything more. Still carrying Gem, he strode out of the building to his car, unaware that Felicity Smoak was observing them. Satisfied that Gem was safe, she made her way back to her office.

****

Gem stood head bowed, staring at her feet.

"Gem look at me please."  
Big blue eyes looked up at him. "I'm sorry Oliver."  
"What are you sorry for? Lying to me or scaring me half to death? Where were you Gem?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Didn't you say you'd explain? Do you know how worried I was?"  
"I know and I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Go to your room young lady. You will stay there until you decide to tell me the truth. Suppose something horrible had happened to you." 

"Well it didn't because I didn't talk to strangers."  
"Go to your room Gem."  
"No. I don't want to," Gem yelled mutinously."  
"Gemima Elizabeth Lance go to your room right now. Move it young lady, on the double. Now," Oliver yelled the last word. 

With one look at Oliver's face Gemima ran to her room and slammed the door.

Oliver sighed heavily. He was at his wits end. Why wouldn't she say where she'd been. No one had taken her, that was the dreadful thought that first came to mind. Wherever Gem had gone it was planned by her. What the hell was he going to say to Laurel. Her text response to his said she'd call him. 

In a state of agitation, Oliver startled when his phone rang and didn't bother to check on the caller. "Laurel, Gem is fine," he said straightaway. "She was in the community centre, there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh good. I'm glad to hear it." 

Shocked at hearing an unfamiliar voice, Oliver looked at his phone. It was an unknown caller. "Who's this?"

"It's Felicity, Felicity Smoak. We met at the café in the park."

Oliver swallowed and stared at his phone? _It was her._ How did she get his number? 

"Oliver are you there?"  
"Yes, yes I am. Just surprised to hear from you."

"I just wanted to let you know that Gemima came to my office today, and I took her back to the community centre. I waited until you picked her up." 

Oliver frowned. "Gem came to your office? Umm, I had no idea she was going to see you Ms Smoak, I hope she was no bother." Gem had obviously connected with his mystery girl, why didn't she just say she was going to see her. 

"Please, call me Felicity, Gem does. It was fine. She's no trouble, and an adorable little person."

"She is. How did you get..."

"I just wanted to check Gem was okay and to reassure you she was safe today," Felicity quickly interrupted him. She was not up for an interrogation. "Well goodbye Oliver."

"Felicity wait...I.."

_Goodbye,_ Oliver mouthed silently to the disconnected tone coming from his phone. He looked towards Gem's room and decided to let her stay there for a while. She lied to him. He sat on the couch pondering how he'd break the impasse between them. 

Forty minutes later he decided she'd been banished long enough. He picked up her soft toy and approached the room. Oliver pushed Mr Jabber's head around the door and adopted an accent.  
_Hey Gem, it's Mr Jabber. Oliver tells me you've been in your room long enough and I should come get you._

"Go away, I don't wanna play," Gem said peevishly.

_Oh don't be like that kid, Oliver is sorry he shouted at you. Come on, you'd better hurry. It's time for another adventure. The ship is sailing on the tide, you don't want to miss it._

Gem grinned, picked up her recorder and went to find Mr Jabber. 

_Hey kid, over here._

Gem saw her stuffed toy sitting on the kitchen island but no sign of Oliver. She moved towards Mr Jabber. "Where are we going?"

_Well we're about to sail away on the pirate ship to far away lands but how about some hot chocolate with marsh mellows before we go?_

"Oh I love marsh mellows. Will you tell Oliver I'm sorry for yelling at him?"

_I know he forgives you Gem but you did scare him earlier._

"I know, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to see Felicity and I should have told Oliver."

Oliver moved from his hiding position, crouching down on one side of the island. "You can't ever do that again Gem, promise me."

Gem moved round to his side of the island, her arms stretched around his hips. "Why don't I have a daddy like all my other friends?"

Oliver's entire body stiffened at the unexpected turn in their interaction. He lifted her up to sit on the island. "I don't know Gem, you should ask your mom." 

"I did. She said if Howard asked her to marry him then he'd be my dad, but he still wouldn't be my real dad and I don't really like him. He doesn't pay any attention to me, neither does mommy sometimes. Not like you. You spend lots of time with me and we do fun things together."

"Well I tell you what, why don't we fix that hot chocolate and then sail far away on that pirate ship," Oliver said, rapidly steering the conversation away from a subject he wasn't happy discussing with her.

"Yay. Don't forget the marsh mellows." Gem held her tape recorder at the ready, she was obsessed with her new gadget and took every opportunity to make Oliver tell her a new Mr Jabber story for recording.

Later that night, once he'd fed Gem, told her yet another story and tucked her in for the night, Oliver took some time to gather his thoughts. He stood looking out through the glass wall at the basswood trees, now ghostly in appearance. They stood like sentinels guarding the West face of the loft. 

There was new momentum in his life since Gem's arrival. The energy coursed through his veins with new vitality. Then there was Felicity. His mind filled with thoughts of her, that slightly throaty voice in his ear. Surely the ice was well and truly broken between them now. Enough to invite her out with him and Gem, just to say thank you for being nice to his little guest. Had Gem given her his number? Well now he had hers. It was already saved in his list of contacts.

 _Felicity Smoak,_ he whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time...Gem and Oliver invite Felicity to go on a date with them.


	7. Ask Holmes

"Hey, good morning," Oliver greeted Gem who emerged out of her room still in her pj's clutching Mr Jabber.

"Morning," Gem responded, rubbing an eye.

"You're still tired. Must be all that excitement from yesterday." Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What are we doing today?"

"Well it's a nice day. I thought we'd have breakfast then I'd do some work. We'll do lunch in the park then go to KartWorld. What do you think?"

Gem grinned broadly. "Yay, another fun day. I wish I could live here with you all the time. Will Felicity be in the park?" 

"I don't know. She'll be at work I expect. Did you give her my number?" 

"No. Did she call you?" Gem hoped Felicity had kept her secret.

"She just wanted to let me know you were with her yesterday. Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to go see her."

Gem shrugged. "I thought you wouldn't let me."

She was probably right about that. He would not have agreed for her to disturb Felicity at work. "What would you like for breakfast?" 

"Can we have pancakes?"  
"They are my speciality."  
"With strawberries and chocolate buttons?"  
Oliver chuckled. "I don't have any strawberries but you can have some banana and apple. Why don't you go and get dressed." 

****

Several hours later Oliver and Gem were settling down to order lunch when Gem jumped up from her chair. "Look, she's here. Felicity," she called and waved, running out to meet her friend and walked her back to their table.

Oliver stood up with a smile on this face. "Hi, we didn't expect to see you. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes Felicity, sit with us, _pleeease,"_ Gem joined in the persuasion.

Felicity laughed. "Okay, I'll join you for a few minutes but I have to get back to work. I'm only here for a sandwich, they're so fresh and tasty from the café." 

Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off her, he pulled out a chair. "Thanks for looking after little minx here yesterday." 

Their eyes connected, and Felicity stared back. His deep blue gaze was direct and unwavering. Feeling a little exposed, Felicity tore her eyes away, breaking the momentary connection between them. "There's no need to thank me, Gem and I were having girl time, right Gem?" 

Gemima nodded. "We're going karting after lunch would you like to come with us Felicity?" 

"That sounds nice Gem, but I have to work, I'm going back now for a meeting." 

"Oh Felicity please. Mr Palmer will let you if you ask him."

"You work for Palmer?" Oliver enquired.

"Yes, I do...is that okay?"

Oliver furrowed his brow, "Yes, of course, why wouldn't it be."

"Well I know Ray purchased Queen Consolidated a few years back and I've only found out recently that you are _the_ Oliver Queen, and I just thought, well you might..." Felicity's words petered out and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to stop herself babbling on about how he might feel awkward at his loss of status because of his father's misdeeds. Besides, she'd only be repeating gossip. 

_She works for Palmer and calls him Ray?_

"Felicity, it's okay, as you say it was some time ago. What do you do at Palmer Tech?"

Felicity felt her skin erupt in goose bumps where his fingers had lightly touched her bare arm. "Oh nothing important, basic stuff."

Oliver nodded. 

_But you call the President Ray and you don't look like someone concerned with basic stuff._

"What about you? Gem tells me you are the City Chef." 

"Did she now?" Oliver ruffled Gem's hair. "Revealed all my secrets did you minx. What else did you tell Felicity during your girls' time?" 

"Nothing," Gem said a little too quickly." Oliver raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm an avid follower of your column Oliver," Felicity deflected his attention. 

"You are?" Oliver's grin spread from ear to ear, he was feeling inordinately pleased with himself. She actually read his column and tried out his recipes. That was pleasing to know. From now on he'd do his column with her in mind.

"I am. Because of you I'm a passable cook, having graduated beyond being able to boil water. I even tried to roast a chicken recently and to my surprise it was edible."

Oliver laughed. "Thank you, you're the first in-person review I've received". He felt the rush pass through him as he gazed into her eyes.

"Please Felicity ask Mr Palmer if you can come with us"

Felicity pulled her eyes away from Oliver's. "Umm, yes, okay Gem." She decided on the spur of the moment, "I'll try to join you but I'm not promising, if I can I will." What the heck, Iris said she should have fun. Leaving work a few hours early would not compensate for the many late hours she worked. 

"Do you know where KartWorld is?" Gem asked.  
"I'm sure I can find it. Well I should go." Felicity rose from her chair. 

Oliver stood up too. "It would be nice to see you later, I hope you can come."

"I'd like to, so see you later?" She spoke just to him.  
Oliver acknowledged that with a nod. "We should be there by about 3.30 p.m."  
Felicity gave him a smile. "Bye Gem, see you later."

"Bye Felicity," Gem said happily, grinning at them both. 

Gem and Oliver had lunch then fed the ducks before moving on to KartWorld a little later than expected but Felicity was nowhere in sight. 

"Looks like your friend Felicity has changed her mind."  
"She's your friend too. I saw you looking at her all googly eyed."  
"No you didn't Gem, you've just made that up."  
"I think she likes you too. Why do grown-ups make things so complicated, If you like her and she likes you then you should ask her out for ice cream and I can come too." 

Oliver laughed. "You're right Gem, we grown-ups do make things much too complicated. I tell you what, next time I see Felicity I'm gonna invite her out for ice-cream, okay? We should get on the track though, we can't wait any longer."

It took Felicity longer than anticipated to complete what she was working on. She was running late to meet Gem and Oliver plus she had a bad attack of cold feet. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But she didn't want to disappoint Gem and a tiny part of her wanted to see Oliver again, just an itsy bitsy part. 

She arrived at KartWorld in time to observe Oliver securing Gem into her seat before turning to say something to the technician assisting them. Oliver looked nothing like that louche trust fund frat boy of the past that Iris's words had conjured. In blue jeans and matching Henley, he looked fit and sexy as hell. She took in his square jaw shaded by a golden brown stubble slightly lighter in colour to his close cut hair but long enough to bury her fingers in. Felicity closed her eyes and swallowed. Where did that come from?  
Easy Smoak, you're really not ready for that. 

Felicity ducked out of sight as Oliver turned to put on his own helmet and goggles. 'Are you ready co-pilot,' she heard him say. Felicity smiled at Gem's response - 'Thunderbirds Are Go dude. Yay.'

She decided she wanted to be part of the fun and hurriedly paid for her own kart and took off after them. Within a short distance Felicity over took them and waved as she went passed.

"That's Felicity," yelled Gem, "after her." They raced each other with Felicity holding her ground in pole position, and Gem yelling at Oliver, urging him on.

Oliver wasn't sure what happened next but when two other karts caught up with them, there was a bump and Felicity's car shot off into the grassy central reservation. Oliver swerved off course to avoid a collision and somehow found himself going through a hedge. He ended up on an outer road where karts are not supposed to be, going in the wrong direction. 

By the time Oliver and Gem arrived at the finishing point, Felicity was waiting for them and the proprietor was having a melt down. "What kind of stunt was that wise guy," he yelled at Oliver. "Do you know how much these things cost?"

"Don't tell me," Oliver said crossly, "tell them." He pointed at the couple of drivers being assisted by technicians. "My actions avoided a serious accident." 

"He's right." Felicity stepped up to defend Oliver. "One of those guys bumped me off the track." 

The proprietor promptly turned on Felicity. "And you, you're not blameless Maria Andretti. What do you think you were doing driving like that, this isn't the Circuits of the Americas.

"Oh chill Bob. Here, take my card if you have any other complaints." Gemima proffered her no longer just mere paper card. Felicity put a hand over her mouth and turned away to control her urge to laugh. Oliver raised an eyebrow, looked into the man's glaring eyes and then down to the Bob name-tag pinned on his chest.

"The next time you pull a stunt like that, I'll have you banned, all three of you," Bob warned. 

"That's not fair," Gem retorted. "I'm just a kid and I can't drive." 

Bob shook his head and walked away, having wordlessly rejected Gem's 'card'. 

"Well guys, now our reputation is well and truly trashed at this establishment, I think we should leave quietly. Ms Smoak may I invite you to join me for ice cream?" Oliver winked at Gem and she giggled. 

Felicity looked from one to the other. "What?"  
"Nothing," they said in unison, looking at her with innocent expressions.  
"In that case I'd be happy to Mr Queen, I take it Ms Lance will be joining us?"

Yes I am," Gem asserted, stepping between the two of them and taking one of their hands.

Oliver looked at Felicity over Gem's head and they smiled, each quietly enjoying a moment that felt right and flowed naturally. "I'll follow you," Felicity said when they reached Oliver's convertible. He nodded, there was no need for words.

Oliver took them to _Ice Bomb_ the latest avant-garde creamery to arrive in Star City. It was a magnet for families with young children. Gem ordered a strawberry and chocolate bomb, Felicity had a mint chip salsa and Oliver had a pineapple and vanilla thrill. Their ices looked and tasted as exotic as their names. 

The trio laughed and teased each other, blending in with the melee of young families around them.

"Felicity I have something for you, can I leave it at your office tomorrow? Can I Oliver?" Gem suddenly remembering that maybe she should check with him first.

Oliver held his hand up, chest high. "Why are you asking me? I'm just a guy and dare not get involved with your girl stuff."

Felicity laughed. "He gets it Gem. But I'm working at home tomorrow so maybe Oliver can drop you off for some more girl time." They both looked at him.

"Sure, Why not, I suppose you want me to wait or shall I go and come back to pick you up your ladyship?"

Gem giggled. "I think you should go, what do you think Felicity?"

"Good idea, I agree."

****

Gem was quite tired by the time they arrived back at the loft. She ate a little of the roast chicken and veg Oliver prepared but insisted on having her story. She fell asleep before Oliver reached half way but he continued to the end, taping it for her. It was about Mr Jabber and Gem's adventuresome day at the race track.

Tired himself, Oliver took a long hot shower and retired to bed with a book. He'd read the same sentence half a dozen times before he put the book down. He switched off the light and settled down to replay his afternoon with one, Felicity Smoak. She'd laughed a lot and seemed much more relaxed compared to the first two occasions he tried to have a conversation with her.

His quiet musing didn't last long. His phone pinged with a message from Laurel:

_Would it be okay if Gem stayed couple days longer? Sorry. Something came up. Will call tomorrow to explain._

Oliver threw the phone on the bed beside him. He had no problem with Gem staying longer, he was enjoying her company, but he was irritated with Laurel. No change. She was still locked into her high-handed manner with little regard for it's impact on others.

****

In her apartment Felicity too was dressed for bed. She'd enjoyed spending time with Oliver and Gem, and hadn't had so much fun for a long time. Thinking about it, she and Cooper didn't really do fun. He was too intense, she didn't remember ever having a good belly laugh with him.  
Instead of going to her bedroom, she turned towards a tiny alcove configured into an office with a desk and shelves specifically for her technical books. She switched on her computer, an only-one-of-its-kind customized Smoak design.

"Holmes. Data on the Queen family of Star City."

A file appeared on the screen and Felicity skimmed through it, speed reading. Not much more than she already knew from Ray and Iris.

"Further data on Oliver Queen."

 **Do you want Gossip blogs Felicity**

"Yes Holmes, I do." 

Felicity open the file and read. Oh, yes, this was much more interesting. Aha. Laura Lance was a former girlfriend. That was the name he'd used when she called him yesterday. Ergo Laurel Lance must be Gem's mother. There were more images of Oliver with a variety of other women but not so much with Laurel; images of him and Tommy Merlyn with tabloid pieces on their escapades. A different Oliver to how he looked today. His parents' death must have taken a heavy toll on him. And there was his younger sister Thea to take care of from a very young age. 

Felicity leaned back in her chair thinking about Oliver. She liked him very much, especially how he was with Gem. She was also curious about him at a deeper level. It would be nice to get to know him, even date him? But she knew she was not yet over Cooper, she was still grieving that loss. She wasn't sure she could totally trust men. Cooper had turned out to be no different from her father. She shut that down immediately, not a path she wanted to stray on to right now. 

The next command to Holmes teetered on the tip of Felicity's tongue. No, she couldn't do that, it would be spying, and against the law. She shouldn't break the law. Just because she could didn't mean she should. She stepped over the thought and moved on. "Holmes is Oliver Queen the faithful type, I'm asking for a friend."

**That is an inappropriate search command**

Felicity laughed. "I love you Holmes."

**You are the wind beneath my wings Felicity**

She grinned and switched off the computer and headed to bed.  
She stopped midway, turned back and switched it on again. She hated mysteries.

"Holmes, show me the birth certificate for Gemima Elizabeth Lance, daughter of Laurel Lance, resident of Washington, District of Columbia." 

She had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time....Show and Tell


	8. Show and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 'who's de daddy' has become a meme in this fic. Every male in this story (including mentions) has been put forward as a possibility, including Robert Queen! The only one left out is Cooper! 😂😂 You're all killing me.
> 
> Then there are those who DO NOT want it to be Oliver...well somebody has to be Gem's dad. Maybe a random character...?

Oliver glanced at his ringing phone. He really didn't want to talk to her, not so early in the morning. What drama had she generated now? Real or manufactured? 

"Hello Laurel. I saw your text, what's going on?"

"Morning Ollie. I need one small favour from you." 

"Another one? What is it this time?"

"Gem and I will be moving to Canada with Howard. I've found a really good school for her, it's private and I need her passport."

"Why do you need her passport for school? Does Gem know about this move?"

"The passport is required by the school for all foreign students. I applied for one before I left Star City. I checked with the Passport Office yesterday and they can provide a certified copy of the relevant page. Can you pick it up and send it to me? Please don't say anything to Gem, I wanted to get everything organized before I told her."

There was silence. 

"Ollie please, it'll take you no time at all. I've already given them your name, everything will be ready, you just have to show some ID."

"Fine."

"Thanks Ollie. Today if possible, I don't have a lot of time. Look, I have to go, I have an early start. Oh and thanks for having Gem a while longer, I owe you. Bye." 

The line went dead.

Oliver felt unduly irritated and tried to stay calm. It was none of his business and he would stay out of it. Gem was Laurel's daughter and she could organize life around her child as she sees fit, but it seemed so unfair to Gem. She should have been part of the conversation before she was presented with a done deal. 

****

  


Oliver didn't enter Felicity's apartment, although he was curious to see where she lived. He simply dropped Gem off and left to pick up the document Laurel needed.

"Mr Queen I need to see some ID, then I need you to sign the receipt form." The motherly looking woman smiled at him from behind the pane of glass that separated them. She pushed a document through the gap at the bottom of the window. "I must say, you have a lovely daughter, she's very photogenic." 

Oliver signed the receipt form and pushed it through the gap. He smiled at the official. "She's not my daughter."

"You are Mr Queen, Mr Oliver Queen?" 

Oliver frowned, he had just shown her his ID. "Yes, I am."

"Ms Lance gave your name as the person picking up the document so can you check the information on this birth certificate?" She pushed another document through. "We cannot issue a passport if the supporting documents are fraudulent."

"Excuse me? I don't understand. I'm not in a position to check whether the documents Ms Lance gave you are fraudulent." 

Oliver's eyes fell on the document headed **District of Columbia Certificate of Birth.**  
He homed in on the Family Record section. _Father's Full Name: Oliver Jonas Queen._

Oliver's eyes glazed over, his body heat shot up. He was lightheaded and finding it difficult to breathe. His heart hammered against his ribcage. He knew he was having a full blown panic attack. They had started right after his parents' death and for a time he couldn't face going outside. 

Dark memories returned.

"Mr Queen is something wrong?" 

The disembodied voice came from a long way away. Through sheer force of will Oliver pulled himself back from the abyss and focused on the speaker. 

He had to get out of there.

"I'm fine. Everything is in order." He took the document she handed him and walked quickly away. He struggled to remember where he'd left his car. There was very little chance of being able to drive home for a while. He needed a safe space to pull himself together.

He found the convertible and sat inside with eyes closed; he forced his mind to go blank. It was a relief that Gem wasn't with him.

Oliver took a few sips of water before going into anxiety-reducing breathing mode; calm and slow breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth. He sipped more water then continued with the breathing until he felt stabilized enough to drive home. 

He called Laurel as soon as he stepped into the Loft. The call went to voicemail and he didn't leave a message. An hour later he tried again and got the same outcome.

_Stay calm Oliver. Call her later. Go and pick Gem up, that'll give you something to do._

****

  


Felicity laughed. Oliver was a natural, she liked the sound of his voice, smooth but expressive. These would make great audio books. "Oliver is really funny when he puts on Mr Jabber's voice." She and Gem were sitting side by side on the couch listening to a recent Mr Jabber adventure. 

"I told you you would like them. He makes them up as he goes along, sometimes his story is about what we did that day but he adds funny bits." 

Felicity glanced sideways at Gem, such a sweet adorable kid, a little too grown-up than she should be for her age. She had a wonderful father and she didn't know. She presumed Oliver didn't know either or else he was a great actor. Her heart ached for them both. What kind of mother would do that, leave her baby girl with her own father and neither of them knew. In that moment she hated the unknown Laurel Lance.

Gem got restless after a while and started to wander around Felicity's living space. 

"Is this your boyfriend Felicity?" 

Felicity looked up in surprised and saw what Gem was holding. She'd forgotten that framed photograph of her and Cooper in happier days. Not really knowing why she brought it with her to Star City, Felicity had left it turned face down on the bookshelf. "Not any more, he wasn't exactly who I thought he was." 

"So why do you keep his picture?"

_Answer the question Felicity, why do you keep his picture?_

"You know what, you're absolutely right. Here, pass it to me." Felicity removed the photo from the frame, tore it in half and in half again. "There, I don't know why I didn't do that before. Thank you for reminding me it had to be done."

"That's okay," Gem replied. "I used to have a boyfriend in kindergarten, his name was Cory. We talked about getting married but his dad said he had to stop wetting the bed first." She looked at Felicity with a rueful expression. 

Felicity burst into laughter. Gem joined in too. "That was good advice Gem, you really don't want to be marrying a boy who wets the bed." 

"Felicity when do you think we can get the stories to the publisher?"

"In a day or two, they're not very long, and we only need to send two or three stories as a sample." 

"I think we should send Mr Jabber too."

"Oh Gem you don't have to do that. Do you want to be parted from him?"

"I'll get him back won't I? I just want them to see what he looks like."

"Tell you what, why don't I take a photo of him and send that."

"Okay, I have him here with me, in my backpack. She ran to get Mr Jabber. "And I have this too."

"What's that?"

Gem removed a folded letter from the pocket of her backpack and handed it to Felicity. "It's the last rejection letter Oliver got. He told me to pin it up with the others." 

"Okay, so I'll send everything to this publisher. I'll let you know when it's done. You should call Oliver Gem, and I should get on with some Palmer Tech work." Her attention was drawn to the ringing phone on the coffee table. "It's Oliver." She picked it up. "Hi, we were just going to call you." 

"Well no need because I'm already here. I've obviously anticipated my lady's wishes," Oliver said in an even tone. He was glad his voice sounded normal.

"Great, you'd make an excellent chauffeur. Do you want to come up?"

"Actually Felicity, would you mind bringing Gem downstairs. I have some things to attend to. If I come up I'll probably end up putting off what needs to be done. Rain check?" His excuse sounded lame to him but he could neither face leaving his vehicle nor did he relish having to face them both knowing Gem was his daughter. He wasn't sure he could hold it together.

"Oh, okay, give us a few minutes we'll be right down." Felicity was relieved too, as she was when he didn't linger earlier. Knowing what she knew made it awkward to be in the same space with the two of them. She wasn't sure she could control her lack of brain-to-mouth filter. She now regretted the impulse that drove her the night before. Her frontal lobes had let her down, they were supposed to inhibit impulsive tendencies. Nothing good ever comes from snooping Smoak, she chastised herself. 

Oliver and Gem should know but it wasn't her place to tell them. Well, she wasn't sure, maybe she could find a way to lead Oliver to that discovery for himself. She wondered why she was so drawn to Oliver Queen and his daughter but she was. Gem had captured her heart, her little personality was engaging. And Oliver...well he was engaging too. Very. 

****

  


Back at the Loft again, Oliver couldn't follow his usual work routine, he couldn't concentrate. His eyes rested frequently on Gem, the daughter he didn't know he had and whom he'd grown so fond of in just a matter of days. Speedy was right, she'd seen the resemblance straightaway. Why hadn't he seen it? The childhood photos of the blonde blue-eyed little boy were a mirror image of Gem. She had very little of Laurel.

He didn't have to think about when it happened. He could take a guess. Thea was right. One thing puzzled him though. Throughout their years together Laurel had never once raised the subject of children, nor did she seem particularly keen on the idea. Her sole focus was on her career. 

Of course, the reason dawned on him. Laurel was expecting him to come into his inheritance after his father's death. He may be misjudging her, and the timing of her pregnancy was sheer coincidence, but he doubted it. It had always been about money with Laurel. She said her liaison with Gem's father had been a mistake. Clearly it was, because he'd ended up if not exactly living in poverty, definitely with an inability to provide the lifestyle Laurel craved.

"Oliver can we get a Christmas tree tomorrow? You should really have one, and some decorations." 

Gem's voice dragged him back to the present. "Okay, we can do that."

"Khoool. And I can help you decorate it." 

"Good, I'd like that." He was suddenly eager to create memories with Gem before Laurel whisked her away to another country. But he was not going to let her get away with it. He wanted to be in Gem's life and he'd go to court if necessary to achieve that. He'd already missed seven years of her life through no fault of his own. 

"Oliver, are you okay, you're looking sad."

"I'm fine Gem. Did you have a good time with Felicity today?"

"Yeah, I like Felicity. I hope we can go for ice cream again." 

Oliver stared at his daughter, her words wrung his heart. Future visits to Star City would be limited from now on. "We're going to play mini golf with Thea tomorrow," he offered as unconscious compensation.

"Khool. I like Thea too."

After their evening meal, father and daughter watched two movies. It came down to a choice between two. _Inside Out_ and _Frozen._ In the end they watched both but Gem fell asleep leaning against Oliver half way through the second movie. 

He picked her up and put her to bed then sat beside her watching his daughter, his little girl. His heart was already filling with love for her. In a very short time she had transformed his life, given him new perspective. 

Oliver left the room and closed the door. He picked up his phone. At this time of night Laurel shouldn't be in any meeting or visiting schools or whatever hell else she was doing.

As soon as she answered, Oliver launched off. "Just when were you planning to tell me Gem was my daughter?" 

"What? How did you..? The copy of the birth certificate...you were not supposed to see that, they were just...."

"Shut up Laurel, just shut up."

"Look Oliver, I don't need anything from you. Howard and I are going to be married and he'll be a much better father to Gem."

"You can't do this Laurel, I won't let you."

"I can't do what Oliver? We both know that you have no contribution to make to Gem's life. Can you afford her schooling and give her the life style I can?" 

"Not everything is about money Laurel. I'm Gem's father and have an important contribution to make to her life."

"Like what Ollie, how do you intend to support Gem, given your circumstances. I've been both mother and father to that little girl for the last seven years and have never asked for anything from you. Maybe if you'd been a little more responsible, things between us might have turned out differently. Look just get on with your life and forget you ever met Gem."

"What you mean is I'm no longer rich so not good enough to be a father to my own daughter. Are you going to tell her, or shall I?"

"Ollie no, you can't tell her, promise me. I'll tell Gem when the time is right. She'll only get upset and all this will be much harder for all of us." 

"That's not good enough Laurel, she needs to know now. You've denied her a father for seven years. I know why, but how could you be so cruel to both of us. Do you even know how Gem feels about not having a dad?"

"I suppose you're going to tell me you do?"

"Yes, I do. Gem has raised it with me since she's been here. She compares herself to her friends who have dads. She's hurting Laurel. As old as I am, I know the pain of not having my dad in my life. And your boyfriend will never take my place in my daughter's life. Do you hear me? Gem needs to know she has a father."

"Oliver please, if you care about Gem, you can't tell her. Not yet. I should be there too."

"Fine, we will tell her together when you get here. And this is not over Laurel. You will not whisk my daughter out of the country and deny me access to her." 

"I'll pick Gem up in three days. Goodnight Oliver." 

The line went dead. Oliver threw his phone on the couch and dragged his fingers through his hair. He was shaking with anger. 

"Oliver are you okay?" 

He turned sharply to find Gem staring at him. "What's the matter sweetheart, did you have a bad dream?" 

Gem shook her head. "No. I heard shouting and you sounded angry." 

Oliver closed his eyes. He didn't even realise he'd raised his voice. What did she hear?   
_Fuck!_

"Oh Gem, I'm sorry if I woke you. He reached her in a few steps, picked her up and took her back to bed with Gem's little arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "There's nothing for you to worry about sweetheart. You go back to sleep, I'll be right here, okay?" 

"Okay," Gem said softly, reluctantly releasing him from her strangle hold. 

Oliver stayed until he was certain Gem had gone back to sleep, her breathing rhythmic and even. He left her room and walked out on to the balcony where he sat gazing at the stars until he felt tired enough to go to bed. But sleep deserted him for a long time.

Tomorrow he would consult Burrows, the Queen family lawyer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm..there it is. What can I say? Had to side-step the two readers who challenged me about Oliver being de daddy - from chapter 2 for goodness sake! They were just on it. Heck. 
> 
> Next time...Life gets fraught.


	9. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to get to this point BEFORE Christmas, so this is the last update for a while (not long, maybe a week) - sorry @irishfirechick!
> 
> Under attack from this new Covid variant and some people are just not doing what they should. So I'm into lockdown and lock-in (again) for the next few weeks - with board games and zoom quizzes...a new kind of Christmas. 
> 
> But on with the saga of how Oliver is coping with the new revelations....Laurel really isn't a nice person. Someone suggested she was the villain of this fic. I think so.

Oliver sat at the kitchen island deep in thought with his first cup of caffeine for the day when Gem came padding in and stood staring at him.

"Morning munchkin." 

Gem made no response, just stared at Oliver, her blue eyes as big as saucers.

"Would you like some juice?" Gem nodded. Oliver moved to lift her into a chair and sat back down again. They stared at each other. Oliver frowned, "you're quiet this morning, are you okay?" Gem nodded again. "I talked to your mommy, she'll be here in three days." 

"But that's Christmas Eve, I want to stay with you for Christmas then you won't be by yourself." 

"But I won't be by myself munchkin, I'll have Thea and Roy." God, he loved his daughter, there was a connection from that very first afternoon she arrived.

"Who's Roy?"  
"Thea's boyfriend." 

"If Mommy had talked to me, I would've told her I wanted to stay with you."  
"Well it was late Gem, and you were sleeping."  
"I'm not ready to go home yet, I like it here."

"I like having you here too but it's the Christmas holidays and you need to spend time with your mommy." 

"But you're my daddy," Gem said with unassailable certainty, and a stare that dared him to deny it. 

Oliver gripped the carton of juice he was holding, his eyes widened in shock. He stared at Gem. She stared back unblinkingly.

"Gem were you..?...How did you...?...You know that?" 

"I woke up and heard you shouting. You said you are my daddy, now I know why I love you." 

Oliver's eyes brimmed with tears that ran down his cheeks; he was incapable of stopping them. "Oh Gem, come here." She jumped off the high chair and ran into his arms. They hugged each other. He'd hoped she'd been too sleepy last night but obviously she'd heard enough. "I love you too Gem." He kissed the top of her head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were my daddy?" 

Had he not gone to the Passport Office he would never have known. "Gem I...I didn't know, not until yesterday when I...You have your own passport now and your mom asked me to pick it up and that's when I knew. I was waiting for your mommy to come so we could tell you together."

"Is that why you were shouting at mommy because she didn't tell you?"

"I'm sorry I missed the first seven years of your life Gem. We will have to make up for it." The tears sprung to Oliver's eyes again.

"It's okay daddy, don't be sad, you didn't know. Mommy didn't tell me either and I kept asking her. I'm happy you're my daddy because I won't have to live with Howard now if mommy marries him." 

"What will your mom and Howard think about that?"  
Gem shrugged. "Howard won't care."  
"You know it won't be as easy as that Gem."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you need to go to school among other things."

"What other things? There are schools here, and grandpa is here too." 

_You'll be going to school in Canada my sweet girl. That's gonna be such a shock to your little system, being away from everyone you know and love, and there's nothing I can do to stop it._

"Let's talk about this when your mom gets here. For now its our secret okay?"  
Gem released a huge sigh, "okay."  
"So can we spend the next two days having fun?" Oliver was anxious to distract her for a while.  
Gem nodded vigorously. "Can we get a Christmas tree today?"  
"Yeah, and Thea can help us decorate it." 

Gem grinned. "Thea will be my auntie, I mean she is my auntie. Can we tell her, I don't want to wait for mommy."

"Okay, I suppose so. Why don't you get dressed while I make breakfast."  
Oliver watched his daughter leave, his sweet adorable kid. Laurel is right, he was not in a position to support her but he was going to fight to have her in his life on a regular basis. 

****

Oliver and Gem got a tree and decorations from Home Depot and goofed around getting it up to the Loft. They'd just started to decorate it when Thea walked in. 

"Hey you guys, what's this? Ollie you have a tree!" 

"Auntie Thea, Auntie Thea," Gem yelled, getting off her knees still clutching a candy stick. She ran to Thea and wrapped her arms around her waist, her head lay against her new aunt. Thea looked at her brother over Gem's head, her eyes wide with surprise and puzzlement.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"No," Oliver frowned. See who it is."

Thea opened the door. "Oh Laurel it's you, come in."  
"Mommy," Gem shouted and ran to her mother.

"Pumpkin." Laurel swept her daughter up and hugged her. "My, how you've grown.  
"You're not supposed to be here yet, it's too early," Gem informed her mother. 

"Too early for what? I thought you'd be happy to see me Gem. Sweetheart I finished my business early so I could come and get you. You and I and Howard are going to have a nice Christmas together like a family. I have something exciting to tell you. In the New Year we're going to live in Canada, won't that be nice? You'll love your new school."

"No," Gem screamed, "what about Oliver?"

Oliver stood rooted to the spot, he couldn't believe what was happening. Inwardly he was seething, the hot anger slowly colonizing his entire being. He wanted to scream at her, tell her how destructive and clueless she was being. He'd forgotten how infuriating his ex could be. She must have left Canada at dawn to get here so soon. Was this the result of their talk last night? "Laurel I need to talk to you."

She ignored him. "Where are your things Gem, come and show me please." 

"No, I wanna have Christmas with my daddy."

All movement came to a standstill. Laurel looked daggers at Oliver. "You told her?" 

"Well it's obvious you had no intention of doing so," the hot rage flared. He wanted to shake her and yell 'can't you see what you're doing to Gem.' In that moment he hated Laurel.

"No, my daddy didn't tell me anything. I heard him shouting at you when I was in bed, because you never told him about me."

"Gem, it's not like that, it's complicated."

"No. You always say that, it's not. I want to stay with my daddy, I don't want to go to Canada."

"That's not happening Gemima, you're coming home with me. Now where are your things?" 

"I'll show you Laurel," Thea offered. She'd stood aside watching the whole thing with consternation. Laurel had burst into the Loft like a malignant shockwave. Under all that fake smiley-ness, she only ever wanted one thing, to be Lady of the Manor. She'd never liked Laurel, and she didn't understand what was going on - Gem calling her auntie and Oliver daddy. Although the resemblance was there. When did he know? 

Gem ran to Oliver and wrapped her arms around his legs. "I want to stay with you daddy, I don't want to go to Canada."

Oliver knelt on the floor and took Gem by the shoulders. He didn't expect Laurel to come bursting in and was unprepared for what was happening. There was nothing he could do to stop her taking Gem. It was breaking his heart to see his little girl so distressed. How could Laurel be so callous.

He pushed her hair away from her face. "Listen to me Gem, I want you to be brave, can you do that for me?" Gem nodded, her little face blotchy, her eyes beseeching him to make it all go away and he couldn't. "You have to go with mommy. Do you remember I said it wasn't going to be easy for you to come live with me?" Gem nodded again. "Well this is what I meant. You cannot come yet, it will take time but we will talk on facetime until I see you again, okay?" 

Gem nodded despondently. "You promise?"  
"Yes Gem I promise."

"But I didn't get to play mini golf with you and Thea, and say goodbye to Felicity." The tears flooded down her cheeks again.

"We will get to play with Thea another time and I'll tell Felicity you said goodbye."  
"Will I see her again?"  
"Of course you will honey."

Laurel emerged from Thea's room carrying Gem's small suitcase and her backpack. "Come on Gem," she said briskly, "we have to go. Where is Mr Jabber?"

Oliver looked around for the stuffed toy and moved to get it for his daughter. "You keep him, daddy. I want Mr Jabber to stay with you." 

"Why don't you keep him and we can share him when Mr Jabber is ready to go on more adventures." Gem brightened up momentarily, "okay," she agreed.

"Come Gem," Laurel said, taking her hand. 

Gem wrenched her hand from her mother's and wrapped her arms around Oliver again and sobbed like her little heart was breaking. He picked her up and shushed her, stroking her hair. "Don't cry Gem, I love you, everything will be okay, you'll see." 

"Oliver I need to talk to you." Laurel glared at him. "In private please."

Oliver put his daughter down and moved towards the balcony. Laurel followed him. He closed the door behind them, aware that Thea and Gem were watching. "What Laurel?"

"It's clear you've poisoned Gem's mind against me, well it won't work."

Oliver stared at her in disbelief. "That's ridiculous Laurel, I would never do that. Gem needs both her parents, I just want to share her with you."

"Gem is my daughter Oliver, not yours. If you want a child why don't you have one with Sara." 

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment. _Did she just fucking say that._ Laurel turned to leave and Oliver grabbed her arm. "What does that mean, is this some kind of twisted payback?"

Laurel wrenched her arm away. "Think what you like. You're not having Gem. When she's older she can decide if she wants to see you, not now."

Oliver's eyes narrowed, rage turned into an unbridgeable icy gulf between them. "You're a piece of work Laurel. You're using our daughter to punish me? What kind of person are you, you won't get away with this."

"Try and stop me." Laurel opened the door and sailed back into the living area.

"What did you do mommy?"

"That's enough Gem," Laurel said impatiently taking her daughter by the arm, "we're leaving."

Gem was practically dragged away. At the door she broke free, ran back to Oliver and threw herself at him. He caught her and held her tight.

"Gemima!" Laurel shouted.

"You give her one damn minute Laurel, okay?" Oliver barked at her.

"Fine," Laurel said and walked out the door.

Oliver stood with his daughter in his arms, soothing her, while she clung to him. He spoke softly, calming her. Eventually he carried her out to where Laurel was waiting in the car with a man whom he presumed was Howard.

Laurel's boyfriend stepped out of the car and opened the rear door when he saw them coming. "You must be Oliver." He extended his arm for a handshake, "I'm Howard Jackman." 

Oliver acknowledged him with a nod, keeping hold of Gem. "You have to go now baby, I'll talk to you soon, okay?" 

"Okay," Gem said softly and allowed him to place her in her seat and put her seatbelt on. He kissed her forehead, "I love you very much Gem."

"I love you too daddy."

Oliver closed the door and stepped back. He stood watching as Laurel and her boyfriend drove away with his daughter.

Oliver turned when an arm circled his waist. "Come on, let's go back inside," Thea said.

****

"So Ollie how did you find out? I was partly joking about the DNA. Did you do it?"

"No. Laurel asked me to pick up Gem's passport and I saw her birth certificate, I still have the copy.

"Wow. That was novel. Do you think Laurel intended that?"

"No. I'm certain she didn't. She thought I was just picking up a certified document but they gave me a copy of her birth certificate to check. Then Gem overheard us having a row about it on the phone. I thought she was asleep. Laurel made me so mad, I did lose it a little."

"So what are you going to do?"  
"Have a chat with Burrows to see what my options are."  
"Gem Obviously wants to live with you."  
"I know, but the best I can do right now is get visiting rights, except Laurel intends to resettle in Canada. She's marrying her Canadian boyfriend."

"I'm so sorry Ollie, something will work out. I said Gem looked like you but it's still a shock. It must be for you too. I know you've seen Gem's birth certificate but you should still get a DNA check, I kept her hairbrush by the way, just in case. She can get another one." 

"Speedy!"

"What? Laurel always wanted to ensnare you."  
"I can assure you she has other motives now."  
"Still, you should have definite proof that Gem is yours. Do you want me to take the night off and stay with you?"  
Oliver smiled at his sister. "No, it's okay, I'll be fine."  
"Are you sure."

"Speedy, I'm alright. Go to work. I'll talk to you tomorrow and will see you and Roy for Christmas dinner."

"When did we ever miss it? I'm also looking forward to all those presents under the tree. When did we last have one of those?" 

Oliver searched his sister's face. Life had changed so suddenly for them, and the young Thea had to endure so much, including missing out on the many annual rituals that were part of their family life. 

"That little girl has definitely made an impression on you."

"Yes, she has. I love her Thea, is that insane, after one week."

"No it's not. It's perfectly normal. It's natural that both of you would immediately feel that deep connection. You still need the test though. Come on let's finish the tree before I go." 

Once they were done Thea sat around the island and watched her brother prepare a quick meal. It was a familiar scene, a feature of their life together in the Loft. There was always stuff in the freezer he'd pre-prepared during the week. They ate and reminisced about Christmases in the mansion, and talked about Gem and the day's events until it was time for Thea to go.

"You call me if you need to, okay?"

"Thanks sis. I'm glad you were here." They kissed each other, then Thea was gone.

As the night drew in, Oliver sat in the silence. In the last week his life had taken a sharp turn. He recalled Laurel's words. She was so bitter and twisted. His relationship with Sara had obviously pushed her over the edge, and his daughter was bearing the brunt of it. 

He was already missing Gem. The Loft was suddenly too quiet and a little lifeless without her vibrancy. His thoughts turned towards finding a job to support his daughter. He needed to be more creative about how to use his culinary skills to generate a steady income. Maybe he also needed to rethink his attachment to Queen mansion and reconsider Palmer's offer.

Oliver didn't move for sometime, letting his thoughts free fall, until a gnawing need pushed itself more fully into his consciousness. 

_He needed to hear Felicity's voice._

In some ways he shared Gem with her. He plumped the cushions on the couch and stretched himself out. Would she rebuff him again if he called her. _Come on Queen, take a risk, call her._ Oliver took a deep breath, tapped out her number and listened to the ring tone, waiting expectantly to hear her voice. He was dreading it. Suppose she was cold and rejecting.

"Hello? Oliver?"  
"Hi, am I disturbing you?" He waited, hardly daring to breathe.  
"No, it's okay." She was surprised but glad he called her. "Is everything okay?"  
"Gem wanted me to say goodbye to you." He wanted to say so much more than that. For some reason he trusted her. 

"Oh? I thought she had a few more days with you."  
"So did I but her mother turned up unexpectedly today and took her home."  
"What happened?"  
"I suspect Laurel, that's Gem's mom, got mad because I discovered she was my daughter. She'd kept that information from me."

Silence.

"How did you find out?"  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you one day."  
"How did Gem take it?"  
"She was upset and gave her mom a hard time. She didn't want to leave."  
"Are you okay?"

"I will be." Oliver closed his eyes and placed a hand on his heart trying to slow it down. "Can I see you?" He held his breath again.

"Yes, but I leave for Vegas early in the morning. "  
"Vegas?"  
"My home town. I'm spending the holidays with my mom. I'll be back for the New Year."

Oliver questioned why he felt downhearted at hearing that. He threw all caution to the wind. "Can I call you when you're away?"

_Say yes, please Felicity._

"Yes, I'd like that. She could feel his loneliness and wanted to reach out to him. Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's been a crazy few days and my life has been turned upside down. I'm feeling angry and upset, mostly on Gem's behalf. Her mother is being really ugly about the whole thing but Gem and I will get through it. I just don't know how yet?" 

"I don't understand how she can behave like that, especially if she knows how it's affecting her daughter. Oliver this will sound crazy but do you want to come over?"

He hesitated for a nanosecond. She was the balm he needed. "Yes, would it be okay," he asked softly.  
"Yes it's okay, I'd like to see you before I leave."  
"On my way."  
"See you soon," Felicity responded.

Oliver laced his fingers behind his head and stared out at his trees for a few moments, as if seeking reassurance, then he sprang off the couch and took his keys. Despite all the turmoil of the day, he felt...hopeful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the boy has made a move. It will be good for him (and Gem). 
> 
> Have a good if subdued Christmas/Holidays. Take care and stay safe.


	10. I Need Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone. Lets hope 2021 sees the back of Covid.
> 
> Beginning the new year with Olicity, what could be better.

This was their first proper date. 

New Year's Eve has arrived and Oliver is a bundle of nerves. He's both excited and as nervous as a kitten. He can't remember the last time it was the first time.

He's not counting Laurel and Sara or any of his other liaisons. She is like no other of his many encounters. 

This _was_ his very first date, or it felt like that.

She was an enigma wrapped in a mystery. Cliché. But that's the truth for him. She'd been both forthcoming and closed off.

He felt close to Felicity. Their friendship had grown over the last week via phone calls during her stay in Vegas. It began that afternoon he spent with her and Gem at the track then going for ice cream. They drew closer the night she'd invited him over to hers after Laurel had taken Gem away.

That night, to his surprise, Oliver found himself just talking, letting it all out. 

He told her of the death of his parents and finding out his father was a criminal who was about to be arrested. The shame and deep anxiety that plagued him in the years immediately after. How he had to grow-up overnight and learn how to parent Thea. He told her of his on/off relationship with Laurel until she'd left the City eight years ago. He'd had no direct contact until she turned up on his doorstep with Gem and how he'd discovered she was his. 

Felicity had listened with non-judgement and asked very few questions. That encouraged him to divulge things about himself he'd never told another living soul.

Oliver was surprised and a little amused when she confessed and apologised profusely for snooping on him and Gem. She was intrigued by his relationship with his little guest and their similarity in looks and mannerism. How on earth had she managed to access personal information so easily and in so short a time? Her response had been jokey and offhand, and he didn't ask who Holmes was. 

Felicity too persuaded him to get a DNA test done. He was not particularly concerned about that because he had no doubt Gemima was his daughter. They laughed at their joint reluctance to spend time together with Gem, given the possibility of revealing the truth in front of her.

'My brain to mouth filter is broken, and I'd never forgive myself if I blurted out that you were her dad,' she'd said.

Felicity said little about herself that night but bits and pieces came out during their daily phone calls. She mentioned her disastrous relationship breakup without going into details. He was the one who queried her relationship with Palmer and was surprised to hear he'd encouraged her to begin afresh in Star City. 

Oliver was not too happy hearing how close Palmer was to Felicity. He didn't particularly like the guy, nor did he wish to hand his family home over to the man, however generous his offer. On the other hand it would be a windfall giving him a better opportunity to challenge Laurel.

The one thing that troubled Oliver was the lawyer's initial response in a telephone conversation to the situation with Gemima. Burrows was not optimistic about his chances of stopping Laurel taking Gem out of the country eventually. They arranged to meet for a more detailed conversation early in the new year.

In the meantime he and Gem were in regular contact on facetime. He could tell she was unhappy about going far away from him but at least she had settled back into her life in D.C. He suspected the problem would come when, if, they moved to Canada.

Oliver focused on getting dressed for their date. Clothes had not been anywhere near the top of his priorities in recent years, especially on a limited income. But he bought a new pair of pants and jacket to take Felicity to Verdant. He'd casually mentioned to an astonished Thea that he might drop by to see the new year in but didn't say anything about Felicity. There was nothing to say, she was just a friend. Oliver chuckled at the memory of the expression on Thea's face. She said she'd believe it when she saw it. 

Oliver took his time with his grooming for their first date.

****

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. Felicity looked enchanting. The sleeveless red silk dress hugged and accentuated the curves of her body and strappy black heels showed off her toned legs. He'd never seen her with her hair down and without glasses before. Her eyes were luminous as she gazed up at him. He could stare into them all night. 

Oliver knew Verdant was a mistake as soon as he stepped inside. He could feel eyes on him, and see the surreptitious whispering behind hands. Even after being mainly out of sight for eight years he was still the subject of hot gossip.

Felicity quickly picked up on his tension and took his hand, "Are you okay?" He simply squeezed her hand in response. His eyes searched for Thea. 

Thea spied her brother as soon as he entered the Club, and gaped in disbelief. She pushed through the throng to greet him.

"Ollie you made it. Wow, and new..." Oliver coughed and caught her eye. Thea looked beyond him, her warm brown eyes colliding with clear blue ones. "Hello. And who are you? Thea's eyes flickered up to her brother. "So you weren't kidding, is she your date? Where did you find her?" 

"Thea try to be a little less out there. This is Felicity Smoak, she's...." 

"Oliver's date," Felicity completed his sentence, her eyes twinkling with merriment. He was going to say friend. "Hi." She stared at the entrancing young beauty. "He found me in the park. You Queens have great genes BTW. Your brother says nothing but nice things about you, so I feel I already know you. Nice to finally meet you Thea Queen."

Thea threw back her head and laughed. "I should hope he says nice things about me. I like you Felicity. Very nice to meet you too. So how long have..."

"No you don't Thea, enough with the interrogation," Oliver cut in. "Why don't you show us to our table, I assume I still get VIP treatment?"

"Of course brother dear, come with me." They followed Thea upstairs. Felicity smiled at the relationship she glimpsed between brother and sister; they were obviously very close. She was getting a favourable impression of Oliver Queen. 

"Whoa, my man, is that an apparition I see before me?" Tommy Merlyn stood at the top of the stairs gawping at Oliver. "Is it really you dude?"

Felicity's gaze settled on the young Adonis looking down on them. She was discovering Star City had some beautiful people. 

"Hey Merlyn," Oliver greeted the dark-headed impeccably dressed Tommy.

"Well I'll leave you two in capable hands, I've got work to do. See you later." Thea waved a hand as she disappeared into the crowd.

"And who is this vision of loveliness? Tommy's eyes twinkled at Oliver and gazed inquisitively at Felicity.

_Eyes off Merlyn._

"Felicity this is Tommy Merlyn, something of a renegade and my best buddy, or he was at one time." Oliver quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "Tommy this is Felicity Smoak."

"Is that it? Felicity Smoak as in...?...your date?...your girlfriend...? 

"Felicity and I are friends," Oliver stepped in quickly, sensitive to Felicity's feelings. He knew his best friend. Memories of the many times they'd shared a woman flashed. Those days were long gone. He wanted Tommy to know Felicity was off limits. 

"Felicity, it's a pleasure to welcome you to Verdant," Tommy exuded warmth and charm. "Any friend of this guy is already a friend of mine. But you must be very special friend to get Ollie out of that Loft." 

Felicity giggled, aware of Oliver's eyes on her. She liked the exuberant Tommy Merlyn immediately. "Hi Tommy, nice to meet you too. I had nothing to do with getting Oliver here. I just said yes."

Tommy waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Tell me more but first let me get you comfortable." He led them to the VIP section overlooking the dance floor. The 'unexpected guest' table was always left empty for the VIP willing to pay extra to get in, especially on popular nights. "Shots Ollie?" Tommy signalled to a bartender.

"Just a bottle of Champagne," Oliver requested. 

Tommy made some frenetic hand signals to the watching bartender, and sat down with them. "Okay you two. I wanna know everything." 

"Don't you have work to do Merlyn. Isn't this your busiest night of the year?" 

_Why did he bring her here, he knew what Tommy was like. This was a bad idea._

"What? And not celebrate the fact my best buddy has returned to the land of the living. I must drink to the health of the good woman who resurrected you." Tommy grinned at Felicity and Oliver rolled his eyes.

The champagne arrived and Tommy moved to grasp the bottle. Oliver placed a hand on his. "Not yet buddy, Felicity wants to dance."

_She did?_ Felicity was rather enjoying the exchange between the two friends but Oliver seemed uncomfortable with it. He extended his hand to her. She place her hand in his and smiled charmingly at Tommy, "will you excuse us?" 

"Seriously Ollie? You're just going to drag her away?" Tommy looked askance at his friend. 

"See you later Tommy," Oliver threw over his shoulder as he moved with Felicity towards the stairs. She followed willingly, her hand still in his. He led her to the edge of the dance floor and drew her into his arms.

Felicity felt the jolt of electricity as their bodies connected. She glanced at him and received a sweet smile. She placed an arm on his shoulder. "You're obviously not in Tommy mood tonight."

Oliver looked down at her through his lashes. Her scent assailed his senses, he wished it was just the two of them somewhere more intimate. That was his stupid fault. "I wanted you all to myself on our first date and definitely chose the wrong place." 

"You didn't, I like it here. Great atmosphere." He pulled her closer in response and they swayed to the music. 

Felicity moved her hand and place it on his heart. She remembered Iris describing him as a recluse and Thea's surprise when she saw him. Then there was Tommy talking about resurrecting him. This was probably too much for him. "We can go if you want. We can do this another time." She flushed at her assumption he'd ask her out again. "Oh, I didn't mean to suggest that we'd..." 

Oliver's hand pressed against her lower back and Felicity stopped talking. The corners of his mouth ticked up. "Yes," he said softly, "we can do this again if you'd like too. I haven't been here for a long time." 

"Then let's go. It's fine by me," Felicity assured him.  
"Are you sure you don't mind?"  
"No. It's fine Oliver. Really." Clubbing wasn't really her thing but once in a while and with an attractive man. It was a long time since she'd been on a date. Dinner with Ray didn't count.

"Okay, you wait here, I'll just get the champagne and a couple of glasses." He moved quickly up the stairs and was back within minutes, relieved Tommy was nowhere in sight. They slipped quietly out of the Club.

Oliver drove them to the water front, and they sat in the car looking out over the placid and smooth surface of the sea. The lights of the City twinkled behind them. "So much for a first date," Oliver observed looking straight ahead. But this was so much better than that packed Club and those inquisitive eyes.

"Oliver this is fine, really, it's nice."  
"Do you want to go for a walk?"  
"Yes." Felicity gave him an encouraging smile. 

They strolled along the broad walk, with Oliver carrying the champagne and two glasses. They sat when they reached a bench at the far end. Oliver opened the bottle of champagne, filled both glasses and handed one to her. 

Felicity sipped the chilled wine aware of his eyes on her. "What."

"You look very beautiful tonight. I like your hair like that."

"Thank you," she smiled her pleasure at the compliment. He looked dead gorgeous too.

"The stars are bright tonight," he said causing Felicity to look up. "See that W-shaped constellation," Oliver pointed to the heavens. "That's Cassiopeia. In Greek mythology she was a vain and arrogant queen who boasted she and her daughter Andromeda were more beautiful than the sea nymphs. That angered Poseidon the god of the sea who punished Cassiopeia by chaining her to a throne and casting her adrift for all eternity." 

Felicity turned her upward gaze towards him. He was looking at her with that beautiful charming smile she already associated with him. She could feel the low thrum in her body that began at her core. _Oh god she was beginning to feel again, and Oliver Queen was the cause._ The thrum resonated in her voice. "You're interested in astronomy." It was a statement of acknowledgement of another aspect of him. 

"Not seriously, but I like to watch the stars from my balcony and most people can identify Cassiopeia."

"I'm not one of them. So I'll look out for the arrogant queen from now on." She smiled up at him in the dim light, her heart beating out a staccato rhythm. Okay so...a guy who can name stars and knows about myth. Apart from his freaking good looks, he was so unlike the image of the womanizing frat boy painted by Iris. She could so easily fall for him. 

_No, not a good idea Smoak._

Just then the City's Fireworks Display flared into life, painting the night sky with burst of coloured light. Oliver refilled their glasses. "Happy New Year Felicity." They toasted each other. "Happy new year Oliver." He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Feeling flustered, Felicity said the first thing that came into her head. "I'm sure Thea and Tommy will be looking for us and wondering where we are and what we're doing. Not that we'd be doing anything, I mean not like that..."

Oliver grinned. He'd definitely like to be doing something _like that_ with her. He loved her habit of lapsing into babble. "They'll get over it." 

He told her of his longstanding friendship with Tommy and how close they were from early childhood, designed to put her at ease. He made her laugh with descriptions of their various escapades, omitting their serial liaison with the opposite sex.

Felicity guessed all of that changed on the death of his parents. They chatted for a while until Oliver asked if she was ready to go. Felicity nodded agreement and they walked back to the convertible, close but not touching.

*****

Oliver open his door and scooted around to open hers. He offered his hand to help her out. "I'll walk you to your door."

"Thank you for tonight, it was great. You don't have to see me to my door."

"I'm old-fashioned Felicity. If I take a girl out on a date, I'm seeing her to her door."

"Okay," she smiled up at him, suddenly overwhelmed by his magnetism and how drawn to him she felt.

At her door they stood looking into each other's eyes. His gaze was intense, veiled. Hers gentle, unguarded. "Thank you, I had a nice time tonight," she said softly, struggling against an irresistible urge to press her lips against his skin. 

"Good, I'm glad." Oliver moved his head towards her a fraction and waited. He'd been wanting to kiss her all night. To his delight she moved too and their lips met in a gentle kiss, soft and undemanding. She hummed contentedly and the palms of her hand came to lightly rest on his chest. Then Oliver tried to deepen the kiss. Felicity's brain short-circuited, she struggled to breathe, quickly withdrew from him and stepped away.

_Oh god. What am I doing?_

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." 

"Felicity what's wrong?" 

"I like you Oliver but this is happening too fast. I've been hurt once and don't intend to set my hair on fire again for now."

Oliver kicked himself. He'd been deliberately restrained all night, now he'd fucked up. This must be about her previous relationship. What had the guy done to her? "Is this about your last relationship? I'd never hurt you Felicity." 

"Maybe not Oliver but I need more time."  
"Okay, I understand."  
"Let's take this slowly, okay?" 

At least she wasn't saying never. He could wait. "I don't know what happened with your last relationship, you didn't tell me but you can't run from life Felicity. I know a little about that but you and Gem have given me a new lease on life.

She wanted to tell him she'd basically been left at the altar but the shame and pain of it was still fresh and tearing. Her ego was not yet up for admitting that to a relative stranger. Not one but two men had walked out on her. "I've come a long way since, I just want you to be patient with me." 

"I'll confess I was drawn to you from that first day I saw you in the park with Spandau and wanted to talk to you so badly."

She grinned. "I remember. You asked if I came here often."  
Oliver chuckled. "So lame. My excuse is I'm out of practice."  
"Then it's a good thing Gem stepped in and rescued you. She's such a pushy little thing."  
"I know, I miss her."  
"Me too. She brought my child out to play. Well, Goodnight Oliver."  
"Goodnight Felicity." 

She watched him walk away. He only looked back when he reached the elevator and waved before disappearing. 

Felicity stepped inside her apartment, closed the door and leaned back against it with her eyes closed. She touched her lips, remembering their kiss. She liked Oliver Queen. She'd found herself looking forward to his calls in Vegas. He was so damn attractive and there was an undeniable spark between. But was she ready for a relationship? She could envisage them as 'friends with benefits'. Possibly. Actually what'd she prefer is no labels, no expectations, no commitment.

She fell asleep thinking about him.


	11. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the issue of one parent taking a child out of the country....I'm working with UK law which may be different to elsewhere.

Thea called Oliver the very next day eager to quiz her brother about his date. She'd tried to push him to find a girlfriend. She knew he was lonely especially now she was hardly at the Loft. Oliver expected the call and found himself bombarded with questions. He fielded answers as best as he could, knowing his sister would never be fully satisfied. 

"Who is she Ollie? Where did you meet?"  
"Felicity told you, we met in the park."  
"Is she new to Star City?"  
"Yeah. She works for Palmer Tech."  
"Are you going to see her again?"  
"I hope so."  
"Don't you know?"  
"Speedy, we've only recently met, give me a chance."

"You need to ask her out again Ollie. I know you, I don't want you to retreat back into your cave after one date. Gem was good for you, so is Felicity. I haven't seen you so relaxed and smiley for a long time."

Oliver agreed with that. His two blondes had opened a new window in his life and he needed to put effort into keeping it opened. "Thea, it was a first date. Can you slow down?"

"I really like Felicity, you should invite her round to dinner and Roy and I can come."

"Not happening sis. You'd probably scare her away. Maybe later, let's see where it goes." He wanted her in his home, soon, and to cook for her. 

"So where did you disappear to? I looked for you for the countdown to the New Year and you were gone. It was too much wasn't it?" She knew about his panic attacks. He'd tried to hide them from her but she knew and felt very protective of him. It was a big deal for him to step inside Verdant. 

"Yeah, a little. We took a walk along the water front and watched the firework display." A first date and a first kiss, then he'd gone too far too soon. 

"Okay, that's good. Romantic even. I'll let you off. Now what are you going to do about Gem?"

"I'm seeing Burrows soon, we'll go from there." He was anxious to get the ball rolling and have Gem spend much more time with him. It was futile to even think about the possibility of having her on a permanent basis, Laurel would never agree to that in a million years. 

"Speedy do you remember Ray Palmer's offer on the mansion?"

"Yeah, you thinking about saying yes? Because of Gem right?" 

"What do you think? It's your home too." They'd discussed the leasing and then the possibility of selling to Palmer when he first raised the subject. Both agreed they didn't want to sell. At that time they were still raw with grief and selling was a step too far. Their childhood home was a tangible link to their parents.

"It's up to you Ollie. I'm not attached to the place. I prefer the Loft. I know you don't want to let the mansion go but I see it purely as an investment." 

Oliver smiled. His sister had the business brain of the two of them. "I'm thinking about it but we should talk some more after I've seen Burrows." 

"Thing is Ollie, when you marry the Loft will be much too small, especially when Gem comes to stay. You'll need somewhere bigger, then me and Roy could move into the Loft. If we sold the mansion, we could afford to do that. What do you think? Time is getting on you know, and soon you'll be passed it." 

"O--kay sis, I'll take that under advisement. Are you intending to find me a wife?" 

"I've tried, but I think you've already found her bro."  
"Goodbye Thea. I'm about to facetime with Gem" Oliver said shaking his head.  
"Give her my love. Did she like her presents?"  
"Yeah, she loves your walkie-talkie. Drives her mother insane from what I gather." 

Thea laughed. "Good, I'm glad. She's plain evil Laurel in my book. I'll be home for a couple of days this week. I need to sleep in my own bed, Roy's is so lumpy." Oliver grimaced. He hated to think about his baby sister having sex. "It would be cool if you happen to invite Felicity over when I'm there. We could do dinner."

"Bye Speedy. I'll see you soon." He ended the call.

****

  


Oliver had resumed his daily run but avoided the park for a couple of days. He didn't want to be seen deliberately seeking out Felicity or putting any pressure on her, given her response to him after their first proper date. On this particular morning he hurried home to shower and dress for his meeting with Burrows. 

Within the hour Oliver was sitting uncomfortably in a suit and tie in the lawyer's office. Tom Burrows was a friend of his parents who'd stood in the siblings' corner as Queen consolidated went into liquidation and all the family's assets stripped. He'd managed to salvage the family home for his friends' children, but the most expensive pieces in the mansion had to be sold.

"How is life treating you and Thea. I'm sorry my contact with you both has been few and far between." Tom Burrows eyed Oliver. He was impressed how the then wayward twenty-something-year-old had stepped up to the plate after his parents' death. Both he and Thea had been traumatised by that and the events that followed.

"We've been good, just taking life as it comes."  
"Good, good."  
"You were a great help to Thea and me Tom and we appreciated that." 

"Robert and Moira were my friends, I'm glad I could be of service. Now tell me about your daughter and what you wish to do." Tom Burrows listened as Oliver told him everything. "So I expect you want shared custody," he rightly concluded.

"Yes, I do. But as I explained on the phone, first I'd like to take out an injunction stopping Ms Lance from taking Gem out of the country."

Tom Burrows leaned back in his chair and tented his fingers. He knew of Oliver's financial situation, and this would be a difficult one. "Under normal circumstances Ms Lance would require your consent before taking your daughter out of the country. As it stands your chances of stopping her is minimal because up to now you've had no parental responsibility for Gem." 

Oliver was shocked he had no say on Gem's removal from the country. "I was never given an opportunity to take parental responsibility. Laurel denied me knowledge of her existence." 

"I know it seems unfair Oliver, but's that the law." 

"What about full custody," Oliver asked tentatively. If a court appearance was inevitable, then he might as well go the whole way.

"Given the history so far, in my opinion it is best to focus on presenting a solid case for shared custody. First, you'll have to show you're financially stable."

Oliver moved uncomfortably in his chair. How life had changed. In day's gone by that would not have even come up as an issue. "What's the definition of financial stability?"

"Well, you'll have to show you can meet all your outgoings and are able to support the child. In the case of shared custody Ms Lance will demand child maintenance including a contribution towards Gem's education. Court proceedings will be very exposing. The fact that Ms Lance kept knowledge of your daughter away from you will have some bearing on your case but not much." 

"So how would you suggest I proceed?" 

"Let me make some initial enquiries about Ms Lance's circumstances and her intentions. I suggest you get a paternity test whether you believe Gem is your child or not. We can arrange that for you."

"Yes, please. I have Gem's hairbrush." _Thank goodness for Thea._ Oliver opened an old briefcase of his father's, one of the few things of Robert's he'd kept. He handed over the item in a large brown envelope.

"Good. Give me about a week to ten days, and I should have more solid information for you. I'm sorry that in this instance, it appears that money can in fact buy happiness."

Oliver gave the lawyer a grim look. A fat lot of good it had done the Queen family, given where they had ended up. Two in an early grave and two living on the breadline, almost. 

Oliver knew what he had to do. To hell with it. He may not win but he was going to fight for his daughter. Gem was more important to him than a dusty old mansion, if Palmer still wanted it, he could have it. 

As soon as he left Burrows' office Oliver called Ray Palmer. Unable to get through to him, he left a voicemail. Then he called Felicity.

"Hi. it's Oliver."

"Hey stranger, I've been wondering if I should call you?"

"Why? Have you missed me?"

"Yeah. I have. I got use to all those late night calls whilst I was in Vegas and I've not seen you at the café since our date." 

Oliver's mood lightened immediately. He had been running but was just giving her space. "We should reinstate them."

Felicity could hear the smile in his voice. "We should, but which one, you at the café or the late night calls?" 

"Both. We could make it a daily ritual. Meet for at least a coffee first thing, then a bed time chat. Oliver's heart and thoughts raced away. He couldn't stop himself visualizing a naked Felicity in his bed, instead of miles away on a telephone line.

"Oliver are you there?"  
"Um, yeah. Sorry. What did you say?"  
"I said what have you been up to?" 

"Oh, the usual. I've just had a meeting with my lawyer about Gem, and I wondered if you were free to have lunch with me?"

"I'd love to, but for once I'm going to get a sandwich in the cafeteria and eat at my desk, there's a lot on." 

"How about I bring you something? You should have at least a twenty minute lunch break. I'm sure there's some statutory law about that, if not there should be." 

Felicity laughed. "Okay, you've twisted my arm."  
"Anything in particular you'd like."  
"No, surprise me."  
"Okay, I'll see you at about one o'clock?"  
"Yes, that's perfect. See you later." 

Oliver checked his watch. Not wanting to return to the Loft, he walked through the park and sat on a bench beside the lake thinking about Felicity. She was remarkable. He'd never been so attracted to a woman; his heart soared when he was with her. He was trying hard to respect her wishes and resolved to go at her pace. 

An hour and a half later he was sitting in Felicity's office watching her bite into her Big Belly Burger and moaning her pleasure.

Oliver laughed. "That good huh?"  
"This burger is out of this world. Where on earth did you get it?"  
"That's a secret. I'll only tell you if you agree to another date."  
"Is this not a date," she teased him.  
"No. It's a burger in your office. That's not a date." 

They stared at each other. Oliver looked away first. "Thea tells me there's a new open air cinema, I thought you might like to try it."

Before Felicity could answer there was a knock at her door and Ray Palmer walked in. 

"Ray...?" 

Oliver was watching Felicity as she uttered the name. He couldn't read the expression on her face...guilt? Who was Palmer to her?

Ray Palmer looked from one to the other. "Oliver, hi. I didn't know you and Felicity were acquainted."

Oliver let Felicity answer. "Yes, we are," she said offering no further explanation. "Can I help you with something Ray?"

"It's okay, it can wait. I see you're having lunch and I didn't realise you had company. We'll talk later." Ray turned to go and turned back. "Oh, Oliver I got your message. Do you have time when you're done here?"

"That's fine Ray, I know where to find you." 

"Good." He turned to go again and turned back, again. "Are we still on for tonight Felicity?"

What? Oliver looked from one to the other. She was dating Ray? He sat back and looked around her office, to occupy himself. Yes, it was on the IT floor but not what he expected for someone who just did 'basic stuff' in the Company. His eyes came back to Felicity's face. There was a slight frown between her eyebrows. In fact she looked a little cross.

"Let's talk later Ray." 

They both watched as the door closed behind Ray. It was followed by silence. Neither of them said anything. Ray's intrusion had put a brake on the easy, teasing camaraderie between them. Felicity finally said something.

"I would like to go to the cinema with you Oliver." She was picking up the conversation where they'd left off before the interruption.

"What about Ray?"  
Felicity stared at him. "What about Ray?"  
"Won't he mind you going out with me?"  
"Ray is a friend Oliver. That's all." 

It didn't look like that to him. "Okay Felicity," Oliver said getting up, he could feel the tension in his body. "I'd better go. I've taken up enough of your time."

"Oliver," Felicity called out as he reached the door. He turned to look at her noting the pensive look on her face. The light from the window behind her desk framed her, putting the spotlight on her beauty. Oliver raised an eyebrow and waited. She wanted to say something to him but found no words. "Nothing."

He gave her a faint smile. "I'll call you." Then he was gone.

Felicity stared at the door. What did he want with Ray? She shelved her chaotic thoughts on what just happened an worked solidly for a couple of hours after Oliver left. Then she checked with Ray's EA that he was on his own. She marched into his office.

Ray looked up as she entered. "Felicity."  
"What's going on Ray?"  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Why did you give the impression that you and I had a date later."  
"How well do you know Oliver Queen?"  
"What? Why? What has Oliver to do with it?"  
"The man has a reputation in Star City, I don't want you getting hurt again after Cooper."

Felicity gave him a look of disapproval. She had no intention of discussing Oliver with Ray. She walked over to the window and stared out trying to breathe out her irritation. "So you're the Victorian father wanting to safeguard my virginity by pretending you and I are dating?"

"Fliss, please. It's not like that. I promised Donna I'd look out for you, that's all."

"Well don't. Look Ray, you have been a good friend to me and I value our friendship but..."

Ray held up his hands in defeat, his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry Fliss. I value our friendship too. It's just that you..." He changed his mind. It was not appropriate to speak of his feelings for her when she was obviously angry with him. "Look I wanted to talk to you about reconsidering your decision and take on Cyber Security. I'm getting a little overwhelmed here and I need your skill and expertise." 

Felicity softened. She liked Ray Palmer very much. He had been a good friend and a rock in her time of need but he was solidly in the friend zone. "Look Ray, I love working here and will reconsider your offer, but I don't want to feel uncomfortable around you." She hoped he'd get her meaning, otherwise she'd have to spell it out. 

"I understand. Do you have time now to talk about your role in the Company?" It was just his bad luck that Queen was ready to talk about selling the mansion when Felicity was making clear they were merely friends. 

****

Felicity left her office early feeling grumpy. She was angry at both Ray and Oliver. They had both gone off at a tangent. Ray trying to protect her from Oliver, who in turn thought there was something between her and Ray. When she thought of Ray, it was about career and an opportunity to showcase her skills. Oliver made her feel warm inside and excited. She also felt safe with him, which was an odd word to associate with someone she'd only known for a short time. 

At home Felicity busied herself for some time with nothing meaningful before she decided, quite late, to call Oliver. Her heart raced listening to the ring tone.

"Hello," his mellow voice responded after a few rings. He could hear her breathing. "Felicity are you okay?" 

"Hi. I couldn't sleep," she said a little breathlessly.  
"Okay." He grinned. "I could always tell you a story. Gem sends her love by the way, we talked today."

Silence.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver there's nothing going on between me and Ray. I don't understand why he said what he did today. Well I do, but it's not important. I've had it out with him."

"Okay."  
"What do you mean okay, do you believe me?"  
"You're angry with me." He could hear it in her voice.  
"We were having a fun lunch, you were warm and teasing. Then Ray showed up and you got all tense, went cold on me and left."

She was right, and he didn't know what to say to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to come across like that. I might have been a little jealous. Is Palmer in love with you Felicity?"

"Oh? No. I told you we are just friends." She paused..."Why would you ask that?"

"Seems obvious to me. Guys know these things." Felicity was a little shocked to hear Oliver voice what she'd suspected earlier. It never crossed her mind that Ray would feel that way about her. She hoped he was wrong. It would make life awkward. "There's nothing going on between me and Ray. Oliver I told you, I like you. And I asked you to give me some time. Please don't bail out on me, not you too. I couldn't bear it." 

"I like you too Felicity, and I'm not going to bail out on you. I know you want to go slowly but I'd like a chance to explore whatever this is between us. You must feel it too. When Palmer said what he did, I just wondered what was going on with you and him." 

"Okay, I forgive you. And I'm not angry with you. Well I was...just a little."

Oliver chuckled. "I'd like to see you. Can we do breakfast tomorrow? And lunch, and dinner?" Going slowly could be waived tomorrow.

Felicity laughed. "I don't know about all of it but let's start with breakfast. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Oliver. Oh, and say hi to Gem, when you next talk to her." 

"Goodnight Felicity." Oliver felt happier than he had since he left her office. 

They were both soothed by their talk. It removed the edge left by Ray gate-crashing their brief time together earlier. Felicity felt relieved. She was back in sync with Oliver. 


	12. Unwelcomed Visitor

Oliver woke up knowing he wasn't going to take his usual run, he didn't want to be hot and sweaty for breakfast with her this morning. He hoped their relationship had taken another tentative step since yesterday. They both felt that spark, that pull of energy and he was excited at the thought of letting it unfold. 

Felicity arrived at the café in Star City Memorial Park early. Breakfast with Oliver filled her thoughts as soon as she woke up. He was an intoxicating mix of strength, gentleness, and animal magnetism. He was unlike anyone she knew; her senses were stirred by him. Not that she was an expert on the opposite sex. 

Before meeting Cooper she'd had the odd date with guys at MIT, nothing serious beyond kissing and touching. Cooper was her first serious boyfriend, her initiation into sex, straight missionary sex, a description the meaning of which she only learned about from fellow students. They talked freely and in technicolour about their sexual experiences. 

She liked sex but there was no transportation to the stars with Cooper. It mostly ended with her wanting something more but couldn't say what that was. Deep in her reverie, Felicity jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned slightly in her chair and looked up expecting to meet the mesmerizing blueness of Oliver's eyes.

Felicity's eyes widened in surprise, her hand moved to cover her throat.

"Coop? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Donna wouldn't have told him where she was. Her mom never really connected with her boyfriend turned fiancé.

"Hello Fliss. I went back to Vegas looking for you. Your mom gave me an earful and shut the door in my face."

Felicity's heart was beating wildly. All the submerged emotions rushed to the surface once more. The foremost was anger and a deep sense of betrayal. "What did you expect, the red carpet?" 

"Please give me a second chance Fliss, I made a mistake. I still love you." 

"What do you want Coop? How did you know where to find me? Have you been stalking me?"

Cooper looked sheepish and examined his shoes. "I remembered that smart ass who was always hanging around you...Palmer. I just had to find him. Are you with him now?" 

"How long have you been stalking me? Did your girlfriend dump you?" 

"I'm not stalking you Fliss, I just wanna talk. And I don't care about Carrie, I needed somewhere to stay for a while until I got my head on straight. You're the one I love. You and me...we're good together babe. Give me another chance, please Fliss."

Felicity looked at her former fiancé with disdain. She knew he was lying. She examined his weasel face and felt all the emotions ebb away. She suddenly realised, he never loved her. He'd used her. Yes he was good but she was the brain and he was just piggybacking. 

"Fliss please, can we just talk? I wanna be with you, pick up where we left off."

"That's never gonna happen Cooper. We," Felicity's hand signalled between them, "are over. You made your choice." She thought she wanted this, to see him again and to talk. Try to understand what had happened, but a subtle shift had occurred over the last nine months. She had moved on and had no desire to hear anything he had to say. 

"Felicity?"

Her head swivelled to the side at the familiar voice, her eyes found his handsome face stamped with a curious expression. "Oliver."

He looked from her to the unfamiliar male standing much too close to her for his liking. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Felicity responded quickly.

"Who are you?" Cooper stared belligerently at Oliver. 

"I'm Felicity's boyfriend, who are you?" Oliver didn't look at her, hoping he hadn't gone too far but he needed to put the guy in his place. Hooded blue eyes scorched Cooper. He wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. 

"I'm having a conversation with my fiancée, if you don't mind," Cooper Seldon sneered. 

Oliver took a deep breath and folded his arms across his chest. Felicity got up from her chair and moved closer to him. She placed a hand on his folded arms. "Oliver this Cooper Seldon. He practically left me at the altar nearly a year ago." She stared at her ex. "I've moved on Coop. There's nothing you have to say I want to hear. You broke my heart, how stupid was I?" 

_Left her at the altar?_ Was this guy blind or stupid or both. He was nowhere good enough for Felicity. Oliver was feeling riled on Felicity's behalf, and his own.

Cooper grabbed her arm. "Fliss please give me a chance to explain. I still want to marry you."

"Let me go Cooper, I told...."

Before Felicity could finish her sentence Oliver's arm shot out, his hand grabbed the hyoid muscles on either side of Cooper's neck. "She asked you to let go," he grounded out, narrowed eyes blazed at Felicity's ex. His ability to talk curtailed, Cooper tried to wrest Oliver's hand away from his throat but gave up the futility of it. Oliver's arm muscles were hardly straining as he applied more pressure. 

"Oliver," Felicity whispered, touching his other arm. She was aware of the several pairs of eyes now looking in their direction. He glanced down at her. "It's okay, you can let him go."

His eyes swivelled back to Cooper, now red-faced with bulging eyes. Oliver abruptly let him go and the unwelcomed ex-fiancé sank to his knees in a fit of coughing. "Stay away from her," Oliver hissed, "or I won't be responsible for my actions." 

Felicity pulled him away. "Will you walk me to work, please." 

"Of course," he took her hand. "Are you okay, did he hurt you?" 

"No. I'm okay." Felicity glanced over her shoulder as they walked away. Cooper was still kneeling on the ground grasping his throat with both hands. She glanced up at Oliver's stern face. She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry we didn't get to have breakfast."

"It's okay," he said softly. "What did I walk into? Does your ex live in Star City?" 

"I hope not. He followed me here." 

Oliver stopped in his tracks. "He is stalking you?" He looked back for Cooper but he had disappeared.

"Oliver, it's okay. There's nothing to worry about, I can take care of Cooper." And she meant it. She felt nothing for her ex, the guy she wanted to marry less than a year ago. 

Oliver searched for something more beneath her response...fearfulness, agitation. "Felicity I don't like the idea of him coming anywhere near you." 

"It's fine, I promise. Cooper wouldn't hurt me. He'd just be a nuisance, like screwing up our breakfast."

"It's okay, but now you'll have to have lunch and dinner with me." The playfulness seeped out.

She grinned, "I guess so, now I'm the girlfriend." She stole a quick sideways glance, feeling the warmth beneath her skin creeping throughout her body. 

"Sorry about that. First thing that came into my head. So that was your ex-fiancé." He wanted to prod her for more...what exactly happened between them...but now wasn't the time. 

"Yes," she said in a near whisper, feeling ashamed he had witnessed that little scene. One thing it showed though, she was over Cooper. She could easily handle him but without Oliver turning up, he'd have hung around for longer. "I'm glad you were there, my knight in shining armour," she smiled up at him. 

Oliver grinned. "I'm glad I was there to protect my girlfriend." He playfully knocked his upper arm against her shoulder.

Felicity's gaze lingered on his grinning face. "Why don't I try my hand at cooking something for you round at mine later." Her eyes widened in horror at that impromptu suggestion. Holy crap. She was offering to cook for the _City Chef._ Was she out of her mind? Felicity swallowed and clamped her lips together to stop herself from taking it back.

"I'd like that," Oliver immediately accepted. He saw it as another step. They stopped at a café for Felicity to get her caffeine fix and a cinnamon bagel to take out. 

They'd reached Palmer Tech when Felicity's message notification buzzed. She ignored it. Oliver was standing hands in pocket watching her. "Sorry about this morning. I'll see you about 7pm?" She looked at him with a soft smile.

"I'll be there. Have a good day." He waited until she disappeared through the revolving doors before heading off. He was feeling deliriously happy. In the elevator Felicity checked her message. It was from Cooper.

 _Sorry if I hurt you. Didn't mean to. Resented being manhandled by your boyfriend. Didn't take you long. I guess it's really over between us._

Felicity deleted the message and put the phone in her bag.

****

  


Dressed in light blue high-waisted jeggings and a white ribbed crop tee, with her hair still in a ponytail, Felicity was in a state of mild anxiety. She had offered to cook a meal for a chef. Insane. She checked on the roast chicken every few minutes, anxious that the first meal she cooked for him wasn't an embarrassment. 

Felicity drew a deep breath when she heard the knock on her door.

When the door opened Oliver stood still admiring her. From that very first time he'd seen her in the park, he was always stunned each time he first set eyes on her. Felicity gazed at him over her glasses with a soft smile. Her eyes skimmed his frame in dark blue jeans and an open-neck light blue button down beneath a brown leather jacket. "Hi," she said. 

Oliver peeled his eyes away from her body and back to her face. In a trancelike state he offered the bottle of wine and bunch of flowers. "These are for you." 

Felicity stepped back to let him into the apartment. "Thank you." She took the flowers from him. "I'm in the kitchen. Do you want to bring the wine?" 

"Okay. Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah. You can get yourself something to drink then help me watch the chicken cook so it doesn't come out like straw or half raw."

Oliver laughed, opened the fridge and helped himself to a cold beer. "The trick is to baste it occasionally. Do you want something?"

"I've got wine," she indicated her half filled glass. "Oh, and there's the veg. Asparagus and Broccoli...I have no idea how to do asparagus. The rice will just take a minute in the microwave."

Oliver grinned and shook his head. She cooks rice in the microwave. "It's already parboiled," she said, reading his mind. "You know, in a bag. I'm sure that's sacrilege for a chef, but then you're probably trained and know exactly how to cook rice. This was a mistake. I should've ordered takeout," Felicity wailed. 

Oliver laughed, put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Breathe Felicity, this all looks good. The veg will take a few minutes too. I can do those for you."

"Thanks chef." She gave him a cheeky grin. "I was hoping you'd say that. I have a great teacher, I'll introduce you if you like." 

They laughed and teased each other while they prepared the meal together, totally at ease with each other.

"Well that was fun," Felicity said forty minutes later, watching Oliver carve the soft succulent chicken and serving her. "You can come again."

"Thank you ma'am. I just need an invitation," he grinned watching her help herself to rice and veg, her face slightly flushed. She was gorgeous and he could do this every day. 

While they ate Felicity told Oliver about Cooper. Her first serious boyfriend whom she met at MIT and their plans to set up in business together. She told him of the intense pain after their break-up, the timing of it so cruel. How she retreated from life and basically hid in Donna's apartment for months before Ray persuaded her to come to Star City. 

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Oliver wanted to know, remembering her withdrawal and retreat the last time they were together. 

Not someone with a bevy of friends, at one time Cooper had been her whole life. "I thought I did. It's amazing how you believe something but it's only in your head, not in your body, if you see what I mean." Oliver nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. Love was not cerebral, it had a physical manifestation. "When Gem was here she asked why I still had a photograph of Cooper. I think that was the first time I began to acknowledge that I was over him. Today when I saw him I knew it was over. I felt nothing." 

Oliver's heart leapt. "Good." He reached over and covered her hand with his. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Relationship break-ups are painful." He knew nothing about that. He'd never been in love, not really. He cared about Laurel for the time they were together but never considered her _the one._ Right now he had mixed feelings about his daughter's mother. Anger was in that mix. 

"I want to know how Gem is but let's move from here." Felicity got up from the table and started to clear away. Oliver got up to help. "No Oliver, you don't..." 

"Yeah I do. Besides it's quicker with two." Felicity smiled and nodded. He made everything so easy. There was very little awkwardness between them. They made quick work of clearing away and sat together on the couch. Felicity had more wine but he stuck to water.

Felicity sat sideways on the couch facing him with legs drawn up beneath her." Are you going for full custody?" 

Oliver angled his body towards her and told her about his plans, including selling his family home to Ray Palmer.

"So that's what your meeting was about. Are you sure you want to do that?" 

"Yeah. Palmer has been after it for years. Thea doesn't want to live there and the mansion would be much too big for me. I'm attached to it in my head. Selling will put me in a stronger position to get full custody of Gem, although my lawyer thinks I should go for joint custody." 

"I don't know how I can help but if there's anything I can do, I'm here." Felicity offered. 

Oliver smiled, reached over and took her hand. "Thank you," he said softly. Their fingers intertwined, both watching intently the movement of his thumb stroking the area between her thumb and index finger. Felicity felt the clench at her core in response to his touch. Their eyes raised up simultaneously to stare at the other, both aware of the heightened intensity and sudden shift in the atmosphere. 

Electric.

Alive.

Oliver found his thoughts drifting somewhere dangerous but exciting. He pulled it back. "It's getting late, I should go," he said with little enthusiasm.

Her lips parted, and his eyes were drawn to them like a magnet. He remembered their soft, pliant sweetness when he'd tasted them for the first time. He wanted to kiss her again. So badly. He looked up into her eyes, now wide and expressive without her glasses. The desire was evident, but veiled. 

Felicity didn't want him to go. Not yet. But the words that might keep him with her a little longer remained unspoken. She willed him to make the slightest move towards her. She felt an urgency to touch him, to feel his hard edges against her body. But she knew he wouldn't. She'd ask for time and he'd respect that. How to un-ring that bell. Seeing Cooper today had freed up something inside of her. 

She was ready to feel again, to express her growing feelings for Oliver Queen.

Oliver raised their entwined hands to his mouth. His lips brushed lightly against her skin, causing her whole body to quiver. "Thank you for dinner," he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"You're welcome. See you for breakfast tomorrow?" He nods as he gets up from the couch to find his jacket. Felicity rises too and slowly follows him to the door. He turns back to her, a smile on his face. "Goodnight Felicity." 

"Oliver," she takes a step closer to him. "Don't you think you should kiss the girlfriend goodnight?"

His eyes widen. "Felicity," he breathes, his voice a mixture of surprise and wonder. All he can do is stare. She takes another step closer, almost touching and pushes up on tip toes to press her lips against his. Oliver comes to his senses and kisses her back. It's soft, undemanding until she threads her fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck and tugs him closer. It's only then an arm encircles her waist and draws her up against him. He knows she can feel his erection. His hand cups her face. But he still waits for her.

When she parts her lips invitingly, Oliver groans, angles his mouth over hers and deepens the kiss. Felicity moans softly and he ends the kiss. He has to otherwise he'd push her against the wall and continue what she'd started. He stared down at her with a smile that warmed her. He bent down and gave her lips a quick peck. "Goodnight," he whispered against her mouth. "I'll call you when I'm home."

Oliver's hand reached for the door handle and opened it, turning to take one last look at her, he stepped out.

Felicity leans back against the door, a smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes. She pushes off the door and heads for the bathroom. She wants to be in bed when he calls.


	13. The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, congratulations to American readers on your peaceful transfer of power, at least on the day. 
> 
> Amanda Gorman, the Youth Poet Laureate. A showstopper. 
> 
> I said I'd try to post each Thursday but failed miserably. I'm managing it today. The relationship between Oliver and Felicity is moving on.

Oliver waited for his daughter's beautiful little face to appear on the screen. "Hey Munchkin, I miss you." Although they did a lot of face timing he really missed her. She had brightened his days in the short time she was with him. 

"Hi Daddy, I miss you too."

Oliver is always thrilled when Gem calls him daddy, he simply couldn't get enough of it. "What have you been up to since I last saw you." 

"Nothing much. Mommy took me and Mary Lou to the park with my walkie-talkie and we had fun playing with it. When can I come to your house again?" 

"I don't know Gem, soon I hope."

"Mommy won't let me will she. She said I can't live with you because you don't have any money and don't have a real job." 

Seriously Laurel? She was talking to his daughter about his financial situation? "Well I have enough for us to have fun when you visit. I'm talking to your mommy through my lawyer about you and me spending much more time together." 

"Yeah, I know. I heard mommy talking to Howard about it. She is not very happy. Have you seen Felicity after your date?"

Oliver smiled at her quicksilver mind, flitting from one thought to the next. "Yes, I have. Why?"  
"I want to ask her something."  
"Well maybe I can ask her for you."  
"No. It's okay, it's just girl's stuff. I'll call her, I have her number. Oliver will I ever see you again? Properly I mean?"

"Oh Gem. Of course you will sweetheart. It might take a little time but that's nothing for you to worry about. I don't know if you will live with me all the time but you will come and stay, like in your school holidays." 

"Daddy?"  
"Yes baby?"  
"You have to believe in yourself. I believe in you."

Oliver's heart melted. He gave his daughter a sweet smile. His baby girl was taking care of him. "Thanks munchkin, you're my best girl." 

"I'm your only girl daddy."  
"Yes Gem, you are my only girl." 

"I have to go daddy. Mommy said I mustn't stay long because it's near my bedtime. Can you call me tomorrow for a Mr Jabber story?" 

"Sure. Goodnight Gem, I love you."  
"I love you too daddy." 

They blew kisses at each other. When Gem's little fingers touched her screen, Oliver's much larger ones mirrored hers until her screen went blank. His eyes pricked and he breathed to stay grounded. Gem had so much trust in him and he couldn't let her down. He had to strike a fine balance with Laurel for Gem's sake. He didn't want to get into a tug-of-war with his daughter's mother. 

His lawyer had obtained a temporary stay on Laurel's departure to Canada on condition that Oliver was able to lodge his custody claim with the court within twelve weeks. He'd accepted Palmer's offer on the mansion. As soon as they'd signed on the dotted line, it would be all systems go.

****

  


Oliver missed Felicity and couldn't wait to see her. Her recent promotion meant her time was less flexible and she often worked late. She'd also missed their daily breakfast meets. They'd not spent quality time alone since she'd cooked for him. He remembered that night. At another time in his life he'd have taken advantage of her obvious desire, it took all his will power not to do so. Not with her. She was different to anyone he'd ever known. If he was being totally honest, his male ego didn't want to be the rebound at the end of her emotional entanglement with her ex. They were getting to know each other and their relationship was progressing, if slowly. 

His need to see her suddenly became all consuming, like an itch that needed to be scratched. Now. He called her, fully expecting to get her voicemail. To his surprise she answered.

"What's up boyfriend," she teased him.

Oliver chuckled. "I miss my girlfriend, any chance she can have lunch with me?" 

"Lunch? Are you cancelling tonight." She hoped not, she loved musicals and they'd not seen each other for a few days and she was looking forward to spending time with him. 

"No, I just need to see you before then." Oliver flushed a little hearing his own voice sound so needy. Something about Felicity Smoak had got into his blood.

Felicity felt her body tingle at the urgency in his voice. The new position as head of her own department was playing havoc with her free time. She was going to resign from the community college at the end of the academic year. She enjoyed teaching and that would be a blow. But something had to give if she wanted time with Oliver. And she did. "You're in luck. Meet me in the park in an hour, I've got to go."

"Bye," he said hurriedly before she ended the call. He grinned, that turned out well.

****

He was waiting with nervous excitement as she approached looking simply glorious in a dark blue dress with cutaway sleeves. The fitted bodice hugged her form and flared out from her hips in soft folds that swirled above her knees. Oliver let his eyes feast on her shapeliness before waving as she came closer. 

He stood up and pulled out a chair when she reached him. "Hi, you're looking lovely today." He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes briefly, breathing in her scent.

"Thank you." Felicity let herself bask in their closeness for a minute.  
"I've ordered for you."  
"Don't suppose it's a burger?"  
"Sorry, just an ordinary everyday sandwich I'm afraid."  
"So how many dates do we need to go on before you reveal the secret? You promised," she pouted.  
"Okay, okay. I'll take you there," he grinned.  
"When?"  
"How about later, before the cinema?"  
"Good, I'm holding you to that. I'll also need chocolate and popcorn."  
"You know Smoak, I don't know where you put all that food." His eyes scanned her tiny frame.  
"Don't you worry about that. By the way I had a call from Gem earlier."  
"She told me she was going to call you. Girl business." Oliver quirked an eyebrow.  
"Right," Felicity grinned. "I had an exchange with her mom, well it was more a one-way demand."  
"That sounds like Laurel. What did she say?"  
"She wanted to know who Gem was talking to and took the phone from her."  
"Oh? Then what happened?" 

"Well she told me she didn't know any Felicity Smoak and I should not call her daughter again. She cut me off before I could explain that Gem called me."

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with you. Knowing Gem she would've told her mom all about you, her friend in Star City. Laurel would associate you with me, and I'm not in her good books right now," Oliver explained. "I've just put a stay on her plans to take Gem out of the country until the custody hearing."

"Oh Oliver that's great. Does that mean....."

They stopped talking as Jeannie appeared with their sandwiches. "Here you are guys, enjoy. You two changed from breakfast to lunch?"

"We're mixing and matching Jeannie." Felicity smiled at the young woman. They waited until she stopped fussing around them before resuming their conversation but then Oliver's phone rang. The number was vaguely familiar. He looked at Felicity. "Do you mind if I take this, it could be a publisher."

"No. Go ahead," she smiled at him.

"Hello? Who is this?" Oliver enquired.  
"Mr Queen?"  
"Yes."  
"I see you've graduated from recipes to children's books. Much better I gotta tell you."  
"What? Who is this?"  
"A friend of Mr Jabber's," the caller responded.  
"What?"  
"I'm kidding. But I gotta tell you that stitching on his leg...well that is a great touch, an injury from being in the wars no doubt." The caller laughed. "Very authentic." 

Oliver frowned. "Who is this?" 

"It's Don Paladin of Nelson & Paladin."

"Oh it's you Mr Paladin. I've received two rejections from you in the last year, even after you gave me ideas for revision. I get it. You're not interested. Why don't you just say that. I won't be submitting anything else to your publishing house." 

"Well you know how it is in the cookbook department. You really need to be a name, you know what I mean? Anyway, I'm not calling about that. I'm very interested in Mr Jabber. I can see a whole new market, including TV. This is going to be big Mr Queen. We need to meet, I want a quick turnaround." 

"Mr Paladin, what are you talking about? How do you know Mr Jabber?...I mean why are you..." Oliver looked over at Felicity who was gesticulating frantically. Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Just a second Mr Paladin." He placed the phone on mute. "Felicity? What's wrong, do you have to go?" 

"Oliver I know all about this."

"You know about what? I don't understand." Oliver stared at Felicity feeling a little disoriented.

"I know about that" Her index finger pointed at the phone in his hand. Oliver's eyes followed the movement of her hand and came back to rest on her face. He looked into her eyes, the furrow on his brow deepened. "Let me talk to him." Felicity took the phone from Oliver. "I'll explain everything in a minute." He relinquished his cell in bewilderment. 

Felicity put the phone on loud speaker. "Mr Paladin, this is Felicity Smoak. I'm Mr Queen's literary consultant." She winked at Oliver who looked dumb-founded. "I sent you those sample stories." Felicity's eyes remained on Oliver the whole time she was talking. She watched the expressions chase across his face, going from puzzlement to astonishment to incredulity. His expressive eyebrows would be on the ceiling if Star City Memorial Park had one. She reached out and covered his hand with hers. 

"Well I gotta tell you Ms Smoak, you must be a genius to persuade Mr Queen to dump his cook book. They're a dime a dozen. He'd have to win Master Chef if he wants to break into that market. Know what I mean. But I gotta tell you, Mr Jabber is the business. We'll take the children's market by storm. We'll have to change the name. _Tales of the Jabberwock_ is....well...I've come up with something a little different. I'm envisaging a series. Mr Jabber Goes on Holiday; Mr Jabber and The Pirates; Mr Jabber's Adventures in the Jungle. You with me? I need at least six more books for the series. A round dozen would be even better. I'd like to have the first three on the shelves in eight weeks. I also see a cartoon run for children's television." 

"That's great Mr Paladin. Here's Mr Queen again." She placed the phone on mute. 

Oliver was staring at her open-mouthed. "My literary consultant?...How do you know about this? How did he...? When...? Felicity what is going on?" 

"It was Gem's idea, we sent your stories to Nelson and Paladin. I'll tell you everything, just talk to him." She pushed the phone in his direction. 

"Mr Paladin?" Oliver felt distinctly out of the loop, his brain was lagging far behind his words. 

"Call me Don. Congratulations Oliver, may I call you Oliver? I gotta tell you, we're on to a winner here. You'll need an agent. There'll be Foreign and TV Rights to negotiate. I'll wait to hear from you. Get your agent to contact me and make it quick. I'm itching to get your Mr Jabber on the bookshelves." 

"Right Don. I'll do that," a still bewildered Oliver assured the publisher. He wished he knew what the hell was going on. "Thanks for calling. I'll be in touch soon." He ended the call, his eyes on Felicity. She could see he was clearly in a state of shock and looking at her as if she'd just grown another head. 

"Hey," she patted his hand. "Breathe. It's okay."

He stared at her. "What just happened? What is going on?" He picked up his bottle of water and drank half in a couple of gulps.

"Do you remember the day Gem told you she had a piano lesson?" He nodded. "She came to my office to sing your praises as a storyteller and asked for my help in getting some of them to a publisher." Felicity told him everything in minute detail, giving him time to absorb what she was saying. "Gem's recent call was checking to see if you'd heard anything about the submission we sent." 

"I see. And that's when Laurel was so rude." Felicity nodded. "So you and Gem did all this without telling me. You sent the stories I made up for her to Paladin. She said she wanted to tape them to listen to at home, the little minx. Now Paladin wants to publish them? It was just as well you were with me when he called. So I have you and my daughter to thank for this." He stared at her and shook his head.

"What?" She asked. 

"You're remarkable."

"Umhmm. I am," Felicity hummed, her eyes laughing at him. "But Gem deserves the praise, I was just the facilitator. She's an amazing little person. And so smart. You should call her and tell her." 

Oliver nodded with a smile. "I will but not yet. I'll tell her when things are firmed up a little more. Not sure how much I trust Paladin. I'll need an agent." 

"I can help with that," Felicity assured him. "I know someone who knows someone."

Oliver stared at her. She really was a remarkable person. She'd only been in his life a short time, and her effect was life transforming. He looked forward to each day now, to seeing her or just hearing her voice. "I can't believe those stories I made up for my little house guest are going to be published with very little effort from me. I've literally spent years trying to get someone interested in my cookbook." 

Oliver shook his head. This was going to take a little while to sink in. And he had her to thank for it. And Gem, his beautiful baby girl. He was amazed by her. Overnight he'd become a writer...no not writer, teller, of children's stories. What the hell.

Felicity played with the fingers now entwined with hers. "This is big Oliver...TV...foreign language translations...we have to find you a really good agent especially if television is in the mix. Congratulations, I'm so proud of you. We must celebrate." 

Oliver got up, walked to her side of the table and pulled her up into his arms. He hugged her. "Thank you." He kissed her forehead. He was falling in love with this woman. 

The palms of her hands rested against his chest. Felicity resisted the urge to wrap her arms around his waist; she missed the warmth of his body as soon as he moved away. A little flustered by how he affected her, Felicity sat down and composed herself. "Do you think this will make a difference to your decision to sell the mansion?"

"I don't think so. I'm on the clock with stopping Laurel removing Gem. I have to lodge my custody claim within twelve weeks. I'd like to show you the house." He wasn't sure why there was an urgency to show her where he spent his childhood. There just was. But she worked with Palmer and must've been to the mansion already.

"I've already visited the mansion but would love to see it again through your eyes. It's a lovely home, you'd need at least half a dozen children to fill it though."

Oliver's eyes flickered. He laughed. He'd like to have them with her. He was startled at the thought, marriage was something he'd never contemplated. She was the one he'd been waiting for. "Well I'd only need another five to meet that target." He stared at her. "Thea would say I'll have to get a move on as I am getting so old."

Felicity laughed. "I like your sister."  
"She likes you too and has already pestered me to arrange for the two of you to meet again."

"I'd like that too. Let's do it soon. I'm sorry to have to leave you after all this. I'd like to talk more about your book deal but I need to go. Next generation biometrics awaits."

Oliver had no idea what she was talking about and he wasn't going to ask. He watched her move to leave him. He didn't want her to go. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to. Take some time to let all this sink in. Your life is about to change." She smiled at him and stroked his face. "I'll see you later, okay."

Oliver nodded. She was right, today had probably upended his life, it was all a little overwhelming. "Yeah, see you later, I'll pick you up." 

Felicity reached over and kissed his jaw. "Bye," she said softly.

Oliver sat back in his chair watching her walk away. _His life was about to change._ It'd be fine if she was by his side, he reassured himself. He needed her. 

"Felicity," he called her back.  
"Oliver." She stopped and turned back to face him.   
"Will you go out with me?"

She took the few steps back to him, put a hand on his shoulder and stared down at him. Oliver panicked. She was going to say no. He'd overstepped again. Felicity's heart was beating fast. She could read the uncertainty in his blue gaze. "I thought we'd already settled that." She bent her head and let her lips brush against his ear. "It just needs consummation," she whispered before moving and started to walk away. 

His body reacted immediately. "Felicity." 

She looked back over her shoulder as she heard her name said in that special way that belonged exclusively to him. It did things to her. "Bye Oliver, I'll see you later." She blew him a kiss, enjoying the expression on his face.

Oliver sat back in his chair staring at her retreating back. Did she really say what he just heard. He struggled to calm himself.


	14. Angel in His Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Here I am again updating on the right day.  
> Thank you so much for all your great comments so far. It's time for some long awaited goodness for our favourites. Enjoy.

Iris caught up with Felicity as she was heading to the elevator, hurrying to change for her date with Oliver. "Why hello there illusive neighbour. I hardly see you and Spandau misses you." 

Felicity turned to acknowledge her friend. Iris was right. Recently her days were rammed. She came home to sleep and started again early the next morning. Her need to spend time with Oliver was frustrated at every turn. "Hey, I miss you guys too. It's my new responsibilities. I'm practically setting up a new department."

Iris pulled Felicity through the security door to the ground floor hallway away from the security guard's listening ear. "Is it the job? Come on Felicity Smoak. You're seeing someone. Is it Ray or Oliver. You have two hot guys after you. Which one is it?"

"Iris West Allen, were you laying in wait for me?" 

Iris laughed. "Busted. I'm sure I caught a glimpse of Oliver Queen getting into the elevator not too long ago carrying flowers. I want to know everything." 

"You've probably heard the rumour that I'm leaving college at the end of the year. I haven't had time to tell you about it. I'm going to miss it." Felicity didn't expect a feeble attempt to sidestep her friend to go unchallenged. 

"I'm more interested in His Royal Hotness," Iris immediately retorted. "Are you dating him?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you everything but I have about forty minutes before he picks me up. Do you know any good literary agents? Children stories. I need one by tomorrow. Why don't we take a coffee morning to catch up. Right now I need to run."

"Okay, I'll let you go, but I'm holding you to that coffee morning. I need every last detail Smoak. Saturday, and literary agent coming up." Iris raised her voice on the last sentence as Felicity disappeared through the door back to the lobby and the elevator. 

****

Oliver walked into the lobby of Felicity's apartment to be greeted by "good evening Mr Queen." The security guard nodded at him. Before Oliver could respond, the elevator was already opening. It had been like that from that first night she'd invited him over. He guessed Felicity had told security to give him automatic access, he knew that cameras picked up anyone approaching the entrance to her building. 

The door to Felicity's apartment was slightly ajar when he approached. She had obviously been informed he was on his way up. Oliver stepped inside. "Hi, Felicity?" He called out. 

"Be right there Oliver," she responded. 

His body reacted to her voice. What the hell was wrong with him, dammit. He'd turned into a love-sick puppy. Tommy would tease him unmercifully if he knew. Just the thought of seeing her stirred his blood after what she whispered in his ear earlier. Truthfully part of him was shit scared of the emotions Felicity Smoak evoked in him. It's over two years since he'd been with a woman, but sex was not the issue. It was the emotional pull and yearning that was unfamiliar and didn't sit comfortably with him. It left him feeling exposed and vulnerable. Yet he wanted to be with her.

Oliver closed the door and moved further into her bright and airy living area, with its view of the City lights in the distance. An edge of the park could just be seen in the foreground through the encroaching twilight. He liked her cheery colourful space. It was tastefully arranged in an integrated flow but cleverly separated into distinct functional areas.

Within minutes Felicity stepped out of her bedroom. Oliver turned and his body went rigid as he stared at her. Her hair was down and swept over one shoulder falling in soft curls. She looked unbelievably hot in a sleeveless short deep orange fitted dress. He was beginning to recognise the distinctly Felicity style. The dress clung to her petite and shapely figure. But what caught his eye was the front cut-out that revealed the tops of her breasts. He'd bet any money that she wasn't wearing a bra. She was obviously dead set on killing him. "Hi," she greeted him. 

Oliver swallowed. "Hi. You look nice." He was relieved his voice showed up sounding relatively normal.

"Thank you." Felicity felt a little self-conscious under his scrutiny.  
The air around them seem to carry an additional charge, an expectancy. 

"Ready to go?" Oliver checked.  
Felicity quickly grabbed her purse and jacket. "Yeah. Let's go."

****

After a pitstop at Big Belly Burger to acquire her heart's desire, Oliver set the satnav to take them to the newest attraction, City Screen, located on the outskirts of town. This would be a first for him. Thea knew much more about the recent developments in the City. 

He wasn't particularly keen on musicals. _La La Land_ would not have been his choice but that's the movie Felicity wanted to see. He was happy with anything as long as he was with her.

Oliver spent most of the time in a state of heightened awareness focused on her and not so much on the movie. With his arm stretched out along the back of her seat, he was enjoying being cocooned with her in the warm intimate space that was his convertible. The faintest hint of orange blossom fragrance teased his senses but he made a strenuous effort to not touch her because that would be his undoing.

"Well? Did you enjoy it?" Felicity enquired after the movie came to an end. 

"Yeah, more than I thought I would." He had to admit he enjoyed watching Gosling and Stone and the spectacular cinematography, but the storyline had mostly bypassed him, his attention was elsewhere. 

"See, I told you you would. It's had good reviews. Don't know about the dancing but the chemistry between the two actors made up for everything, and I adore Ryan Gosling." 

Oliver watched her with amusement. "Who knew you were a little fangirl."  
"I don't care. He's my man. I suppose fanboying is not an Oliver Queen thing."  
"Nope."  
C'mon Oliver play."  
"Okay," he smiled in the darkened car, watching her still munching through the last of the popcorn. "I do have a crush on one person."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. She's very beautiful. Petite. Smart. Blonde."  
"What's her name?"  
"Felicity Smoak, you might know her."  
"You're a spoilsport Queen, but that's a good answer." 

They stared at each other, an awkward moment followed, the atmosphere crackled with sexual tension. They knew how the date would end, or how they wanted it to end, but neither of them knew how to respond in the present moment.

They spoke in unison. "You ready to go?" / "Let's go home." 

Without another word Oliver turned on the ignition and slowly backed out of the viewing compound. The drive back to her apartment was taken in complete silence, only broken on their arrival. He switched off the engine and turned to her. "Are you okay?" There was no awkwardness now, apparently obliterated by that silent drive. There was only that heightened awareness. 

"Yes," she said simply. There was nothing else that needed saying. Oliver got out of the car, walked round to the passenger side, opened the door and held his hand out to her. She grasped it and their hands remained clasped as they walked into the building and into the elevator up to her apartment. Felicity swallowed and breathed.  
She wanted this.  
She wanted _him._

_She was ready._

Felicity unlocked her apartment door and turned to look at him. "Come in." 

Heart racing, Oliver stared down at her. "You sure?" He was giving her an opportunity to back out. It couldn't happen a second time. It would break him if she withdrew from him again. 

They both knew that once he stepped inside, their relationship would shift into another gear, and if she wasn't ready for that, he didn't want to go there. Their friendship was too precious to him. "Felicity, I don't want you to...." His words came to an abrupt end when her lips pressed on his, one hand clutching his arm.

Oliver groaned, accepting the invitation. His lips parted and he kissed her back, an arm slipping around her waist. Still kissing her, his body nudged hers inside. He kicked the door shut. Her keys landed on the floor with a clatter followed by her bag and jacket. Both her arms slid around his neck and she opened up to him at his insistence.

Their mouths broke contact when his body pressed her against the wall. His lips traced her jawline, moving to her neck and throat. Felicity moaned, her body curved and arched in surrender. That ignited the fire he'd kept under control. With speed and ease his fingers found the zipper on her dress and slowly peeled it down. His hand smoothed the material off her shoulders, leaving her upper body naked to his gaze. He expected that. He knew she wasn't wearing a bra from when he first saw her earlier. 

He stared down at her in the darkened room, illuminated only by the light of the full moon filtering through the window. Her skin shimmered in the mellow gleam making her infinitely beautiful to him. The back of his left hand brushed up the underside of her breast whilst his right hand threaded through her hair bringing her mouth to his. Felicity moaned softly as his tongue probed and caressed. Demanding. His hand cupped her breast and his thumb grazed gently over her pebbled nipple.

They broke contact again for air, only for Oliver's lips to close over her other nipple. Felicity whimpered as that intensely erotic suckling resonated at her core, coaxing her pelvic muscles to contract. She reached for the button and zipper on his jeans. Her hand slipped inside his underwear and stroked his hardness. Oliver groaned, released her breast with a soft _plop_ and stood still, gripping her hips. He closed his eyes, savouring her touch. "Felicity," he whispered, before a hand trailed up beneath the skirt of her dress. His fingers caressed the soft skin on her thigh, moving slowly to where they both wanted him to reach.

In the darkened space they could feel the warmth of their bodies and the soft brush of breath against skin. Her scent surrounded them and desire spiralled as she continued to stroke him. His hand pushes into her underwear and a finger brushes through her folds causing her body to jerk upwards, seeking more. When he pushed two fingers inside her and began to pump slowly in and out, her hips undulate in time with his rhythm, urging him on. She needed more. 

Felicity cried out with longing. Her body yearned for him. That prompted Oliver to withdraw his fingers and move her hand away from his body. In one smooth movement he picked her up and headed to her bedroom. She felt his strength in the way he held her and how his muscles worked as his body moved.

Felicity let her fingertips glide over his cheek and down to his jaw. The feather-light touch caused his breath to hitch in his throat. “Oliver,” she breathed. He smiled down at her and said nothing. He knew. She craved his body as much as he did hers. And that delighted him. 

Standing in the bedroom with her still in his arms, he kissed her hard with increasing passion. She returned it with equal fervour. They eventually ended the kiss, gasping for air, breathing hard.

He laid her gently on the bed and slowly tugged the dress off her lower body, leaving her in just her black lacy underwear and black pumps. Oliver removed his wallet from his jeans pocket, took out a condom and dropped it on the nightstand, before slowly removing his clothes whilst watching her.

Felicity lay back and watched him in anticipation until he stood stark naked in the room. Her eyes travelled slowly down his body from his handsome face to his broad shoulders, to well-defined muscles and rippling abs. Dear god, Oliver Queen was a beautiful sculpture of manhood. Her lips parted and eyes widened when it came to rest on his jutting cock, before travelling back up to his eyes. He was watching her check him out with a faint smile on his face. Oliver Queen was totally comfortable with his body.

He clambered unhurriedly towards her, wanting to prolong the pleasure of their first time together. But he was already so jacked up, he knew he couldn't hold out for too long. Felicity felt his warm breath on her face and closed her eyes as his mouth travelled along her jaw, down her throat, and to her neck. He took a moment to suck on her pulse point, prompting a moan from her before he took her earlobe in his mouth.

His breath brushed the shell of her ear as he whispered, “you are so gorgeous,” a gravelly sound, laden with desire. Felicity turned her face and placed a soft kiss on his neck. Their lips met. It felt so right to her, it was perfect, he was perfect. But she needed him inside her. 

Her hands moved up and down his back, stroking his spine. "Oliver, I need you now," she mumbled against his lips. A smile lit his face as he met her gaze for a second. His hand reached down and fingers hooked into her lacy panties sliding them down her legs, over her shoes and off. He didn't remove her shoes. Felicity grinned. Her boy entertains a little bit of kink. She liked that, it was hot. 

She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the condom, only to feel his mouth on one breast, then the other. Tiny open-mouthed kisses rain down her body. His tongue dipped into her belly-button and she giggled. His scruff tickles. Oliver continue his ministrations until he reaches where he is going. His tongue touched her clit before pulling her sensitive little nub into his mouth. Felicity gasps and cries out his name.

Oliver nudges her legs apart until she is fully open to him. He goes down on her ravenously. He holds her down when she starts to moan and writhe until her hands automatically holds his head down, not wanting him to stop. He doesn't disappoint until she flows rich and warm on his tongue before sinking into a delicious fugue of ecstasy. Fuck. She's never known foreplay like this before. 

When Felicity opened her eyes again, Oliver is hovering over her with a smug grin on his face. Watching her go over the edge is definitely among the most beautiful things he has ever seen. "You okay?" he asks when her eyes meet his. She can only respond with a dopey grin because he has robbed her of speech. He cups her face and places a soft kiss on her lips.

Felicity watches as he expertly sheaths his rock hard cock and settles himself between her still splayed out thighs. He slips into her slowly and stops, giving her time to get use to his body, whilst watching her, tuning into her every reaction. "You're so beautiful.” His tone is almost reverent and it causes her to shiver. He makes her feel beautiful, and wanted. And loved? Her mouth forms into a perfect 'O' at the thought. She returns to the moment when his hand hoists a shoe-clad foot high up on his back. She moaned softly as he started to move, thrusting slowly but deep into her. Her body begins to move in sync with his rhythm. 

Oliver gather her close, an arm snaked beneath her body anchoring her softness against his hard planes. His face burrowed into her neck as he gathered speed, claiming her with each thrust. Their passion escalate as her wanton moans and whimpers deepens his pleasure and at the same time pushes him close to his own edge. Sweat coated their bodies, and her fingernails dug into his back. She grazed his neck with her teeth and called out his name as her inner walls clamp around him. And he knows it's all over for him. His body tensed before they crashed together. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He was no longer in control. He spurt hard and hot in the condom inside of her. 

Oliver rests his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily, while she stroked his back, grounding them both. Dear Lord, if that isn't the best sex he's ever had and with the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Who was this angel come into his life.

Soon after he'd moved to clean them both and finally removed her shoes, they fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.


	15. Deepening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A grey winterish day with a flurry of fine snow all morning but not settling. Great time for a mug of honey and ginger tea, settle in front of the fire and get into Olicity's world - sheer bliss.
> 
> Enjoy.

Felicity awakes early the following morning, too early; and very unusual for her. She hums with pleasure when her eyes alight on the naked man asleep beside her. She stares at him. Oliver Queen is truly beautiful, especially in repose, his face soft and peaceful looking with an arm beneath his head. His other arm outstretched, ending in a hand on her thigh. 

Waking with him in her bed feels completely natural.

Sex with him was amazing too. She'd never known it to be like that before. He was so attentive to her needs, knowing exactly how to heighten her pleasure, taking his time with her, as if her pleasure was his first priority. The memory of how his hands, lips and tongue trailed molten fire on her skin triggered an instant response. Her body made it's immediate needs known. She wanted him again. 

What was this man doing to her. She'd turned into a shameless hussy after just one night with him.

Felicity lifted the duvet to take an admiring look. She gazed at him, taking her fill of his naked form. Holy Frack, the guy was seriously gorgeous. Her body moved closer to his of it's own volition. Before she made a conscious decision her lips were already caressing the soft warm skin on his chest and moved slowly down to his abdomen. 

Oliver stirred as he became conscious of his body awakening to the warm sensation of her lips on him. He smiled as awareness increased, but lay still, eyes closed enjoying the feel of her arousing him, hardening him more than his normal state this time of the day. His hand came up to stroke her back. "Good morning beautiful." His voice is soft, sleepy.

He is up for being awakened like this by his little beauty for the rest of his life.

"Good morning," Felicity mumbled into his skin. Oliver hummed at the attention his body was receiving. He is getting increasingly aroused. There was only one place this was going to end, and she was going to be late for work today. 

Fully awake now, Oliver hisses with pleasure when her lips kissed his cock and her fingertips glides over his balls. Her lips moves on down his thighs and legs to his feet, before returning to take him into her mouth. Oliver moans and shifts his upper body, curving a little so his hand can smooth over the slope of her ass, stroking her. His fingertips reach to tease her entrance. 

Felicity too moans wantonly when a finger pushes into her as she works him over with tongue, lips and hand. Then she stopped.  
They stare at each other. Oliver panting softly, lifts an eyebrow, a soft smile on his face. His gaze took in her tangled mass of blonde curls tumbling over her shoulders, then continued down her body. She was so goddammed beautiful. He wants to possess her, ravish her. There are so many things he wants to do to her. She fulfils his every dream of her.

"What are you doing to me?" Oliver hums huskily, as if he didn't know. 

Felicity grins at him mischievously. He watches her as she moves to straddle him, forcing his digits to fall away from her body. "I'm making love to you." She reaches into the nightstand drawer for her own store of condoms, and takes her time to roll one over his now upright cock. Oliver watches her, a smile playing around his mouth. His eyes closes and his lips part as she sinks down on him ultra slow until she is fully seated. 

"Oh God," she breathed out at being filled by him. It's been a while for her.  
After last night you'll be sore today her head warned.  
I don't care her body replied.  
She was surprised at her newly found confidence in her own sexuality and how at ease she feels with him. This was a new experience, the awakening of a side of her previously dormant and unknown. He made her indulge her femininity and she enjoyed her ability to affect this glorious man. _Her_ man. 

Oliver's eyes flickers open and his azure blue gaze meets hers then sweeps over her body, coming to rest on her pert, firm, pink-tipped breasts. Felicity smoothed her hands over his chest and bent down to caress every inch of his face with tiny kisses. Oliver chased her mouth with his until he captures her lips and kissed her deeply, hungrily, his hand in her hair holding her in place.

"Felicity," he whispered, nipping at her lips before pulling back for air.

"Shhh, don't make a sound," she whispered back, her face close to his, as she starts to slowly rise and fall on him. He chuckled and holds on to her hips, letting her have her way with him, enjoying how free she is with his body. How glorious she is and how lucky he was.

She was definitely going to be late for work.

****  


After that night - and early morning - they spent every free moment together, deepening their relationship, learning more about each other as the weeks went by. 

Their bodies gravitated eagerly and naturally towards the other. They were always touching, kissing. Oliver was a skilful and adventurous lover. He took her in a variety of ways that heightened and prolonged their mutual pleasure. They had a lot of sex in all kinds of positions in every room in her apartment, and in his.  
Sometimes they blindfolded the other. He could take for ever to bring her to a fever pitch of need until she garbled gibberish. Then he took her. Sometimes slow and deep. Other times hard and fast. She went wild in response which he loved. Orgasms often held her in a state of suspended animation, a place of extended bliss before she come back down to earth, only to find him watching her. He was like a drug, she couldn't get enough of him. This was the heady stage of their burgeoning romance.

Thea called them out frequently on what she considered excessive PDA. 

Thea liked Felicity and sought her out to go for coffee, lunch and retail therapy whenever she could. Oliver grumbled that his sister monopolized his girlfriend, depriving him. Secretly he was happy that they liked each other and got on so well. His sister didn't have close female relationships. Since their parents' death it had mainly been the two of them until she met Roy.

The four of them, including Roy, started to have what Thea called Family Sunday Dinner. Oliver cooked and Felicity helped. The first time they ended up playing Monopoly. The game had been kept as memorabilia, a reminder of happier times for the siblings. The laughter and teasing went on long into the night. Oliver watched the happy faces around him, only Gem was missing but that would soon be remedied one way or another.

Iris had suggested a couple of possible agents and Oliver and Felicity decided on Sylvie Peyton, a gregarious and youngish independent. She'd worked for Random House before branching out on her own. She too had made up stories for her nieces and nephews and immediately fell in with Oliver, Gem and Mister Jabber. She made imaginative suggestions for enhancing the stories and dealt with the publisher, never deviating from the wishes of her new clients, both of them. Oliver made sure he and Sylvie held regular joint consultations with Gem on face time.

Preparation for publication of the first three books in the _Mr Jabber_ series gathered pace and launch date loomed.

****

**Eight Weeks Later - A Library Somewhere in D/C**

"Hurry up and choose your books Gem, no more than two," Laurel told her daughter.

She had been distracted since Oliver put a stay on her plans. Her mouth twisted in bitterness. Gem had missed the start date for her new school and she was still working at her old firm as a locum, since someone had already filled her post. She was angry Howard had departed for Canada, leaving her and Gem behind. That was the worst outcome from Oliver's meddling. He had the brass neck to petition for full custody of _her_ daughter. 

At this moment Laurel hated Oliver with a passion. She regretted the impulse that took her to Star City for the sole purpose of badgering him to take care of Gem, until he relented. That's how she'd got him to do what she wanted when they were together, well mostly. He was a catch back then, heir to a fortune. But how could she have been so stupid. She never dreamt that he would discover who Gem was. The stupid Passport Office was not supposed to let him see Gem's birth certificate. It didn't even cross her mind that was a possibility. 

But she had a plan for him. Oliver would never get his hands on her daughter. Never. Howard would make sure of that, and he was going to be a good father to Gem.

She couldn't believe she'd loved Oliver Queen at one time and wanted to marry him. What a mistake that would have been. He had ended up with no money and no status. She hadn't realised that at the time of Robert and Moira's death. She'd been reckless having unprotected sex with Ollie but the old attraction was still there then and he'd always fucked her just as she liked it. Rough and animalistic. 

That was one thing missing from her relationship with Howard. He satisfied her but she could do with a little more imagination. Still, he was a rising star on the Attorney General track and eventually a judgeship more than likely. He would give her and Gem the kind of lifestyle she craved. What could an impoverished Oliver Queen give her apart from great sex. She wanted so much more.

Only another fortnight to the court hearing. Oliver would lose and she and Gem would accompany Howard back to Canada.

"Mommy, mommy, come and see." Laurel followed Gem's voice and found her in the _New Releases/Best Seller_ display corner with other excited children. "Mommy look, it's Mr Jabber. Whoa, we did it. Daddy didn't tell me he was putting my name on his stories. And look I'm a Queen."

"What are you talking about Gem?"

"Take a look mommy, it's daddy's stories, there are three of them." The little girl had a huge smile on her face. "He's put my name on them too. Look." Gem passed a slim hardback storybook to her mother. Laurel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. It took several seconds to take in what she was seeing. Oliver and Gem? She stepped closer to the display table and picked up the other two _Mr Jabber_ titles. She stared disbelievingly at the words on the cover of the first book.

**Mr Jabber Takes a Holiday**

**Oliver Queen**  
_In Collaboration with_  
Gemima Elizabeth Lance Queen

"Gem when did you and Oliver do this?"

"When you left me with him. Daddy made up lots of stories about Mr Jabber and me going on adventures. I tried to tell you, but you don't like me talking about my daddy do you?" 

"Gem look, I've told you, I'm just not happy for you to..."

"I know, I heard you. My daddy doesn't have any money and no job. And you were rude to my friend Felicity. Well she typed out daddy's stories and sent them to the publisher with a picture of Mr Jabber. Can I go and stay with him now? He's going to be famous."

"Do not start with that again Gemima. Let's go home." Laurel passed a hand over the brow. She could feel a headache coming on. It was going to be bad. Good thing it was the weekend.

"No. I don't want to. I want to stay here for longer and I want to see my daddy," Gem shouted.

"Gemima Elizabeth Lance, don't you dare make a scene. I have enough on my plate without you acting out."  
Gem's lips trembled and her huge blue eyes brimmed with tears. "Okay, I tell you what," her mother relented, "why don't we go and buy you the books, will that make you happy?" 

"No. I have my own copies. Daddy said they'll be delivered soon."

"Gem sweetheart. Mommy is trying here, please be a good girl. We'll only buy one then, until your copies arrive okay?"  
Gem nodded and reluctantly followed her mother out of the library.

Who the hell was Felicity and what was the status of her relationship with Oliver, Laurel wondered as she reached for Gem's hand. 

How dare Oliver give her daughter the Queen name. 


	16. A Low Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's guys. Is that still a thing? It's not just for lovers...it's for friends and family too, I'm being reminded.
> 
> Actually all traditions should be celebrated to the max and extended during Covid im(humble)o. Only took down my Christmas tree last week. Still have lights up though. Makes everything less grim. 
> 
> It's a declaration of love day (to self) for Felicity 😍

Woken by her alarm Felicity peeled back an eyelid and reached for her phone. She hit the snooze button. 

She needed at least ten minutes to connect with the day. She lay quietly watching the light begin to creep into the room, defying the barrier of window blinds. On the days of the week she slept by herself, she missed Oliver's warm body and the scratchiness of his scruff against her neck or shoulder. Sometimes on her breast.

It was his big day and she wanted to be there to support him. 

Oliver. She loved their relationship and had never felt happier. Even Donna had noticed. In a short time he and Thea felt like family. She included Gem and Roy in that. She was a different person with him, in a way she couldn't fully explain. She felt more alive, more fully herself. She trusted him in a way she never had with Cooper, nor did she have that same sense of belonging.

_She loved him._

The shock of that unbidden thought was punctuated by the jingling sound of the alarm again. Snooze time over. 

In the shower Felicity mused on the unexpected revelation from the depth of her being. This was Donna's doing, she lit the touch-paper. Felicity had been equally startled when her mother said the same thing a few days ago.

 _You're in love with this Oliver,_ Donna told her during one of their phone calls.  
_How do you know that mom, you've not even met him._

_I don't need to know Oliver or see you together. I know when my daughter is happy, I can hear it in your voice when you talk about him. You sound contented and that comes from having good sex._

Felicity groaned and flushed at the turn of the conversation. She hated it when her mom made reference to her sex life. But this was nothing new, Donna's sense of boundaries had been seriously skewed for most of her life. 

Her mom was right though, she was having great sex. Oliver was the sweetest, most attentive person she could want as a boyfriend, but there'd be no declaration of love. Not yet. It was not something she was ready to declare, only to acknowledge it to herself. She wasn't ready to be rejected again.

Felicity hurried out of the shower and dressed in double quick time. She needed to spend a couple of hours in the office before meeting Oliver and Thea at the Courthouse. 

She was also curious about Oliver's ex, apparently not a favourite of Thea's.

****

It was a pleasant day, sunny and warm. Oliver returned from his early morning run, showered, then took his coffee out on the balcony into the sunshine. He was anxious about the day's event but determined. His lawyer told him Laurel's attorney was going to call him to the stand. That was fine by him. He wanted the court to know about his relationship with Gem and why his daughter would be better off with him.

There was a knock on his door. He was expecting Thea but she had her key; it couldn't be Felicity, they were meeting at the courthouse and she had a key too. He got up and walked to the door. 

"Tommy?" Oliver was surprised to see his old friend. Their relationship had not been the same since his parents died. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey buddy, just wanted to stop by, see how the new year is treating you?" 

Oliver opened the door wider to let him in and closed it again. He didn't believe that for a second. He turned to look at Tommy with a questioning eyebrow. He couldn't remember the last time his best friend had stopped by the Loft. Oliver acknowledged his own role in that. He had pushed people away. "Want some coffee?" He strode towards the kitchen followed by Tommy.

"Seeing you at the Club on New Year's Eve reminded me how long it's been since we spent time together like we use to." Tommy took the cup Oliver handed to him. They sat around the island. 

From Oliver's point of view there was no going back to those days. Not only because he now had Felicity in his life but he wasn't the same person he was eight years ago. He was curious about why Tommy had turned up though. "So what's going on Tommy, why are you here really?"

"How's the delectable Felicity?"  
"She is still as delectable as you remember," Oliver said smoothly. He was still waiting to hear the reason for the unexpected visit.  
"Yeah, Thea has complained about the PDA." Tommy smirked. "So is she your steady girlfriend now?"  
"She is."

Tommy looked a little embarrassed. "Look Ollie I know about Gemima and I'd like to come to court with you, that's why I'm here, I wanna support you. It's a big step.  
Laurel told me," Tommy added quickly when he saw Oliver's furrowed brow. "It's big news Ollie. You and Laurel, parents. I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me. I know you didn't know about Gem but it's been over a couple of months now."

"It's been a bit of a shock to me too Tommy. I needed time to just be with it. I expect the whole of Star City will know after today."

"The whole freaking country knows Ollie. The name on the books kinda gives it away. Congratulations by the way. Best sellers Thea tells me. She's real proud of you. My best buddy a writer of children's stories. That's kind of amazing. And unexpected." 

"A teller of stories, not the writer."  
"What?"  
"I made up bedtime stories for Gem when she stayed with me. She taped them to listen to when she went back home. Unbeknown to me she and Felicity collaborated to send them to a publisher. It would never have happened without Gem, so she deserves recognition. And she is a Queen."

"Did you do that on purpose? Laurel is royally pissed off about it." He'd always had a thing for Laurel but it was only Ollie for her. He never understood why they broke up. Now they had a child together. What had gone wrong? Neither of them had ever told him.

"Good," Oliver retorted. "My name goes on her birth certificate first chance I get to fix that."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Talk about what Tommy?"  
"About Gem, you and Laurel. She said you are petitioning for full custody."

"That's because she's denying access, and wants me to have nothing to do with my own daughter. That's not going to happen. And there's no me and Laurel. This is about Gem." Oliver's blue eyes stared hard at Tommy, as if to stamp that into his brain.

Tommy nodded. He could understand the not having any contact with his own kid part but Ollie a full time dad? He found it hard to imagine. Tommy was not really on board with how much Oliver had changed.

Oliver stood up. "I'm no longer that boy you used to party with, and all that other stuff we did," he said reading Tommy's mind. "My attention is focused on the three women in my life." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I need to get changed. I'm glad you came buddy. I appreciate your support." Tommy nodded.  
"One other thing," Oliver added, "you can stop supplementing Thea's wages. It was nice of you to do that but there's no need now." 

"You know about that?"

"Yup. I'm trying to persuade her to go to Business school. She has a good head on her shoulders and one of us should have a qualification."

"Well that's a shame, I mean I want her to get a qualification but she's the best I've got. She practically runs the place."

Oliver shrugged. "Maybe in time she can be your partner."

"Well there's an idea." Tommy watched Oliver walk away. He regretted how much their relationship had changed. He'd not really been there for his best friend as much as he might have been, and he felt a tad guilty about that. "Hey," he called after Oliver, "I need an invitation to those Sunday family dinners, after all I was family before Roy."

Oliver grinned. "How about next Sunday?" 

****

Oliver and Felicity walked into the courtroom together followed by Tommy and Thea. His hand rested lightly on the small of her back. Just that minimal contact was all it took to calm him down. He hated the days when he woke up without her beside him. 

Oliver sat beside his lawyer with the others behind them. He ignored Laurel who was sitting across the room from him.

Thea on the other hand glared at the back of Laurel's head. She totally supported her brother in going for full custody since Laurel refused to consider joint custody. She simply didn't want Ollie to have anything to do with Gem. That was so unfair. Laurel was just being selfish and cruel. Vindictive bitch. Why would she want to deny Ollie access to his own daughter? And Gem needed her father. She missed her own dad so much. 

_I hate you,_ Thea's eyes flashed when Laurel glanced over her shoulder at her. Having received the message Laurel looked hastily away again.

Thea finally dragged her searing laser gaze away from trying to penetrate Laurel's skull when Felicity prodded her to signal the Judge's arrival. She was vaguely aware of the droning voice of the Clerk to the Court.

**The Honourable Judge Marshall presiding.**

The Judge reminded Felicity of a genial grandfather. His round face beamed as he gazed around the court room over the top of his rimless glasses, his manner pleasant and warm.

"Ladies and gentleman," Judge Marshall intoned, "we are here today to consider Mr Oliver Queen's petition for full custody of his daughter, Gemima Elizabeth Lance. Please remember we are here to resolve this matter in the best interest of the child.  
"Mr Jackman, I believe you are putting the case for Ms Laurel Lance, Gemima's mother. Please proceed."

Oliver turned to his lawyer. "We should object, that's Laurel's boyfriend, is that permitted? It must be a conflict of interest," he said in a low voice.

"It's okay," Tom Burrows assured him.

"Your Honour if I may," Howard Jackman rose from his seat and addressed the Judge. "The court should know that while we concede Mr Queen is now well able to support Gemima he has not been part of the child's life until less than three months ago, and then only for a matter of days."

"Objection!" Tom Burrows interrupted vehemently.

"I believe your client will have an opportunity to put his case before the Court Mr Burrows. Continue Mr Jackman," the Judge instructed. 

"Your Honour my client is on the verge of moving to Canada, to a new life with greater opportunities for herself and her daughter. At her tender age Gem needs to be with her mother, the mother who raised her, cared for her and understands her every need. 

"Mr Queen has absolutely no experience of being a parent. None. Ms Lance has taken care of the child's every need for seven years, without a cent from Mr Queen."

Tom Burrows jumped to his feet again. "Your Honour I must object strongly. As set out in our petition, Mr Queen had no idea he even had a child until he accidentally saw her birth certificate at the Passport Office some weeks ago."

"Is this true Mr Jackman?" the Judge asked.

"Yes your Honour but if I may continue, the Court will understand why my client deemed this necessary. I'd like to call Mr Queen."

"Mr Queen, please take the stand," the Judge invited.

Oliver stood up a little warily. He already knew what might be in store, Tom Burrows had prepped him. He turned to look at Felicity before moving towards the witness enclosure. She communicated with her eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. 

"By the way," Judge Marshall peered at Oliver over his rimless glasses, "my granddaughter loves the adventures of Mr Jabber. We both look forward to reading more." The Judge beamed at him.

Oliver gave him a nod and a brief smile before sitting down. His eyes settled on Jackman, Laurel's boyfriend who was now standing directly in front of him. 

It seemed grossly unfair to him that this man who was likely to be his daughter's stepfather in the future was about to interrogate him on his capabilities as a father. How many children did Jackman have? The hostility rose in his whole being. Keep calm, don't let him rile you. That was his lawyer's advice.

"Mr Queen, isn't it true that while Gemima was in your care, she went missing for several hours and you had no idea of her whereabouts.

Oliver flinched inwardly. He stared over at Laurel. Was that what they were going with? He supposed it was the only thing they had but it was pretty low of Laurel. He wasn't expecting that and hearing it said out loud by Mr supercilious was jarring. 

His eyes came back to Jackman. "First of all Gem was not missing for several hours as you put it. That is a blatant exaggeration. I knew exactly where she was because I took her there for her piano lesson and I picked her up from there at the end of an hour."

Laurel's lawyer boyfriend glared at Oliver. "Your Honour would you please instruct Mr Queen to keep to a simple yes or no answer."

"That was not a yes or no question Judge, and Mr Jackman is misrepresenting the facts," Oliver retorted before the Judge could respond.

"Mr Queen, you've made your point but please try to keep your answers short."

Jackman continued. "Isn't it a fact that Gemima did not have a piano lesson did she Mr Queen? So what did she do for an hour while not being supervised by you?"

"Gemima went to see my girlfriend, who returned her to the centre, where I picked her up."

"I see. So you knew this was happening and had pre-arranged it with your girlfriend."

"Well not exactly but...."

"Yes or no Mr Queen," Howard Jackman came at him with the usual intimidating lawyer's tactic. "Did you or did you not arrange it beforehand with your girlfriend?"

Oliver met Felicity's eyes across the court room. Once again she smiled and nodded at him. "No Mr Jackman, I did not. I took Gem to her piano lesson and watched her enter the building. I was only a few minutes away from her."

"And you believed she had a piano lesson."

"It was entirely plausible. My daughter's grandfather lives and works in Star City and it's quite feasible Ms Lance had arranged a piano lesson."

"Did you check with her mother? Gemima is only seven years old."  
"No." But my daughter is a very...."  
"Thank you Mr Queen." Jackman cut him off again.

Oliver looked at the Judge. "Your Honour this was a mis-step, I admit that. It doesn't make me a bad father."

"Thank you Mr Queen. You'll have an opportunity to put your case in a while. Please continue Mr Jackman."

"All I want to say Mr Queen is that you know nothing about this little girl, yet you are her father."  
"Objection," shouted Tom Burrows.  
"Sustained."  
"I have nothing further your Honour." Jackman turned his back on Oliver and walked away.

The Judge cleared his throat. "Mr Queen I believe you have a statement. Would you like to read it from where you are or return to your seat?"

Before Oliver could respond all eyes turned towards the court officer who had opened the door to the courtroom. Gem was standing there. 

She looked very smart in a soft blue cotton jacket over a white blouse and a plaid skirt. Her gleaming blond hair was held off her face with a dark blue velvet hairband. Her eyes searched for Oliver. "Daddy" she shouted out and waved when she saw him. Oliver smiled at her and waved back.

"My name is Gemima Elizabeth Lance Queen, I'd like to see the Judge," Gem whispered to the Court officer.


	17. Winners and Losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of the court case. Who will be happy, who will lose out. Will Gem's appearance make any difference? There will be disappointments and surprises.

"My name is Gemima Elizabeth Lance Queen, I'd like to see the Judge," Gem whispered to the Court officer.

"Just a moment, stay here," the Officer responded.

She walked over to the Judge's bench and spoke quietly to him. The Judge nodded. "Apparently we have a visitor," he indicated. "If it's alright with the court, I'd like to hear what she has to say."

The Officer beckoned Gem over. She waved enthusiastically to Felicity and Thea as she approached the Judge.

Laurel was surprised to see her daughter. Why did Quentin let her come into the courtroom, she wasn't allowed. She looked across the room to see who Gem was waving at. Her eyes narrowed and zoomed in on the blonde sitting between Thea and Tommy. Was she the girlfriend referred to?

Laurel's gaze returned to Oliver. She'd had hopes for their life together, that was before her sister got her claws into him. She'd wanted to punish them both. But her actions seem to have little to no impact on Sara, who was very happy in her relationship according to their dad. The boyfriend stealer was still his favourite. That had always been a bone of contention for her.

Then there was Oliver looking set to be successful with his children's books. That was a surprise. Had she been too hard on him? It had been so easy to fall under his spell again after his parent's death. He looked so lost and vulnerable at that time, she wanted to take care of him. But it was never going to work long term between them, not least because he no longer had money and she couldn't forgive him and Sara.

That was then. Now she had Howard and was finally happy. Oliver would be in her life again though, now Gem knew who he was. Laurel turned her attention to her daughter and the Judge.

The attendees in the courtroom watched Gem's determined attempt to get her letter into the Judge's hand but she was too little and his perch too high for her to reach.

The Court Officer sensed the little girl wanted to do this by herself. She had children of her own and they hated to be treated like babies. This young lady looked the independent determined type, the way she'd marched into the courtroom by herself, asking to see the Judge.

The Court Officer hid a smile and waited. Gem would let her know if she needed help.

Eventually Gem tapped on the edge of the Judge's high table with the envelope. Judge Marshall peered over the top and took the letter. He beamed at her. "Is this for me?" Gem stepped back so she could see him and nodded.

"Congratulations young lady, I see you collaborated with your daddy on the Mr Jabber stories." Gem grinned and nodded again. "I'm afraid I cannot let you stay in the courtroom, you have to wait outside. Is that okay?"

"Yes my honour. Thank you my honour."  
That raised a little titter in the courtroom, as the Court officer led Gem out. She ran to her grandad who was waiting for her.

The Judge opened the envelope and read Gem's letter. He passed it to the court officer who showed it to both Counsels before returning it to the Judge.

"Since there are no objections to this letter, I'm going to read it to the court" the Judge stated. "I'm presenting it for the record as a statement from the child. It's in her own handwriting and the spelling is a little quaint but the meaning is clear.

> _Dear Juge. I want you to know I love my mommy very much but she dont have a lot of time to play with me like my daddy does._  
>  _I love my daddy Oliver too. He is like my best frend. Like Mary-Lou but difrent. We have lots of fun and he can be very silly, speshly when he talks in a funny voyse like mr jabber. I dont want anyone to be sad or angry. Its ok for chiledren to have a mommy and a daddy._  
>  _Do you like storys Juge? You can read mr jabber storys to your chiledren. They are funny. Here is my card if you want to talk again._  
>  _Thank you my onor._  
>  _Gemima Elizabeth Lance Queen._

Judge Marshall peered over his rimless glasses and beamed at the court. "There you have it. Now Mr Queen are you ready to make your presentation?"

"Yes your Honour, I am." Oliver had no prepared notes, he just spoke from the heart.

"I became aware, quite by accident, that Gem was my daughter two months ago. I've grown to love my daughter in the very short time I've been allowed to know her and I believe she loves me in return. We speak virtually several times a week but I'm not allowed to see her.

"Ms Lance and I have been friends since schooldays. We had an intimate relationship for several years before she left Star City eight years ago. Last December she turned up at my home unexpectedly and asked that I take care of her daughter while she went on a trip to Canada.

"I was reluctant at first and we argued but I finally agreed. She said I was the only one she trusted to take care of Gem, never giving any indication I was her father. Ms Lance deliberately withheld that information for over seven years.

"One of the first things Gem raised with me was why she didn't have a daddy like all her other friends. The irony of asking her own father that question while both of us were in the dark about our relationship, is painful even now. Gem told me her mother refused to say who her father was."

Oliver looked at Laurel then. Her apparent discomfort gave him little satisfaction. He continued.

"Ms Lance called from Canada and asked me to go to the Passport Office and send her a copy of Gem's passport information. She'd already given permission for me to do so. That's when I saw her birth certificate. When I challenged Ms Lance, she returned to Star City earlier than expected and took Gem away. She told me I'd never have access to my daughter, that Gem would decide if she wanted to see me when she came of age.

"The recently published Mr Jabber stories is down to Gem. They are bedtime stories I made up for her when she was with me. Gem's absence for an hour as raised by Mr Jackman came about because she taped the stories and wanted my girlfriend's help to get them to a publisher. There was a little subterfuge because she wanted to surprise me.

"Judge, Mr Jackman said I had no experience of being a father. Our parents died a few months before my 22nd birthday. I had to grow up over night in order to parent my sister who was only thirteen at the time. Today she's a well-rounded young person, holding down a responsible job. So please don't judge me on that one mis-step with Gem. I am more than capable of taking care of her. More than that, I have time for Gem since I work from home.

"Your Honour I'm not saying that Ms Lance is a bad person, but she has a demanding career and is always on the move. Someone has to take care of Gem when her mom is at conferences or otherwise working away from home. For her to deny me access to my daughter is plain wrong and unconscionable.

"Gem coming into my life is one of the best things that's ever happened to me." Oliver looked in Felicity's direction before continuing. "She was truly happy when we were together and I know she is constantly asking her mom why she can't see me. Yes, I can give her the best of everything but this is not about money. It's about love and my ability to be a constant presence in my daughter's life.

"For these reasons I'm asking the Court to grant my petition for full custody of my daughter. Thank you Judge."

The Judge nodded at Oliver. "Thank you Mr Queen, you may step down. The Court will take a short ten minute recess."

As Oliver stepped out of the courtroom, Gem came running up to him. "Daddy, daddy is it over now?"

He lifted her up. "No Munchkin but it will be soon. The Judge wanted a short break so he can have some ice cream."  
Gem giggled, her eyes twinkled at Oliver. "No he didn't silly." She wriggled in his arms. "Put me down daddy. Felicity, auntie Thea," she called out. She ran to Felicity and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist. "We did it, we did it. Thank you for helping me Felicity."

"My pleasure Gem but you did it, I'm so proud of you. I miss you."

"I miss you too, and you auntie Thea." Gem turned to Thea and gave her a hug too.

"Gemima," Laurel called out to her daughter, beckoning her over. "Come and meet Tommy, a friend of mommy's." She glanced over at Oliver, "and your daddy."

Gem looked wistfully at Thea and Felicity. "I'll be back soon," she assured them and reluctantly went to her mother.

Oliver walked over to Felicity and took her elbow. "Step outside with me," he said softly close to her ear, then turned to Thea. "We'll be back in a minute sis."

Thea waved a hand at them. She was busy glaring at Laurel who was talking to Tommy but looking in their direction.

"How do you think it went," Oliver asked as he an Felicity stepped outside the Court house.

"I think you did brilliantly. I even dislike Laurel after that and you definitely put that Howard in his place, I don't think I like him either."

Oliver responded with "Have I told you that I love you today?"

Felicity blinked, her eyes widened. What? How was that the response to what she just said. She looked up at him with a frown.

"I love you Felicity. When I said Gem was one of the best things that's happened to me, I looked at you. I suddenly realised you are the very best thing that has ever happened to me. I've been falling in love with you from that first day I saw you in the park."

"Oliver," Felicity said softly. She didn't know how to respond. That was so not expected.

Oliver placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh. You don't have to say anything, I just want you to know that I love you." He knew he could be on dangerous territory, and may be moving too quickly, given her previous experience. But he'd found the woman of his dreams, the mother of his children and he needed to tell her of his love. He wanted her to know.

"Ollie, Felicity, time to go back in," Thea called out to them.

****

"This is the hardest part of my job," the Judge began. "Deciding who a child should live with is difficult, especially when it is quite clear that both parents are more than capable of taking care of their daughter. Both parents obviously love their child.

"Mr Queen you are at a slight disadvantage in that Gemima has been settled with her mother all her young life. Under the circumstances I cannot in good conscience find a justifiable reason to remove the child. Ms Lance therefore remains the custodial parent residing in Canada with her daughter."

In his heart of hearts Oliver expected that outcome. He heard the audible sigh of relief from Laurel, at the same time Felicity squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry Ollie," Thea whispered close to his ear.

"However," the Judge continued, "Mr Queen as the non-custodial parent, the Court grants you full visitation rights and since Gemima will be living some distance away, the Court also grants you extended holiday visits if that is your wish.

"As parents with the best interest of the child at heart, I'm in no doubt the two of you will come to amicable arrangements without any need for the Court's intervention. Good luck to you both, your daughter is a beautiful young lady."

Judge Marshall tapped his gavel. "The Court is now adjourned."

Oliver turned to his lawyer. "Thanks Tom. I know this is the best we could expect."

"Congratulations Oliver. I know the outcome is not what you wished but as you say, it is the best we could expect. If there's anything more you think I can do, like facilitating the visitation arrangements between you and Ms Lance. Let me know."

"I will, thanks again Tom." The two men shook hands.

Oliver turned to his little support group, "let's get some lunch. Tommy you in?"

"Yeah Ollie. Gem is a little cutie isn't she?"

"She is. I need to go and say goodbye." He held out his hand to Felicity.

Laurel, Gem, Quentin and Howard were huddled in a little group when Oliver's party appeared. Gem ran to Oliver, he let go of Felicity's hand and bent down to lift her up. She cupped his face and leaned her forehead against his. "Is it okay daddy, are you happy?"

"Yes Gem, I am very happy because I get to see you."

"Will you come to Canada?"

"Try and keep me away. You can show me all your favourite places and you'll come and stay with me in Star City."

"Mr jabber can see his friend, Oliver the Magican."

Oliver smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes he can."

"Gem I need to talk to Oliver, can you wait with grandad for a minute." Laurel had detached herself from her dad and boyfriend and was standing in front of Oliver. Gem nodded, Oliver put her down and watched her walk away.

"Can we talk in private Ollie?" Laurel looked a little uncomfortable and couldn't meet Oliver's eye.

"Wait for you outside Ollie," Thea said, dragging Tommy with her. Felicity attempted to follow them but Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Laurel this is my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak. Anything you have to say, can be said in front of her."

Laurel nodded. "Hi Felicity, I'm Laurel Lance, Gem's mom as I'm sure you know. I'm sorry I was rude to you on the phone. Gem has already hauled me over the coals about it. I was having a bad day."

Felicity nodded. "It's okay Laurel. Apology accepted."

Laurel turned to Oliver. "Look Ollie, I'm sorry we had to arrive here. I know I pushed it.  
The Judge is right, we both have Gem's best interest at heart and I just wanted you to know I'm willing to play my part in making sure your visitation rights are honoured. I'll let you have all the school holiday dates and we can agree a schedule for visits. I hope you'll come to Canada sometimes. I don't want any hard feelings between us. I for one have always regarded you as one of my friends, just like Tommy is."

"Fair enough Laurel. I don't want there to be any hard feelings either. I'll wait to hear from you and we can take it from there. I also want to make financial arrangements for Gem. All royalties from book sales will come to me. A third of that income will go into a trust fund I am setting up for Gem. My lawyer will be in touch about maintenance arrangements."

Laurel nodded. "Okay. Do you want to say hi to dad. He has always been fond of you."

"Yes, I'd like to do that. Lead the way."

Oliver and Quentin greeted each warmly, and Oliver introduced Felicity. He was surprised when Gem started to bounce up and down grinning and clapping her hands. "Felicity is your girlfriend, why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy."

Howard Jackman placed his hand on Gem's head to quieten her down. "No hard feelings Oliver, I was only doing my job in there."

"Yes, yes Howard we know that, I'm sure Oliver understands," Quentin pre-empted Oliver's response. "I'm very happy that I'll be able to see my granddaughter more often than I do now, which is ironic since she'll be even further away than D/C."

"Dad. That's not fair," Laurel gently rebuked her father.

Oliver grinned at Quentin, it was obvious he didn't care much for Howard. He stooped down to Gem's height. "Thank you for introducing me to your friend Felicity, I'm happy she's my girlfriend too. Daddy has to go now Gem. I'll call you later? Give me a hug."

"Can I come with you?"

"No Gem, not this time. You'll see your daddy soon," Laurel placated her daughter. "We have to get back to D/C. we're leaving for Canada tomorrow."

"You promise I will see my daddy soon?"  
"Yes, I promise."

The group said their goodbyes. Oliver pulled Felicity close and heaved a sigh of relief, glad it was over. Not quite what he wanted but a good second best. He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go and eat."


	18. You're Not My Daddy

In the weeks that followed the court hearing, both Oliver and Felicity were thrown into their respective busy schedules. Neither gave any indication they wanted to talk about his declaration of love. Felicity both wanted to and didn't; she was not ready to, not with him. But she needed to talk to someone. Her mom. And Donna was eager to talk.

"I know what happened with Cooper hurt you badly Felicity, but Oliver isn't like Cooper or you wouldn't have fallen in love with him in the first place. Did you ever consult your heart with Cooper?" 

"What?"

"I know you overrode your gut on that one Felicity. You knew he wasn't the real deal, not the one for, but you did it anyway."

Felicity immediately regretted her impulse to talk to Donna. That was a bad idea. "We worked so well together and he seemed solid back then." She hated to admit it but Donna's half-hearted response towards her fiancé didn't help. It pushed her more towards Cooper. 

"But did you love him, truly love him?"

_Probably not enough for a long lasting marriage._ "Mom I have to go."  
"Felicity!"  
"Okay. You're right. It never felt completely right with Cooper."  
"Does it with Oliver?" 

Silence.

"Yes," she said, finally.  
"Then tell him."

Silence. 

"Honey he's not Cooper or your father. Look how Oliver is with his daughter, wanting to spend quality time with her. Your dad wasn't like that. He taught you all that technology and basic engineering stuff, but he was never here."

"Mom. I don't want to talk about dad."

"Fine. All I'm saying is don't let the past cloud your judgement. If you love Oliver tell him."  
"So when am I going to meet him? He's certainly very handsome, and successful. I've seen him on Tv."

Felicity rolled her eyes, that she was not looking forward to. "Soon mom."

Oliver noticed the lack of response from Felicity but he wasn't going to push it. He did say she didn't have to say anything and he meant it. Apart from his distance from Gem, he'd never felt happier. To discover he and Laurel had a child together was mind-blowing. His life had taken another one-eighty. But without any doubt his life was so much better with Gem and Felicity in it. 

He'd taken a calculated risk with Felicity by declaring his love, but it hadn't scared her off. It would probably be some time before he could take the next step. He wasn't in a hurry.

Oliver was swallowed up by his book tour and the inevitable radio and television interviews. The Mr Jabber series was under consideration by the ALA for nomination for a prize in the Best Newcomer category. There were consultations for a Saturday morning cartoon version. He was also working with Sylvie on the next three books in the series scheduled for release the following year. 

He and Tommy had rekindled their relationship. His buddy became a frequent visitor again and he enjoyed their odd guys night out. They'd have a beer and play a game of pool, but that was the extent of it. Tommy was pushing to arrange a celebratory party for him at Verdant. That, Oliver didn't want. But Thea thought it a great idea and was eager to make all the arrangements.

A bittersweet moment came for Oliver in his first video call with Gem in Canada. It hit him hard that his daughter lived so far away. 

"Don't be sad daddy." Oliver was beginning to realize Gem had an uncanny ability to tap into his mood. "Let's pretend our laptop is our magical window, the moon window."

"The moon window?" 

"Yeah. We're on an adventure in space and the only way me and Mr Jabber can talk with you is through the moon window."

Oliver laughed. "You're getting good at this, you can tell me stories". 

"Children don't tell daddies stories." 

Oliver laughed. "My daughter can, she's very smart. You can tell me the story about the moon window in a minute."

"Okay. I told my new teacher all about you and she read one of the Mr Jabber books to my class."

"That's good isn't it."

"Yes but daddy will you come to my school and read a story and sign some books for the children. Please daddy, please."

"Gem," Oliver said, drawing her name out, "I don't suppose you've already said that I would."

Gem tried to look meek and contrite. "Well, I sort of did. But you haven't been to Canada yet. Please daddy, pretty please. I've already checked with mommy and she said it's fine." 

Oliver shook his head. He guess she had Mr Jabber bragging rights. "Okay minx I'll talk to your mother and sort something out."

"Yay. Can Felicity come too?"  
"I don't think so, she has to work."  
"Oh, okay." Gem looked a little downcast.

A hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder. "It's time to get ready for bed young lady, say goodnight to your father." It was Howard and Oliver immediately bristled.

"But I haven't had a story yet," Gem complained.  
"I will read one to you."  
"No! You're not my daddy."  
"Gemima, say goodbye and go get ready for bed. Now please."

Oliver wanted to put his hand through the screen, drag Howard out and punch him in the face. He clamped his lips together and fisted a hand. He wasn't going to take the man on in front of Gem, he would find an appropriate time. Aware Gem was looking at him, Oliver composed himself and gave her a smile. 

Gem rolled her eyes and sighed. "I've gotta go daddy."  
"I know. I'll talk to you soon baby girl. Sleep well."  
"Good night daddy. I love you."  
"I love you too Munchkin."  
The goodbyes concluded with the usual touch of fingers on the screen before it turned blue, then grey and shut down. 

Feeling irritated beyond belief, Oliver rose from the couch to pour himself a whiskey. He turned towards the door when he heard it being opened.

Felicity walked in, put her bag down and kicked off her shoes. She smiled in contentment, Oliver's Loft was one of her favourite places to be. She made a beeline for him. "Hey you. I haven't seen you for days, I've missed you." She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips for a kiss.

Oliver smiled, his irritation melting away, "it was only one day." He placed a quick kiss on her lips and on her forehead. 

She looked up at him. "What's up, why the glum face?"

"I really dislike Howard." He didn't like the man from the very first time he laid eyes on him. The idea Howard would soon be stepfather to his daughter galled him.

"What's he done now?" Felicity remembered Oliver's fury at what he saw as the man's distortion of the facts in court. 

"He just ordered Gem to bed in the middle of our conversation. We had plenty of time to do a story but he said he would read one to her. That's the one thing that Gem and I can share and he wants to muscle in." 

"No competition there then. What did Gem say, she wasn't best pleased I bet."

"She told him he wasn't her daddy. Why would he want to read to her, he doesn't even like children, that's what Laurel said."

Felicity chuckled. "I think Howard may be feeling a little left out."

"Why should he feel left out?" That thought brought up Oliver's irritation again. "He's not her father, he isn't even married to her mother."

"They are getting married soon Oliver, and I suppose he wants to play at the role of father."

"Whose side are you on?"

Felicity laughed and patted his face. "Yours, always yours. Now will you feed me?"

****

  


Much later Felicity lay in the crook of Oliver's arm, her hand smoothed slowly over his abs. She felt safe and nurtured. Oliver had left the blinds opened so the moonlight filtered into the room. "I'm going to miss you when you're away on this book tour." 

"Me too. I think I'm covering half the country. I'm not sure I bargained for this." Sylvie his agent was being much too effective in generating publicity, it took a little getting used to.

"Oliver that's what happens when an author puts out a new title. That's how you get your book on to the bestseller list. I'm sorry I can only come on the first stop with you. I have to be back here for our first international Expo on new frontiers in technology."

"I know. You're putting Palmer Tech on the global map, I'm so proud of you." He kissed her forehead. "But I can't bear the idea of not being with you for that length of time." 

She wondered how he felt now the mansion was no longer his. "When I was working with the team on the floor plan for our Expo, I realised...Oliver are you okay that you sold to Ray now that Gem will be coming to stay for extended visits?"

"Gem asked about you by the way, she wants you to come on my first visit to see her."  
"Oliver I'd love to do that. When is it?"  
"Before Spring break. She wants me to read to her class. I'll get Sylvie to fit in an extra stop."  
Felicity grinned. "Aww, she's so proud of her daddy. Unfortunately the timing doesn't work for me."  
"I thought so, I've already told her that."

"So was that you deflecting from my main question?" 

Oliver turned to look at her. Yes, there was a little nostalgia but he was okay with it. "No regrets. I had no idea the books would be so popular and I needed a fighting fund to take on Laurel. I fully expected her to base her case entirely on my finances. Apart from that, Thea and I talked about it and we decided to begin again. She needs somewhere to live and it would take too long to remodel the mansion. Gem needs her own room too. Anyway, the mansion is much too big for the average family." 

"So we have to find you a realtor."

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about that. There are other more important things."

"Oh? Like what?" Felicity placed a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Like getting you naked for a start," he said, tugging his tee she'd taken to wearing, up and over her head. Oliver wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close. Their lips met in a soft kiss that very quickly became heated and needy. He dipped his hands lower down to grasp her rounded ass and squeezed. Felicity moaned against his lips. God, she was intoxicated by him. 

She met his eyes. He gave her a soft smile that made her melt inside. 

"You're so beautiful Felicity Smoak, and sexy. I want you all the time. First thing in the morning, in the middle of the day, images of you intrude when I work. I'm crazy about you, you know that?" His hand reached inside her panties and cupped her. 

"Oliver" she moaned, when he dragged his middle finger through her slit. He placed small feathery kisses on her neck and throat, working his way slowly downwards to the tops of her breasts. Panting softly, Felicity's body arched, and an aching sigh of pleasure escaped her when his lips closed around an already hardening nipple.

She didn’t hold back her whimpered moans, a sound he loved to hear. He feasted on her nipple, batting it around in his mouth, then sucking. He moved to the other breast. Two fingers pumped rhythmically inside her. 

"Oh yes baby, that feels so good." She held his head to her while pushing her body closer to his, wanting more.

Eager to taste the other parts of her body, Oliver released her breast and let his lips travel slowly down her soft skin. He loved to spend time exploring and discovering her anew. Her scent enticed him, urging him on. 

He slowly peeled off her panties, moved his body between her thighs and hooked her legs over his shoulders. Her fist twisted into the sheets as he licked up her slit.

She watched him through heavily lidded eyes.

He licked her again, reaching all the way to her clit. She gasped. The sensitive bundle of nerves swelled with need as Oliver flicked his tongue over it repeatedly.

“Oh god,” she moaned. 

He wrapped his lips around her clit, and pushed two fingers inside her again, his other hand reached up to roll and pull a nipple. Felicity cried out, stimulation overload making her body jump. Her fingers threaded through his hair, pressing his head down on her. 

His fingers pumped in and out of her, then curled rubbing against her g-spot, pushing her closer to her first orgasm. He worked the spot mercilessly, sending jolts of pleasure through her entire body.

“Frack Oliver,” she groaned loudly.

He continued to suck on her clit as if it were the sweetest candy. 

“Oh,” she gasped, arching her back.

She was on the edge of climax when he pulled back and stopped. Felicity whimpered as her legs fell flat against the bed. Her clit throbbed with anticipation. She watched him in bemusement, her pupils dark and completely blown. All she wanted was to reach that sweet release. "Oliver please," she moaned. 

He moved his body up to nuzzle at her neck and throat. “Roll over on all fours,” he whispered in her ear and moved back to give her space. 

She gave a breathy giggle and quickly did as she was told, the wetness between her legs rolled down her thighs. He stroked her ass, his fingers played around her entrance, teasing her. “So sexy,” he breathed. Then he bit her ass and soothed the spot with his tongue. 

“Oh!” She gasped and her body jerked up at the unexpectedness of it. Her core clenched at the mixture of pain and pleasure. She moaned. Fuck. He'd never done that before. She loved it. Her body revelled in the eroticism of what he was doing to her. Oh god yes, she wanted more. She was right on the edge.

Her thighs parted when she felt his cock slide against her. He dragged it backwards until he found her entrance. Gripping her hips, he penetrated her and started to thrust. 

“Oh god,” she moaned out loud, pushing back into him. "Oh Oliver, yes."

It only took a few deep thrusts for her to fall to pieces. She exploded around his cock, her walls squeezing him tightly, and her juices coated his length. Oliver kept thrusting, prolonging her orgasm. Her hands twisted in the sheets as he continued to thrust, changing speed, with varying roughness. 

His body curved down over hers and a hand reached down to tweak her clit, the other rolled a nipple. He was pushing her to a second orgasm.

The intensity spiralled and a scream caught in her throat as her walls clenched again. Both hands moved to grip her hips. He thrust a few more times before pulling her ass back to press against his hips. He throbbed as he came inside of her, triggering her second orgasm. "Oh Felicity, fuck." 

She collapsed on the bed, her breath coming in hard pants. He kissed her back and lay his head on her. They stayed like that for a few moments as they came down from their bone crunching orgasms.

He pulled out of her and fell flat on the bed beside her, trying to catch his breath. 

"Wow, Mr Queen, that was..."

"I know," he whispered. He couldn't get over how amazing sex was with her, every time.

"I can't move," she said, feeling totally replete. 

"Then don't." He leaned over and kissed her shoulder before easing himself off the bed. He went into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later with a damp cloth and towel. "Can you at least turn over."

Felicity moved slowly and reluctantly. She watched him as he gently cleaned her and patted her dry. "I love you," she whispered. Oliver's body stilled. He stared at her, not sure he heard her. "I love you Oliver," she repeated. "Very much."

He dropped the towel and cloth on the floor, lay down beside her and scooped her up, her naked body laying flush with his. "I've been longing to hear you say that, say it again."

"I love you Oliver Queen." 

“I love you too Felicity Smoak." He placed a kiss on her forehead. He could feel his body hardening again. 


	19. Dreams Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storytelling sadly comes to an end here for us. For them, the next Mr Jabber story will probably be called Through the Moon Window. I'll have to recreate Gem. I'm gonna miss her. The chapter title says it all, but how? You'll have to read and see (Lauren!).

**Lance/Jackman Household in Canada**

"Mommy," Gem called out, her eyes glued to the Tv screen, "it's daddy, he's on the Tv."

_Now our next guest is having quite an impact on my own daughter. And on all the kids of elementary school age in our neighbourhood._

_You will all recognise this little guy and his friend Gem._ The show host held up a copy of _Mr Jabber's Adventures in the Jungle._

_Please welcome my next guest, Mr Oliver Queen._

_So Oliver you're interested in the culinary arts and write a regular foodie's column for your local paper._

> _Yes Mitch, I am, and I do._

_How does a guy who dreams of opening up his own restaurant end up writing children's stories?_

> _Well Mitch, that's a long story but it all happened because of my daughter Gem. She's my inspiration; without her there'd be no Mr Jabber._

_How's that? It sounds an interesting story. Maybe she can tell my kid how to inspire her dad to get on the best seller list._ Mitch laughed. _How old is she?_

> _Gem is seven. She had to draw a Jabberwock in class and one of the boys laughed at her drawing. He said it wasn't scary enough. Gem got very upset so her mother had someone make a replica of her drawing as a stuff toy. Mr Jabber is now Gem's constant companion. I fell into making up bedtime stories about the adventures Gem has with him. Fortunately a publisher took a liking to the little guy._

_Well you and Gem have certainly brought a lot of pleasure to kids all around the country. What are you two planning next?_

> _Well there's a cartoon series coming out very soon and more stories. I...."_

"It's time to get ready for bed Gem," Laurel called out, her voice clashing with the show.

"But mommy it's daddy, come and see," Gem yelled back.

Laurel came and stood by the door of the living room watching the screen.

 _If your daughter was watching now, what would you like to say to her?_ The anchor quizzed.

> _It's probably too late for her to be up but if she's watching I want her to know she is my best girl, and I love her very much._

"Your father is right Gemima, it's way past your bedtime, now go." Laurel walked across the room and turned off the Tv.

"But it wasn't finished yet. I've already cleaned my teeth and have my jammies on."

Laurel looked frazzled. There was a lot on her plate and the situation with Gem wasn't helping. She was not settling down in her new environment and things seem to get more difficult by the day. "I said go to bed Gemima."

The contrary little jinn in Gem's head challenged authority. "No! I want to finish my puzzle."

"I've had enough of this Gemima Elizabeth Lance."

"My name is Gemima Elizabeth Queen. Not Lance. I want my daddy's name."

"You'll stop talking back young lady, you challenge me at every turn. And you talk back to Howard."

"He's not my daddy. I want my daddy," Gem ended on a shout.

"I'm getting tired of this attitude Gemima, and I'm sick of hearing about Mr Jabber." Laurel's voice had risen several decibels. She felt her loss of control.

"I hate you," Gem shouted back.

Laurel then did something she had never done before, and regretted doing but couldn't take back. She raised her hand and slapped her daughter across the face.

Gem's cheek turned a deep dull pink and she ran out of the room sobbing.

Laurel stifled a sob and remained rooted to the spot. Emerging from a trance-like state she rushed after her daughter. She knew she'd crossed a line and there was a lot of reparation to do, if that was even possible.

*****

  


It was the weekend and Oliver was completing his column for the Star City Herald before meeting Felicity for his first foray into house viewing. They planned to do a video for Gem who was very much part of the process. He loathed the idea of leaving his Loft, but at least Thea was moving in.

His phone rang. Oliver hastened to answer when he saw who was calling.

"Laurel? Is Gem okay?"

"Yes, in fact she's very happy. I was just calling before I knocked on your door."

Oliver's head swivelled towards the door and he hurried to open it.

"Hi. Can we come in?"

"We?" Oliver stretched his neck to look over Laurel's shoulder. His eyes met those of a grinning Gem, clutching Mr Jabber. "What are you two doing here?" He stared at his ex, not yet understanding. "I thought you wanted her to settle down and get used to her new environment. We agreed she's with you this holiday."

"I was wrong Oliver. Gem isn't happy in Canada and it's breaking my heart. I hate seeing her like that, so here we are."

"You mean...she can...she is...?" He couldn't quite believe what was happening. 

Gemima stepped in front of her mother. "Yes daddy, I'm coming to live with you."

Oliver was dumbstruck. He stared at Laurel. She nodded, confirming Gem's words. "What will work best for all of us is for you to be the custodial parent. She wants to live with you Ollie, and I want what makes her happy. You were right, a child needs stability and my lifestyle is not stable. Gem will be much happier with you, here in Star City and closer to her grandparents."

She knew Oliver would take better care of Gem than she was managing right now. Howard was trying his best but that only made Gem more rebellious.

"Thank you," Oliver said sincerely. He could see the distress she was trying to hide. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Then picked Gem up and hugged her.

"Gem and I have already said our goodbyes so I won't stay. I'll talk to you both soon." Laurel leaned forward and kissed her daughter. "You be good now Pumpkin, I love you very much. See you soon."

Still in Oliver's arms, Gem held her mother's face between her hands. "I love you too mommy. We will see you soon, okay?" Laurel nodded, close to tears, she kissed her daughter again.

Oliver placed a hand on Laurel's shoulder. "I'll take good care of her."

"I know. I just want her to be happy Ollie; dad will be happy too." Laurel gave him a wan little smile and handed over Gem's suitcase. She turned and waved farewell to Gem as she walked away.

****

**Six months Later**

It had taken Oliver and Gem months to find the home they both liked, with input and approval from Felicity. They eventually settled on a spacious four-bed new-build on three floors. It was located on the far side of the park, away from the City centre. The deciding factor was the large bright and luxuriously designed modern kitchen. Oliver's culinary ambitions were still intact.

They quickly settled into the regular routine of family life. Laurel had agreed to let Gem settle into her new life before being uprooted for a trip to Canada.

Oliver's existence took on a whole different rhythm with Gem in it. There was the school run, car-pooling, after school clubs, birthday parties and sleep overs. Oliver loved his new role as full-time dad. He was popular with the moms, and took Felicity's gentle teasing stoically.

Gem soon became the sought after friend when it was known that her dad was the author of the Mr Jabber adventures. Hers became the favourite go to home for sleepovers.

On the days Felicity stayed over on a school night, she took on the school run, something she enjoyed doing. That gave Oliver the opportunity to get an early morning run. Sometimes at weekends they took Spandau for a walk, and Gem pestered her dad for a dog. She wanted one exactly like Spandau.

"We talked about this Gem. If we get a dog, you'll have to help take care of it."

"But I will, I can. Oh please daddy. Mommy wouldn't let me have one but I'm eight now and we live in a house. Iris let me help give Spandau a bath."

Oliver looked at Felicity and rolled his eyes. She shrugged with a grin on her face. He remembered that day well. Gem came home swallowed up in the smallest clothes Felicity could find, wrapped in a blanket. It seemed that Spandau had given Gem the bath.

A few weeks later Griff, the cutest golden Labrador puppy, named by Gem, joined the Queen household. "It's short for Gryffindor," Gem explained. "That's the name of Hermione's house in Harry Potter. She's my favourite."

Oliver nodded. He knew that. He'd already been initiated into the world of Wizards and Muggles. "Griff it is then," Oliver agreed, watching his daughter already tumbling around with her new companion.

Gem and Felicity became very close and insisted on their regular 'girl time', sometimes with Thea.

Oliver too insisted he and Felicity had regular date nights every week. They arranged for the older sister of one of Gem's friends to babysit. Felicity called on Holmes to do a thorough vetting of the entire family, causing Oliver great amusement. But he loved it that she wanted to do that.

The Queen Family Sunday Dinner, now an established tradition, expanded to include Quentin and sometimes Tommy's new girlfriend. A whole new universe came into formation around Oliver, Felicity and Gem.

Felicity had practically moved in with them and Oliver invited Donna for a long weekend. They hit it off immediately, and their relationship developed independently of Felicity. Oliver learned so much more from his conversations with Donna about the woman he intended to marry. 

Felicity watched them together, happy the two people closest to her got on and liked each other. She had no idea that a plot was being hatched and she was the only one left out of the loop.

Oliver was talking to Donna in phone calls about a matter close to his heart. "Do you think she's ready?"

"You two are practically living together. What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know. We've been taking things slowly."

"After Cooper you mean? She's been over that for a long time Oliver. You adore each other. You make my girl very happy. Just ask her."

"Okay. I've already bought the ring and I'd like you to be here. And Donna, she makes me happy too. I love her so much. Oh here she comes, I'll call you tomorrow" he whispered conspiratorially and ended the call.

Donna grinned. "Bye," she said to the disconnected tone in her ear. She loved Oliver, he was perfect for her baby girl.

****

It was a Friday night and the two year anniversary of the very first day Oliver laid eyes on Felicity in the park. It was also a date night. Just like their first date, Oliver was consumed by nervous anticipation. He'd made a reservation at Table Salt for a romantic dinner, but this was just the prelude to the main event.

Oliver's heart hammered in his chest as he opened the door to let her into the house at the end of their evening out.

"It's all quiet, Thea must have gone to bed." Felicity observed, removing her shoes.

Oliver reached for her and pulled her into his arms. Felicity's arms circled his neck and she gazed lovingly at him. "Thank you for tonight, it was a lovely evening, I loved our anniversary dinner. You," she reached up to kiss his lips, "are the perfect boyfriend. How did I get so lucky?" She grinned at him.

"Mhmm," he hummed. "But the evening's not over yet."

"There's more? This is a whole production," Felicity teased.

"Come with me." He took her hand and led her into the living room filled with candlelight and flowers. The silver bucket cradling the bottle of champagne stood on the large wooden coffee table.

Felicity looked around the room, one hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in astonishment. Oliver watched her, delighting in her reaction. "Oliver? What's going on...?" She turned to face him. Her eyes travelled down to meet those of one boyfriend down on one knee, holding an opened green velvet ring box. The finely cut translucent bluey-green emeralds to match her eyes, sparkled in the soft light.

She gasped, trying to take it in. "Oh," she said breathlessly, staring at him.

"Felicity Megan Smoak...will you..."

..."marry us..?" Gem came running into the room to join her dad.

Felicity burst out laughing. "The two of you planned this?"

"Of course we did silly, with auntie Thea and Gramma Donna too."

Felicity gaped as Thea and Donna walked into the room. _Gramma Donna?_ she mouthed at her mother.

Donna's face split into the broadest grin. "We're all waiting for your answer Felicity."

She looked down at her boyfriend still on one knee. "Yes Oliver, yes, yes. I will marry you. Happily. Yes," she laughed.

"Thank god Ollie. What took you so long?" Thea joshed her brother. "Congrats sister-in-law, welcome to the family. I knew it from the time you two walked into Verdant that New Year's eve."

Oliver shook his head at his sister and Donna handed round the champagne, taking time to congratulate her daughter with a kiss. Gem grumbled about her apple juice. She wanted champagne too.

Donna ruffled her new granddaughter's hair. "So when's the wedding?"

"Mom! We haven't been engaged for ten seconds."

"Well I don't want to wait," Oliver responded. Is next week too soon?" He wanted a family with her.  
Felicity stared at him. "You're not serious." Then she saw the expression in his eyes. "Oliver that's crazy."

"I don't want to wait to become your husband Felicity, I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"And I don't want to wait to be Felicity's bridesmaid. I've never been a bridesmaid before," Gem announced to everyone's amusement.

"Felicity is right. Next week is too soon, but next month will work," Thea quipped. Everyone laughed except Oliver, he was serious. He didn't want to wait.

**Three Months Later**

Thea and Donna had worked feverishly and pulled out all the stops. With professional help and input from the prospective bride and groom, it took three months to arrange the wedding. Donna insisted on having the entire event video-ed. Even the frantic pre-preparations on the day.

Felicity bore it all gracefully. She was just longing to marry the man that she loved. He made her incredibly happy.

A small select group, including Laurel and Howard, gathered in the exquisitely decorated back garden of the house to see Oliver and Felicity exchange their vows.

The bride walked on a green carpet strewn with delicate pink rose petals from her beautiful flower girl's basket. They were followed by her very chic chief bridesmaid.

Felicity almost swooned when she saw her charming and gorgeous almost husband in his tux. His pale yellow buttonhole matched the solitary flower in her otherwise unadorned hair. She'd pinch herself if she could. Just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He was really there...waiting for her.

Oliver stood on the dais with Tommy his best man, watching the woman of his dreams come to him in a slim fitting sleeveless dress, what Thea described as an elegance of tulle and white lace.

"Well I'll be damned if you're not the luckiest dude in the whole of Star City. She's exquisite Ollie," Tommy intoned under his breath.

Oliver smiled. He already knew that. He also knew he was going to marry her that very first day she came sauntering along the path to the café in the park. The sunlight danced on her bright blonde hair then, just as it was right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for Carol, but thank you everyone who stayed with me to the end, and especially to readers who commented, sent kudos and subscribed. See you next time!


End file.
